Shadowed Footprints
by LaDemon
Summary: Miyu is tired of her trapped life as an aristocrat. Larva is sick of his uneventful life as a palace guard. When Miyu is forced to run away and Larva is chosen to pursue her, their destinies become entangled. *EPILOGUE UP!!!*
1. Grand, but still a cage

Shadowed Footprints  
  
This is a Miyu fanfic set in an alternate universe so in case you start shouting 'where's the Shinma?' I have to break it to you, there isn't any. Sorry! The story is set in old Japan mixed with other typical fantasy touches. It is, sadly, free of vampires. Sorry again, folks. Enjoy!  
  
* * *  
  
The general atmosphere of Lord Yamano's garden was relaxing and tranquil. The lawns were neat and the flowers colourful. The trees swayed peacefully and to garnish the ambience that the garden portrayed were the little touches such as the gold birdcage filled with many coloured birds and the fountain gushing crystal water. A girl of sixteen sat perched on the edge of the fountain staring dejectedly into its waters. She was Miyu Yamano, daughter of the great Lord Yamano. She wore a kimono so beautiful most girls would give their right hands to own but Miyu ignored the exquisite designs and soft material and gazed angrily at the marble walls that surrounded the gardens. The walls, her father had told her, were for keeping common filth and thieves out, but Miyu felt that their main purpose was for keeping her in, and she longed to go beyond the confinements of the palace. Miyu turned at the sound of footsteps.  
  
"My lady?" It was Hisae, one of the servant girls. "Your father is demanding your presence in the tearoom."  
  
"Hisae," Miyu sighed. Hisae was not surprised that Lady Miyu knew her name. Her father did not know that his daughter spent more time in the servant's quarters than in the palace halls, talking to each servant and asking of the outside world. Hisae pitied Miyu. The girl was, and felt it, trapped.  
  
"Yes, my lady?"  
  
"Tell me. Is there a duke or lord of some sort to accompany us?" Miyu saw Hisae stare uncomfortably at the ground.  
  
"Lord Ohnishi brings his son who will be inheriting his estate and business," Hisae mumbled, not meeting her mistress' eyes.  
  
Miyu smiled sadly and turned back to the fountain, twining her brown hair between her fingers. So her father would marry her off, or was this just another business deal? Miyu dreaded the day she would become someone's sweetheart, and though she looked so dignified and calm about that matter, secretly she wanted to throw herself on the ground and beat her fist in angry hysterics.  
  
"Hisae," she said quietly. "Please leave. Inform father I will be there shortly."  
  
Hisae nodded and retreated back a few steps. Her ears had not missed the slight tremor in Lady Miyu's voice. She knew that no one longed as much as Lady Miyu for freedom. She paused for a moment, conflicting whether to tell her ladyship of her father's intentions. She decided against it. Miyu seemed a calm person, but deep down she would not hesitate to do something drastic. Hisae turned and hurried up the steps back into the palace.  
  
Miyu watched Hisae leave and then she also rose and headed for the tearoom with a feeling of impending doom.  
  
* * *  
  
The tearoom was one of the most elegant rooms in the palace. Many palaces were prided for their banquet rooms or their entrance halls but Lord Yamano's palace was famous for its tearoom. It slipped slightly out of the original Japanese theme and became slightly Romanesque. There was a marble colonnade. Lord Yamano liked his marble. Rugs imported from India woven from red and gold strands lined the floors and terracotta pots containing tropical flowers were placed around the room adding a touch of nature to the environment. One long low table sat in the centre of the room, carved from mahogany. Cups of spiced herbal tea sat on the table with its owner kneeling before them.  
  
Miyu had noticed that she had been deliberately positioned to sit near Lord Ohnishi's son, a boy of eighteen named Shintaro. Her father sat the other side of her and watched her every move. Lord Yamano knew his daughter was like a bomb ready to go off at the slightest disturbance. He would have to be eloquent and subtle when stating the plans to her without causing a fuss, which worried him for he was not renowned for being a subtle man. Miyu sipped her tea and made no attempt to start a conversation. Lord Ohnishi was currently talking about a business plan and her father was listening avidly. So far, Shintaro had remained as silent as she.  
  
From behind one of the pillars, a red-haired servant girl watched curiously. Her name was Chisato and she had always been fond of Miyu. She often came deliberately to change Miyu's sheets and bring breakfast so she could talk to the Lady. Chisato knew Miyu better than most of the other slaves and she knew this would be one conversation that would end with amusing results. Chisato's half-sister wouldn't miss this conversation for the world but due to her sister's... profession, she was not allowed within the palace grounds so Chisato would have to fill her in later. She held her breath as Lord Ohnishi ceased to talk of business and the subject turned to his son.  
  
"Shintaro is such a talented boy. He is first in all his subjects and as you know, he will be inheriting my estate. I have a friend whose son also inherited his estate, and the son extended the state to almost double its size and is now one of the wealthiest landowners known to date. He could not have done it, however, without the undying support of his wife."  
  
Miyu slammed her cup of tea down on the table with such force a small crack appeared. From behind the pillar, Chisato winced. 'Oh', she thought. 'Bad move.' She saw Lord Yamano throw Miyu a stern glance. Miyu looked ahead of her, expressionless. Ohnishi continued unperturbed.  
  
"I wish for Shintaro to make me as proud as that boy made his father proud. However, no man can face things alone. Then Lord Yamano came up with the perfect suggestion." He turned to Miyu's father who was thinking fast on how to put this statement.  
  
"Miyu, you know I care for your well-being," Lord Yamano hazarded.  
  
"Yes, father," his daughter replied coldly. Chisato could see the conversation was heading straight for disaster at top speeds.  
  
"The Ohnishi estates are well established and I want you to live in a stable atmosphere. It is in your best interests that I have decided to marry you to Shintaro Ohnishi."  
  
Chisato saw Miyu gripping her cup of tea very firmly, her knuckles white. She could almost feel the heat Miyu was giving off as her anger rose. After an uncomfortable pause Miyu spoke with such an icy tone it could have formed icicles on her father's nose.  
  
"Father, this is an interesting proposition. May I be excused so I can consider it?" Lord Ohnishi coughed. There was no considering to be done. The girl would be married to his son without question. Her father however did not complain. In his opinion, the fact that Miyu had not broken any furniture or stormed was a sign that it was going reasonably well. He let her leave the room. The fact that Miyu's father thought his daughter had taken the news well just proved how little he knew her.  
  
Chisato watched her mistress stalk out of the room and bit her lip, fearing the worst. Then she too exited without a word.  
  
* * *  
  
The day was hot and the last thing that any soul wanted to do was guard the gates to the Yamano Palace. Larva yawned and leant against the wall, wishing he didn't have to wear these damn black robes and watched as people wandered aimlessly by. He had once thought that guarding a palace would be in some way entertaining but no one ever attempted to break in anymore. There was, of course, that little rogue thief that could slip past any defences, The Shadow Thief, who kept everyone on their toes but even the notorious Shadow thief seemed to have taken a break from robbing the palace from time to time.  
  
Larva disliked having to stand outside the gates where he was vulnerable, not to gangsters or troublemakers, but women. Gangs of them would often crowd round the gates giggling and trying to force Larva to give them his address. Larva had been cursed with the face and body of an angel, with light blue hair and piercing red eyes, he could have any woman he wanted, but Larva did not crave women like his two brothers. All he wanted nowadays was peace and food on his table.  
  
The city was generally filled with poverty. You got the occasional wealthy merchant but overall real money was hard to come by. Larva and his brothers both knew how to wield swords so they searched for the active jobs that required such an art as fencing. The position as guard for a wealthy estate owner had seemed like a find but now Larva longed to travel away from the confines of the city.  
  
"Larva!" Larva turned as one of his brothers, Spartoi, approached. "Falling asleep so early in the afternoon?" he asked mildly. "The warden would have your head."  
  
"I was on night watch," Larva replied defensively. "It was about as uneventful as day watch. Spartoi, aren't you meant to be guarding the east wall?"  
  
"As you said," Spartoi shrugged. "Nothing's happening. Like their gonna miss me. I wanted to talk to you, see if you're still hanging in there. See if the women hadn't mauled you to death."  
  
"I can stand on my own two feet, thank you, Spartoi," Larva sighed looking away.  
  
The two brothers stood in silence, huffing slightly from the unbearable heat. They felt bad to admit it but they wished someone would just rob the palace so they could have something to arrest. The silence was broken by a familiar shout. They turned to see Lemures jogging towards them with an irritated expression.  
  
"Oi! Spartoi!" he snapped as he skidded to a halt. "While you were slacking off someone was seen slipping over the east wall and running off into the city!"  
  
"What?!" shouted Larva and Spartoi in unison.  
  
"You heard me," Lemures snarled. "Spartoi, I'd get over there before the captain catches you."  
  
Spartoi swore and galloped off towards the east wall. Lemures raised his eyebrows at Larva's tired expression.  
  
"Hanging in there, bro?" Larva nodded feverishly. Lemures threw an arm round his shoulders and grinned. "Good isn't it? Something's finally happened and Spartoi's gonna be whipped. The place is livening up a bit, eh?" Larva laughed monotonously. Lemures rolled his eyes and glanced at the large clock tower that could be seen over the rooftops. "Five minutes until lunch break, unless we have to stay behind to watch Spartoi getting flogged. Gee, I wonder who made a break for it over the palace walls."  
  
* * *  
  
Ten minutes before...  
  
"Miyu!" Miyu had been running flat out through the palace, ignoring the stares of the servants and straight down the marble steps into the garden. "Miyu!" Miyu turned to see who was calling her. Chisato huffed and puffed as she drew to a halt before her mistress.  
  
"Miyu, please don't go."  
  
Miyu raised her eyebrows. "Are my plans that transparent to you, Chisato?" Chisato nodded sadly. "I'm sorry, Chisato-chan. I must go. I cannot stay here, I cannot breathe here. I need to get out and taste the life of someone who's... free."  
  
"I understand, miss," Chisato sniffed. "And I won't stop you, but I will try to ensure you are alright once you get out." Chisato handed Miyu a piece of paper. "Those are instructions on how to get to the Moonwhistle Inn. It's where my half-sister works part-time. Tell her that Chisato says look after Miyu." Miyu smiled and hugged Chisato.  
  
"I don't need a bodyguard," she laughed.  
  
"Oh, but you do," Chisato said earnestly. Miyu was naïve when it came to the streets of the outside world. "The streets are teaming with gangsters and thieves-"  
  
"Like your sister."  
  
"Not as bad as her, but yes! And your disappearance won't go unnoticed for long. Your father will send out guards and my sister can help you get out the city. Miyu, you must leave the city. You will be found if you stay here."  
  
"Iktyo," Miyu murmured. "It's a village in the mountains where my half- sister Yui lives. I'm sure they would take me in."  
  
"Go there," said Chisato trying to stifle a small sob. "Goodbye, Miyu-chan. I will think of you always." Chisato sniffed and tried to pull herself together and be more helpful. "Use the east wall. The guard is always abandoning his post so you can escape there."  
  
They hugged each other tightly and then Miyu turned away and began to run towards the east wall, away from her imprisonment. She had pondered how to climb a wall but she supposed that it could be that difficult. She could climb a tree and then take it from there. She soon found a cherry blossom tree near the wall and after three attempts of scrabbling desperately at the branches, Miyu managed to hoist herself onto the wall. Chisato had been correct. The guard had abandoned his post so Miyu slipped down and landed cat-footed onto the empty street. She rose quickly and crept away into the streets, following the instructions Chisato had given her. She didn't notice one of the guards hurrying away round the corner to his captain to report her escape from the palace.  
  
* * *  
  
Larva now stood uncomfortably in the office of the chief warden with Spartoi and Lemures either side of him. The office was dark except for a thin stream of light coming from the blinds behind the desk. The warden was scanning a few scrolls but eventually put them down and glanced up at the three brothers. His eyes were flaming, they seemed to glow in the darkness of his office.  
  
"Spartoi," the warden barked gruffly. Spartoi straightened his back and waited for his punishment to fall with a grim expression. "You were absent at the east gate at the time of the escape. I am told this isn't the first time you've slipped away." Spartoi looked at his feet in guilt. "In your absence a certain figure escaped over the east wall, spotted by one our guards who happened to be passing. You will not let this happen again or I will be forced to dismiss you. You will now guard the west gate with your brother Lemures. Oh, and Lemures?" Lemures looked up quickly. "If you let Spartoi put one toe out of line I will see you are demoted to guarding the kitchen entrance out back." Lemures nodded hurriedly at the threat. If guarding the west wall was dull, it was torture to think how uneventful guarding the kitchen entrance would be. "Now," the warden sighed now that the disciplining had finished. "We have found that the person who hijacked it over the wall was none other than his Lordship's daughter, Lady Miyu Yamano."  
  
Larva stared. The Lady Yamano who was never seen by the public except to the servants and those who visited her. What possessed a girl of such class to do such a foolish thing? Many times had the guards tried to catch glances of the legendary daughter but the servants always kept her from public view.  
  
"She needs to be retrieved," the warden continued in a manner-of-fact tone. "Spartoi, you are unreliable and Lemures, it is your job to guard Spartoi. I would have sent all three of you to retrieve her seeing as you are my best guards but in light of these most recent events, I will only be sending Larva." Lemures then voiced what Larva had been thinking.  
  
"Sir, no guard has ever seen the daughter of Lord Yamano. How will Larva be able to find someone he's never seen?"  
  
The warden suddenly glanced about to make sure no one was listening. He shut the blinds in the window behind him and lit a small oil lamp on his desk. "This is classified information," he grunted, opening a drawer in his desk and taking out a slip of paper. "None of you will ever mention seeing this." He slid the paper across the desk and the three brothers bent closer to inspect it. It was a picture of a pretty girl wearing another of those exquisite kimonos with her dark brown hair tied up in a red ribbon. The painter seemed to have been unsure what colour to do her eyes and had settled on a deep gold. There was an inner beauty Larva had never seen in other women. "That," said the warden suddenly making the brothers jump, "is Miyu Yamano. Larva, I suggest you find her quickly before the Lord gets impatient and has our heads. He does not like failure, so those who cannot complete the given task, end up with their heads in a basket. That will be the fate of you and your brothers if you fail. If you're not back in two weeks, don't come back at all." Larva picked up the picture and slipped it into the dark recesses of his robe.  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Lemures with a pale expression. "Come back quick, bro," he said. "Don't get killed and/or kidnapped, alright?"  
  
"Yeah," Larva's throat was dry. He gripped his sword under his robe and then turned to the door. The lives of his brothers were in his hands, and he didn't feel at all comfortable about it.  
  
"You come back in one piece, right?" he heard Spartoi's voice call.  
  
"Yeah," he repeated gravely. He knew where he was going to start his search. Larva strode into the city, heading for the Moonwhistle Inn for a stiff drink.  
  
* * *  
  
The Moonwhistle Inn was busy and smoky so Miyu slipped in unnoticed. She had kept to the shadows of the city, unable to believe that she was finally free. The Inn was packed with noisy drinkers and a number of men were puffing long pipes whilst hollering for beer. Miyu crept through the mass of people to the bar. A woman with her honey hair piled onto top of her head in her mid forties was busily swerving drinks.  
  
"Excuse me," Miyu called. "Maria!"  
  
The woman froze, halfway through serving a jug of ale. She turned slowly and her eyes fell on the sixteen year-old girl leaning on the counter.  
  
"Miyu?" she whispered. "H-how? How could you be here?"  
  
"I escaped," Miyu replied in a low voice. "I came here to see Satsu."  
  
"Come round to the back of the bar," hissed Maria gesturing to a little gate in the far corner that was the entrance to the realm behind the counter. As Miyu entered she was instantly embraced by the stench of lavender oil and liqueur as Maria threw her arms round her. She snapped her fingers and a boy of fifteen hurried over and took over Maria's job as bartender. Maria then led Miyu upstairs to one of the vacant rooms and made up a bed for her.  
  
As Maria adjusted the pillow and sheets she asked Miyu a few questions just so she fully understood the situation. Eventually she summarised.  
  
"So, you ran away because your father was about to marry you off to Lord Ohnishi's son. My daughter, Chisato told you to come here so that my other daughter, Satsu could assist you on a journey. Miyu, I understand you need to get out of the city but a full walking journey is just too dangerous, whether you have Satsu's help or not. The paths are long and flanked with warriors and highwaymen who have mastered a variety of dark arts. You need money so that you can get a cart up to Iktyo. It's the only way. I would pay for it if I could spare the money, but I have an idea. Do you have any particular performing talent?"  
  
Miyu thought hard. One idea surfaced to mind. "I can play the flute."  
  
"Excellent. Satsu can dance so if you perform this evening with my daughter and raise enough money then I'll supply you from your earnings." The offer seemed fair so Miyu nodded. At that moment there was a heavy knock on the door. Maria rose quickly and Miyu could see her hands balled into fists. Maria was famous for her punches that could knock men twice her height and weight into orbit. She flung the door open.  
  
"Hey," said a girl. "Mum, you're needed downstairs-" The girl stared at Miyu. "Miyu?"  
  
"Greetings, Satsu," Miyu smiled as Chisato's sister stared at her in disbelief. Satsu couldn't look less like Chisato if she tried. Her skin was ever so slightly tanned and though she was a year older than Chisato, she was at least a foot shorter. Miyu had been told that there was no such thing as actual black hair; there was always a hint of brown in it somewhere. One glance at Satsu's locks could make you instantly discard that theory without question. Her flowing ebony hair was tied back with some beaded ribbon except two stands that had been plaited and tucked behind her ears.  
  
"Miyu, how?" Satsu started.  
  
"I'll explain," Maria huffed, letting her fists drop. "The girl needs her rest. She'll be performing tonight."  
  
"Eh?" Satsu now looked completely miffed.  
  
"I'll tell you about downstairs," Maria sighed and left the room, followed by an inquisitive Satsu.  
  
Miyu laughed to herself and then lay back on the bed. Three springs had gone in the mattress, the sheets weren't ironed and the ceiling was full of cracks, but Miyu had never felt so contented in all her life. What would she do when she reached Iktyo? She wouldn't marry for a start. Miyu was sick to the teeth of marriage. The thought of work excited her and she looked forward to the evening. Maybe Satsu would teach her to fence and she could become a warrior. No, that thought was a little exaggerated. A painter? Miyu enjoyed painting. Maybe she would sell her pictures to smiling customers, or maybe... she fell asleep with the joyful thoughts still fresh in her mind.  
  
* * *  
  
Larva entered the smoky bar and elbowed his way over to the bar, where he fell onto a barstool and leant his head in one hand. Maria sauntered over with a mug of ale in one hand and eyed the miserable expression on the handsome guard's face.  
  
"Oh, Larva," she snapped. "You should really lighten up. If the rain clouds over your head get any worse, we'll be having an early monsoon season." She stuck a finger under his chin and lifted it. "Buck up. One beer?" Larva nodded dolefully. He liked Maria. She was the one woman who didn't spend half her time fantasising about what she would do if she caught Larva alone in a room. Maria had been married and divorced, twice. She had two daughters, one who was a maid at the palace and one who was rarely mentioned. Maria preferred knocking men out to kissing them so Larva often talked to her from the safety of being the other side of the bar counter. A girl with her dark hair pulled back in a ribbon crashed the beer on the counter without even glancing at Larva and continued to interrogate Maria.  
  
"For god's sake, girl," Maria shouted. "We'll talk about it later. Not here," she added between clenched teeth. The girl shrugged and stalked off.  
  
"New waitress?" Larva commented as the girl served five mugs of ale to a group of rowdy men squashed on one table and deeply engrossed in a game of poker. "Don't be offended, Maria, but that girl has guts to serve drinks in here."  
  
"Satsu is used to this environment," Maria replied stiffly. She paused for a moment and then sighed, "You might as well know, she is my daughter." She saw Larva stare from the thin dark haired girl to the chunky blonde woman before him ands back again. "Second husband," she explained indignantly. "His name was Rick, only other man who got a child out of me apart from Chisato's father. Satsu takes after him completely. She works here seeing as no other business will let her in. She wanted to be mechanic but they didn't except women. Satsu plainly refused to join the dressmaker's guild and she even took a shot at being a guard, and was rejected. She now works here part-time but keeps to herself. Hey, Larva." Larva saw Maria's eyes suddenly twinkle. "Stick around. Tonight we've got a new girl playing the flute whilst my daughter dances. It will be fun. Maybe you can get to know Satsu. Not like that!" she laughed when she saw Larva's expression. "Satsu's like me, she rejects men. She would rather be one just so she could use her sword skills in her job."  
  
"I'll consider it," Larva said slowly. Maria smiled and turned back to serving the other customers. Larva was a good soul, but a lonely one. She had no intent on selling her daughter to Larva, but quite frankly, the more people he could talk to, the better.  
  
* * *  
  
Miyu had been dreaming. She could remember what had happened but it had been a good dream for sure because when a sharp knocking on her door awaked her, she opened her eyes and smiled at the joy she was feeling. The knocking came again.  
  
"Miyu! It's Satsu! Your performance will be fifteen minutes. Let me in!"  
  
Miyu hastily rose from her bed and unlocked the door as Satsu stumbled into the room. She was holding a large wicker box and she hurried across the floorboards and placed it on her dressing table.  
  
"Shut the door and lock it," she ordered. Miyu was not used to taking commands and if anyone else had ordered her in such a sharp tone she would have scowled and retorted in an angry voice, but seeing as it was Satsu made it a different matter. She bolted the door and rushed over to see what mysterious object Satsu had brought upstairs.  
  
Satsu lifted the lid of the box and Miyu stared as her eyes met millions of ribbons, oils, lotions and many other accessories. She raised an eyebrow and gave Satsu a sideways glance.  
  
"Chisato said you hated makeup," she commented in an offhand tone.  
  
"I do," Satsu replied quickly. "But this isn't counted as makeup. This more of a disguise. I was thinking ahead. You need to in my profession." Miyu laughed darkly.  
  
"Satsu, do you think you're going to get away with being a thief forever?" she asked, amused.  
  
"Yes," Satsu said, expressionless. Miyu shrugged as Satsu plunged her hand into the sea of bottles and ribbons and pulled out a pot of dark powder. She took a brush and started to fleck the powder over Miyu's face, covering up her pale skin and making her look tanned. She then pulled out other dark lotions and paints, darkening Miyu's brown hair and her eyelashes and eyebrows. Satsu paused for a moment, stroking Miyu's long silky hair deciding whether to cut it short or not. She decided against it, it was too much hair to go to waste. Instead she plaited Miyu's hair but did leave a little which she pulled forwards and cut it, giving her a fringe. She gave Miyu a simple short white kimono, tied back with a red obi. When Satsu had finished Miyu looked slightly foreign. She took a mirror and Miyu eyed herself critically. Then she laughed. Her stomach heaved and she doubled over between chuckles.  
  
"It's not me," she sniggered. "Satsu, you're a genius!"  
  
"Thank you," Satsu bowed curtly then glanced at the clock on the wall. "We have three minutes so I'll be brief. Don't tire yourself out on stage, you know, get hot and sticky and so forth. It will make your makeup run. Secondly, Maria wants you to have this." She turned back to the box and pushed all the ribbons and bottles aside. At the bottom was a long object rolled in a satin cloth. Satsu took it out with care and unrolled it. Miyu gasped as she first laid eyes upon a beautifully carved flute, painted many colours. She lifted it carefully and blew a sweet note full of clarity.  
  
"Satsu," she whispered. "It's beautiful."  
  
"Aw, it's nothing. If you don't have it then it will just rot in our cupboard."  
  
"I can keep it?"  
  
"Sure! We ain't giving it to no one else and those things don't sell for decent money in the market anymore." Satsu paused. "Look after it. It's old so it's also precious."  
  
"I will. Satsu, will you take me to Iktyo?"  
  
Satsu looked up and her eyes seemed to flicker. Miyu knew that it would be a struggle for Satsu to leave the city, she had spent so long getting to know every building, roof and alley but deep down, Satsu needed a new start. She took Miyu's hands.  
  
"For you Miyu, of course." Miyu smiled. Satsu shook herself. "Come, we are expected down stairs. Mother has made a makeshift stage so you'll be able to see everyone. Remember, if you see any guards, finish the song and then exit the stage and go straight to Maria. Your excuse is you need to wet your whistle." Miyu gave her an odd look. Living in the confines of the palace she had not heard many expressions. "Er, you need a drink," Satsu explained hastily.  
  
"Okay," Miyu nodded starting to feel uneasy. What there was a guard down there waiting for her. What if the palace had been notified of her escape and had sent someone to retrieve her, who had stopped at the Moonwhistle to 'wet his whistle' as Satsu put it. She shook the thought from her head. That was ridiculous. No one could have found her out that quickly, could they? These were just the thoughts formed from stage fright. Miyu took a deep breath, gripped the precious flute and started her descent down the rickety stairs into the crowded bar.  
  
* * *  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
What do you think? Should I throw this story to the sharks or persevere? Well, I'm continuing anyway, but I'd really appreciate some reviews to know how people think I write. (Will I live to regret this?) Please review anyway. I don't mind criticism. If you spot any bits of spelling, grammar or story gone awry, mention it and I'll try to right it. I'll try... 


	2. Could it be Miyu?

Shadowed Footprints (part II)  
  
Okay, the second chapter is up! I haven't got a lot to say except 'ON WITH THE SHOW!'  
  
* * *  
  
The door creaked open and Miyu and Satsu emerged and a great silence fell across the bar. Satsu was dressed in a kimono of many colours with ribbons and bells lining the cuffs and waist. She had let her hair down and had braided many different coloured ribbons into the black strands. She looked like a wild gypsy compared to the simple but pretty clothes Miyu wore. Miyu felt uncomfortable, no... uncomfortable was an understatement, she felt terrified. Never had so many people stared at her like this. In the palace she had only up to five people looking at her at a time and they kept their gazes bowed, respectful, but now over thirty pairs of eyes watched her with unhidden scrutiny and she felt her stomach contract. Satsu gave her a little push and propelled her onto the stage where Miyu stood stock-still, breathing deeply. Satsu waltzed onto the stage and waited for her accomplice to start. Miyu continued to stare wide-eyed at the crowd. Someone coughed. That awoke Miyu from her thoughts. She must look ridiculous, just standing there. She had to play or else Maria wouldn't be able to help her flee the city. Her eyes flicked to Satsu who wore a look of deep grief. Miyu smiled briefly and nodded and lifted the flute to her lips and blew a sweet note. It was a dance so Miyu chose a fast song with an obvious beat. Satsu paused for a moment, surprised at the sudden start of the song, and then she too began to dance. She spun and leapt and twirled in a country waltz and with the bells jingling and the ribbons whipping and twirling round her. It was an impressive sight to behold.  
  
Miyu continued to play and she caught Maria's eye, who gave her the thumbs up. Whilst she played she scanned the crowd for any signs of guards. Everyone was clapping and laughing and drinking and all the faces seemed to roll together until Miyu couldn't recognise one person from the next. Suddenly one man caught her eye. She stared at his stunning features, like aqua hair and shining red eyes, but she realised then he was avidly staring at her too. She saw him fish into his black robes and pull out a picture, glance at it and then glance at her.  
  
* * *  
  
Larva stared at the flutist and back at the picture. He had been surprised ever since she had walked out into the bar, but was it really Lady Miyu? She was darker skinned and with darker hair. Her eyes seemed to slant more and it was difficult to decide her length of hair seeing as it had been tied up into a large plait. She would no doubt stop for refreshment and he would then talk to her. Larva suddenly froze as he saw the girl watching him as she played, her eyes never leaving his face. He quickly put the picture away and spun round to face the bar and took a sip of beer.  
  
* * *  
  
Miyu was still staring at the man's back when Satsu few by, her face red from exhaustion.  
  
"Wrap it up, will you?" she panted. "I can't dance forever."  
  
Miyu quickly drew the piece to a close and Satsu slowed to a halt, and then bowed. The bar roared and clapped in approval and Satsu sauntered over to Miyu. She was smiling, even though many strands of her hair were plastered to her sweaty face.  
  
"So," she sighed. "Want to wet your whistle?"  
  
Miyu nodded noticing her throat was bone dry, but she also wanted to get closer to the man who had been watching her. She followed Satsu off the stage and towards the bar. The audience parted to let them through and then returned to their conversations. When they reached the bar Miyu climbed onto a stool and slammed her head down on the counter. She felt fingers lift her face and raised her head slightly to see Maria beaming at her.  
  
"You little, darling, you were brilliant!" she laughed.  
  
"I wasn't that good," Miyu murmured modestly.  
  
"Mum, stop smothering her and give the poor girl a drink!" Satsu cried helping herself to a bottle of ale. Maria turned and swiped the bottle out of her daughter's grasp and then poured both girls a drink of water. Miyu sipped it gratefully whilst Satsu grumbled about being deprived of alcohol.  
  
"You performed well," a soft, low voice spoke from behind. Miyu turned and was surprised to see she had sat down right next to the blue-haired man without noticing.  
  
"Thank you," Miyu sighed making an effort to sit up straight. There was a pause. "Who might you be?"  
  
"My name is Larva," the man replied, his eyes never leaving her face. "I work at the palace."  
  
Miyu tried to hide her horror and she heard Satsu suddenly spit out her drink. Larva raised his eyebrows and peered round past Miyu. Satsu looked up apologetically.  
  
"Swallowed a lump of ice," she lied. Larva nodded dismissively and turned back to Miyu.  
  
"So, what is your name?" It had to be her, Larva thought. Close up she bore the same strange beauty as the girl in the picture. But what had happened to her?  
  
Miyu's stomach tightened as she struggled to think of a title and quickly. She cast her thoughts around until they fell on her sister.  
  
"Yui," she smiled and wiped her forehead in the heat. "Yui, that's my name."  
  
"Yui?" Larva smiled and Miyu felt herself melt at the sight of Larva's delicate features. Oh no, she thought horrified. They sent a handsome guard to interrogate me and then return me home. Well, it's not gonna work, she thought indignantly. "What a pretty name," Larva commented.  
  
"Thank you," Miyu said now in a tight voice. She should have been flattered but seeing as it wasn't her name... There was a loud cough from Satsu. Miyu ignored it. "So, why are you here?" she asked, trying to sound casual. The question seemed to take Larva aback.  
  
"Came for a drink," he answered truthfully. "Why are you performing here? Most girls work at the dressmaker's guild." Satsu made a gagging noise but when Miyu and Larva glanced at her she was smiling sweetly.  
  
"I... er, I love to perform here. The crowd is so, um, friendly," Miyu hazarded gesturing towards the rowdy mob that filled the Moonwhistle Inn.  
  
"You looked terrified on stage," said Larva but he wasn't now concentrating on the conversation. He thought he had been seeing things but now as he looked closer, when Miyu had wiped her forehead from the heat the skin had seemed to lose a shade of dark. He then realised, makeup! Miyu looked worried for an answer.  
  
"Well, everyone gets stage fright once in a while," she squeaked. She noticed how closely Larva was watching her and shifted uncomfortably. "Is there something on my face?"  
  
"An eyelash," Larva lied. "Here." He extended a hand and stroked the side of her face. Miyu felt numb as the fingers caressed her cheek. She felt the colour rising in her cheeks from under her makeup.  
  
"Excuse me," she whispered and spun round to Satsu. "Satsu," she then whispered. "I need to go. That man is from the palace. I think we've made enough money for supplies. Please explain to Maria. I'll see you in the morning." She slipped off her stool and hurried up the stairs.  
  
Larva watched her leave. He glanced down at the pale tips of his fingers to see them stained with a tanned powder. A disguise? It had to be Lady Miyu. Larva ordered another drink and started to mull over how he would steal the Lady back to the palace. She knew nothing of defending herself so he supposed he could just smuggle her out in the night. Then he could return to the palace and he and his brothers would be safe once again.  
  
Satsu watched Miyu hurry away with slit eyes and then turned and glared at Larva. She rose from the barstool and leapt over the counter to whisper something into Maria's ear. The barmaid's eyes widened and she glanced at Larva before hurrying up the stairs after Miyu. Satsu remained a little longer, watching Larva intently before swinging round, her hair flying and stalking up after her mother.  
  
* * *  
  
Slowly the customers milled out of the Moonwhistle Inn and sauntered off home. Only one figure remained. Larva sat at the counter, beer untouched watching the door. Maria, Satsu and Miyu had not reappeared and two choices battled it out in his mind. He could leave and return the following day hoping the girl would still be here or he could steal her away in front of Maria's eyes and explain later. Well, he couldn't just sit there all night. Sighing, he rose from his stool and approached the door wearily. He opened it a crack and peered up the stairs and in what was visible of the hallway. It was deserted. He smiled and crept up the flight of stairs, checking each step in case it creaked. At the top in the hallway Larva glanced up at the dusty rafters holding up the ceiling. It was too dark to make anything out. He crept nearer to the door and pressed his ear to the wood. He could hear the sound of a girl trying to stifle tears and Maria trying to comfort her.  
  
"Don't you see, Maria?" Miyu sniffed. "He has come to take me back to the palace."  
  
"Larva is a good man," Maria protested. "I'm sure that is not his intention, Miyu." Larva shook his head, smiling to himself. So, it was Miyu for sure.  
  
"One guard is like another," Miyu replied. "He will somehow take me back." There was a sorrowful pause. "I can't go back!" Miyu suddenly burst out. "No one can understand how much I suffered there. I was not a human. I was an object. I may have lived in grandeur but I was confined to a fancy cage, just waiting for my father to sell me to some wealthy lord's son. I am told how to dress, how to speak, what to like even! My father made the maids teach me to sew. He would have been horrified if he knew I wanted to learn how to fence. I was told how to live and if I got married it would just be worse. I would be a nobody bringing up five children and never even speaking to my husband. I will not return!" Larva was forced to pause for a moment. He could not deny the pity he felt for the girl. It was true, she was an object in her father's palace. But the life of his brothers came before sympathy for a Lady. He pressed his ear to the door to hear Miyu now talking in a low voice. "You must get me out of here. Do we have enough to order a cart? What about supplies?" Larva's attention was drawn away from the conversation, as a sharp pointed object was poised at his throat. He recognised the point not as the tip of a blade but the head of an arrow.  
  
"Turn around," snapped a woman's voice. "Slowly. Any sudden moves and you'll be impaled to the door you had your ear to."  
  
Larva turned slowly, hands raised to see Satsu with a bow in hand loaded with one arrow. She must have been sitting in the rafters watching me, he cursed to himself. Satsu eyed his face.  
  
"Mother was right. You do have features most men would remove their own limbs for. I can see why women like you."  
  
"You however, are not attracted to me?" Larva said with mild amusement. Satsu was only 5' 3" whereas he was nearly 8' but here the small girl had the advantage.  
  
"I do not like eavesdroppers. Sly and prying men are what tear this city apart," she snarled, her ferocity greater than her height. "Now you are going to answer my questions clearly and truthfully or you'll end up with an arrow through your windpipe which I can assure you is not a pretty feature. And in case you think I'm bluffing, I wouldn't." She pressed her arrow harder against his skin. "I know exactly how to end your life in one shot. Or I could miss-aim and let your death be slow and painful. Either way would be satisfying. Now, what's your name?"  
  
Larva knew the fiery girl was serious so he answered each question truthfully.  
  
* * *  
  
Miyu carefully wiped the makeup from her face with a soft flannel and the tears with it. She composed herself and tried to be forward thinking. Maria had informed her that they had enough money for food supplies but not enough to be escorted all the way to Iktyo. Miyu at that point had buried her face in her hands but was then informed all was not lost. A man who had been drinking in the bar had told Maria he would escort them as far as the province's border for a cheap price.  
  
"So," Miyu summarised. "We will travel as far as the border, and then Satsu and I will walk up through the village of Daie to the town of Genawa, refill our supplies and then head on up the mountain to the quiet town of Iktyo. There will be another two villages for us to pass through but it is not a necessity to stay there. It would be faster just to pass on through."  
  
Maria nodded and was about to reply when a shout interrupted her.  
  
"Maria!" It was Satsu. "Miyu!"  
  
Maria hurriedly unbolted the door and gasped at the sight that met her eyes. Satsu had forced Larva onto the ground into a dusty corner with one deadly arrow poised at his throat. Maria stumbled forwards but Satsu fiercely shook her head.  
  
"Our good customer Larva was just listening to your conversation. It is his intent to kidnap Miyu and return her to the palace," she informed her mother.  
  
"Bringing a girl back to her home is not what I'd call kidnap," Larva croaked.  
  
"You can stay silent," Satsu growled prodding the arrow into his neck. "It is his duty to bring Miyu back and he would even attempt a kidnap right in front of your eyes, mother. I understand that you like Larva as a customer but Miyu is our main concern, thanks to Chisato."  
  
"Chisato is in danger if Lord Yamano ever discovers she assisted to help his daughter escape," Larva muttered. Maria's face contorted in horror.  
  
"You wouldn't dare hurt my Chisato!" she cried, Miyu clinging desperately to her dress to hold her back.  
  
"No one knows about Chisato's involvement except you," she nudged Larva's head with the arrow point. "Mother, we need to silence him. I can do that permanently." She grinned tugging the arrow back a few inches on the bow, ready to release.  
  
"No!" It was Miyu who had spoken. "I may refuse to return to the palace but I want no deaths to be caused due to my escape." She watched Larva with her unblinking golden eyes, thinking. "Tell me, Larva. Do you think Lord Yamano would ever know if one of his guards went missing?"  
  
Larva blinked. "I believe not," he answered truthfully.  
  
"Very good. Satsu it is my sad duty to inform you that we shall not kill him." Satsu's shoulders slumped in disappointment. Larva breathed a sigh of relief. "I am glad however, to tell you that we have our first hostage." Satsu's smile nearly extended past her ears as she fished into her pockets and drew an object out Larva couldn't quite see.  
  
"Wha-?" he shouted in horror but then his head drooped sideways as he felt a small needle penetrate his skin. Satsu removed the dart from her hostage's neck and grinned.  
  
"Useful little tranquillisers," she said airily. "Useful for shooting at unwanted guards. It's how I enter the palace."  
  
"Satsu?" Miyu murmured a little nervously. "You dance with those in your dress?"  
  
"I stick bungs over the needles," Satsu replied chucking the empty dart into the corner. Miyu shook her head and Maria wrung her hands in frustration.  
  
"Maria," Miyu looked up at the worried woman. "Get the horse and cart ready. I think Satsu and I shall leave tonight. I'll fetch the food supplies."  
  
"What of Larva?" Maria asked.  
  
"I'll take care of him," Satsu cut in. She pulled out a length of rope from the rafters. "Hostage style."  
  
Miyu nodded worriedly wondering if they ever see Larva alive again. She took a wad of notes from Maria and followed her downstairs. Pausing by the bar, Maria turned to Miyu with a caring expression. She ducked under the counter and pulled out what Miyu recognised as the sheath of a sword. It was black with small silver runes running down the length of it and a leather strap attached so the fighter could carry the sheath on his back.  
  
"Miyu, this belonged to my brother."  
  
"Not another gift!" Miyu cried. "Maria, these are family air looms. You should keep them."  
  
"I prefer putting items to use," Maria retorted. She touched the sheath lovingly and then removed the sword within with an expert flick of her wrist. "This is a katana. My brother was a samurai, but he died in the wars. I want you to have this, so you can protect yourself. Satsu is equipped with all sorts of weaponry but I feel you need something to hold when the time comes."  
  
"Maria," whispered Miyu taking the sword and swishing it through the air. The blade hummed gently with each swing. "I cannot handle even a simple short-sword but a katana!"  
  
"Satsu will teach you," Maria smiled proudly. "She is no samurai but a swordsman to make any mother proud."  
  
Miyu placed the katana back in the black sheath and swung it over her neck and shoulder. She hovered before hugging Maria and then hurrying out of the inn, a strained expression on her face. She was never good at goodbyes.  
  
* * *  
  
When Miyu returned she saw a rickety cart with a cotton hood roofing the passengers within parked outside the Moonwhistle Inn. Maria was standing in the doorway discussing the prince with an old man and Satsu was leaning against one of the cartwheels with an exultant expression. Miyu sauntered over.  
  
"Satsu, why are you beaming?" Miyu watched her expression never falter. "Where's the hostage?"  
  
"In the back," Satsu grinned. "Mother wouldn't let me lash him to the wheels."  
  
"I wouldn't either," Miyu muttered heading for the back of the cart. She turned to see Satsu still standing with a merry look on her face. "Satsu? When I see him will our hostage still have two arms and two legs?"  
  
"I kept all his limbs intact," Satsu sniffed as Miyu proceeded to the back of the cart.  
  
She pulled the heavy curtain aside to peer into the gloom in the cart. She could just make out the outline of a figure slumped in the corner. As her eyes adjusted she saw the handsome Larva, rope coiled around his stomach, hands and feet lashed together, mouth gagged and blindfolded. His head still lolled onto one shoulder. Miyu shook her head and hauled herself up into the cart. She warily approached the guard, hands hovering forwards.  
  
"That Satsu goes to far," she muttered and carefully removed the blindfold. Larva let out a faint groan as the drugs began to ware off. Miyu gently lifted his head from his shoulder and leant it against the wall of the cart. She paused for a moment before leaning forwards to place her hands at the back of his head and untying the gag. Larva murmured in his sleep and his head rolled forwards onto her chest. She let out a quiet squeak of alarm, leaping back as the guard flopped forwards. She chucked the gag and blindfold into the corner but decided on that moment not to untie his arms or feet. At that moment Satsu appeared at the entrance.  
  
"Hey," she whined, her eyes full of betrayal. "You took off the gag and blindfolds. They were the best bits!"  
  
"They were unnecessary," Miyu snapped without intending to. "Is the driver ready?"  
  
"Yeah, he's up front now. Mother haggled with him and we've got ourselves a bargain." She beamed. "Got the supplies?"  
  
"Yes. Let us not waste any more time here," Miyu said.  
  
Satsu nodded approvingly and leapt out the cart to bid farewell to her mother and inform the old man of their departure. Miyu slid down the wall and found herself squashed next to the unconscious Larva sprawled on the floor. She sighed in aggravation and hauled him against the wall to make space for herself and Satsu.  
  
The sound of running footsteps announced the arrival of the thief. Satsu leapt into the back of the moving cart through the curtain and slumped to the floor. She yawned loudly and threw an arm round Miyu. Miyu smiled and rested against Satsu's shoulder.  
  
Larva was just wavering on the edge of waking. His eyes were blurred but he realised the blindfold and gag had gone. He moved his head slightly and through half-closed eyes saw the outline of Miyu leaning on Satsu's shoulder. He could feel the effects of the tranquilliser returning. Before he drifted off into a sleeping stupor he heard Satsu say one line of comfort to Miyu.  
  
"You sleep softly. Miyu, you are free now."  
  
* * *  
  
The night was upon them when Larva finally came to his senses. The cart was still rolling forwards at a gentle pace along a quiet track. Larva propped himself up carefully, slightly numb from the dart but managed to balance himself so he could get a look around. He realised that Satsu was nowhere to be seen and this relieved him deeply. He had concluded that there was a definite friction for the first time between him and the angry daughter of Maria. He turned to see Miyu sleeping soundly on the floor, a thin shaft of moonlight falling across her delicate features. For one moment he felt pained by the fact that she was so near that he could just grab her and run for it, but the bonds restrained him. He knew Satsu had taken his sword and the picture of Lady Miyu Yamano so there was no chance of cutting his bonds. Instead he had to be content to stare at the sad girl before him. He remembered her crying words.  
  
"I can't go back! No one can understand how much I suffered there. I was not a human. I was an object."  
  
He thought them over and the familiar feeling of pity washed over him. He remembered in the picture how he had admired her beautiful face but had not taken time to notice her expression. It had been sombre, pained and the eyes did not look at you but stared off into the distance as though somewhere else. His red eyes glittered in the night as he repeated quietly the words Satsu had uttered.  
  
"Miyu, you are free now."  
  
* * *  
  
Miyu awoke in the early morning with a layer of damp dew on her face. Surprisingly, she enjoyed the sensation. Wanting to see where the cart had stopped off she pulled back the curtain and was met to the beautiful sight of the wild valley outside the city. Trees grew wild and bushes untrimmed, flowers over spilling into little ditches and the road was made of dust and stones, not neat little cobbles as there were in the city. The sheer untidiness of it all was what enthralled her. She turned to find Larva's crimson eyes watching her.  
  
"A pretty sight," he said in a soft voice. "Not as pretty as the palace gardens, I'm sure."  
  
"As a matter of fact I prefer here," Miyu retorted. Surely he had given up tempting her to return. "The gardens at the palace had no charisma unlike here. However, I do not care for I shall never see the palace or the city again. As you are our hostage I doubt you will either." She hadn't meant for her tones to sound so harsh, but they reflected her feelings to all associated with returning to her home.  
  
Larva seemed to have no answer so he dropped his gaze. Miyu tried to feel guilty but then she realised one of their crew was missing.  
  
"Have you seen Satsu?" she asked. When the guard looked up and shook his head Miyu glanced about worriedly. "Satsu!" she called.  
  
"Yes?" said a voice by her head. Miyu leapt in surprise and cried out to see Satsu's head hanging upside down from the roof of the cart. "Personally I don't like sleeping in confined spaces so I spent my night under the stars. Plus, I don't like the hostage." She smiled cheerily at Larva who darkly bid her good morning. Satsu turned back to Miyu with a concerned look. "Miyu, there's lots of wild magic in the air round here. In cities it all gets covered up and controlled but out here magic is wild so people can easily bend it to their wills. Can't you sense it?"  
  
"Magic?" Miyu noticed Larva also look up interested. "I'm not sure I understand you." There was little talk of magic in the palace so Miyu was genuinely interested.  
  
"Well," Satsu swung off the roof and landed cat-footed on the grassy bank. "The legend goes that long ago magic flowed freely throughout the valley in the time before humans and cities. The animals were intelligent and nature bloomed. But then some animals began to crave for more power and evolved into humans. Humans began to manipulate the free magic to their wills and thus mages came to be. The other species knew a secret however that the mages did not. They knew that one day, years from then, a child would be born purely of magic. A sorcerer. The magic however had a power and mind of its own. If the humans and mages ever discovered that a sorcerer was coming they would try to manipulate the child into using free magic for their own purposes. So the magic made the animals dumb and the humans ignorant of its existence. The mages forgot their spells and the humans formed cities and towns all over the land. The magic did not mingle well with these gatherings of humans and slowly diminished. Some say it became tame and lost its magical purpose, others that it just vanished from existence. There is still wild magic where there are few humans." Satsu paused, slightly overwhelmed by the direct attention being paid towards her. "One can always sense magic. There is a lot round here." She glanced about.  
  
Miyu paused and let herself think. Yes, she could feel it. The atmosphere was tinted with a feeling of electricity. She continued listen and after a moment felt it moving in a current towards them. "It's coming," she murmured.  
  
"What?" Satsu asked.  
  
"Nothing." Miyu shivered. "Let's get moving. Wake the cart man. I'll get breakfast."  
  
Satsu walked out of sight to the front of the cart and Miyu plunged her hand into the bag of goods she had bought. Pulling out a large bunch of berries she laid them on the floor and pulled out a loaf of bread. Taking three wooden cups she squeezed the berries sweet juice into them and balanced them on the floor. Larva blinked in surprise. So Miyu was actually going to feed him as well? She broke the bread into three equal pieces and then picked up one cup and the piece of bread she was holding and leant out of the cart.  
  
"Satsu!" she called. "Breakfast!"  
  
A hand reached down from the roof and took the grape juice and bread. Miyu smiled and laughed at something Satsu said and then turned back to Larva. Her gold eyes were shining with a happiness that had not been there before. She picked up her grape juice and drank it quickly and then took a bite of her bread. She then hesitantly picked up the third cup and approached Larva warily. She seemed so frightened, Larva thought. Did the prospect of returning to the palace scare her that deeply?  
  
"Miyu," he said softly and she halted in her tracks. "I am firmly bound to the floor. There is no chance of me returning you to Lord Yamano. Do not look so frightened." Miyu attempted a smile and came nearer, kneeling before him.  
  
She watchfully bought the cup up to his pale lips and tipped the grape juice down his throat. Once he had finished Miyu brought the cup back and gently wiped a small trickle of juice from the side of Larva's mouth. Her delicate movements enchanted him. She acted so carefully as though one wrong move would grievously harm him. She paused as she saw him watching her.  
  
"Would you like your bread now?" she asked. Larva nodded, not really hearing the question.  
  
Miyu recklessly tore off a lump of bread and then paused before Larva, eyeing his ropes critically. He could see she wanted to tear them away but didn't trust him enough not to steal her away when Satsu wasn't looking. In his mind he laughed dryly. He didn't blame her for not trusting him, he wasn't sure if he trusted himself. He was broken from his thoughts by the large clump of bread hovering before his face. He tried to lean forwards to bite it but it was just out of reach. Miyu sighed to herself and tucked one fragile hand behind his aqua-haired head and helped him lean forwards to eat the bread without hands.  
  
Miyu watched as the guard ate the bread with difficulty, spraying crumbs down his black robe. She found herself absentmindedly running her fingers through his silky hair, twining the blue locks between her fingers. She realised Larva had stopped eating and she drew her hand quickly away in embarrassment.  
  
She tripped and stumbled across the bumping floor of the cart until she reached the ragged sack. Placing the cups back in the sack as well as the remainder of the bread and berries she suddenly froze. She could hear it again. The magic surging like an electric current. It was drawing nearer...  
  
Larva stared as the girl suddenly went rigid, her eyes unseeing. She gasped and clasped her hands to her ears, her knees bending. She then went limp and fell to the ground, her breathing short and ragged.  
  
"Miyu!" Larva cried but the girl did not respond. Satsu poked her head down from the roof at the cry and stared at the now unconscious Miyu. She swore violently and leapt down to Miyu's side.  
  
"What did you do to her?" she demanded at Larva angrily.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Larva retorted. He shifted in his bonds. "What precisely could I do?"  
  
Satsu just continued to scowl and lifted Miyu's head onto her knee. She plunged her hand into the food bag and groped about for something that smelt salty. Pulling out a Dindi fruit triumphantly (the only fruit to naturally have salts within its skin instead of sugar) and squeezed a bit of its juice into a discarded cup. She placed the cup under Miyu's nose and called to her. Miyu did not respond. Satsu snarled in frustration and looked sharply up at Larva.  
  
"I have a use for you," she said. Larva instantly became fearful. Satsu placed her arms under Miyu's shoulders and hauled her across the floor to Larva. She laid the girl's sleeping head on Larva's lap and continued to waft the salted fruit under her nose. "I have to stay on the roof to watch out for disturbances," Satsu explained to Larva who now looked worried at having a girl lying on his lap. "This road is known for having numerous attacks from thieves. By protecting the cart I'm protecting Miyu. I'll keep the Dindi fruit by Miyu's head but I need you to act as a pillow and call her name so often."  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Larva asked concernedly as Miyu suddenly writhed in her sleep, letting out a fresh moan. Her hand reached out and clutched a bit of his robe. She looked in pain.  
  
"The magic here has a great affect on Miyu, it seems," Satsu replied walking to the back of the cart. She paused and then stalked back, flicking knife from the insides of her travelling jacket. Larva drew back was surprised to find Satsu slashed through his bonds. He flexed his long pale fingers. "Remember," Satsu snapped. "Don't try running off with Miyu. I'll see you escaping and I'm a good shot with my arrows. I won't even hesitate to kill you."  
  
Larva nodded. Right now, he couldn't care about returning Miyu to the palace. As Satsu left he stretched his hands out to the sides and lovingly combed his fingers through her hair. She let out another small moan and he took hold of one of her hands.  
  
"Miyu," he called to her softly. There was no reply. Larva smoothed the hair on her head and let her grip his hand tightly as she was tormented in her sleep. There was a moment's peace...  
  
"Oh, crap!" the sound of Satsu's voice was heard from above. "Larva, we've got company!"  
  
Larva sat straight as the sound of an arrow hissed past the cart. There was a dull thud and a cry from the cart man as he fell to his fate. Larva picked up Miyu's limp form and held it close to his heart.  
  
"Larva!" Satsu now sounded quite hysterical. "Get your butt out here! It's an ambush!"  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
Oh, the suspense... sort of. Sorry if the chapter up to that point wasn't that eventful. Please read and review! The more reviews I get, the more inspired I am to write the next chapter. If some of you want more Miyu+Larva, I'm working on it. I personally don't like the whole love at first sight so I'm building at it. You might have to wait a bit for next chapter. 


	3. The Fire Calls

Shadowed Footprints (Part III)  
  
Ack! The third chapter is here. I forgot to mention it in the second chapter so I'll remind everyone that I do not own Miyu, Larva or any other Vampire Princess Miyu characters that crop up suddenly out of the blue. I do, however own Satsu. Anyway, the fic must go on!  
  
* * *  
  
Larva wrapped his arms around Miyu and clambered out of the back of the truck. Three figures dressed in black stood behind the protection of a shrub and continued to fire arrows at the truck. Muggers sprang instantly to his mind. He wrapped his robes tighter round Miyu and slipped round the back of the truck. Scanning the landscape he spotted a small farmhouse just over the field. Keeping a low profile he hurried across the soil until he reached the house.  
  
The cottage was a neat little house with ivy growing over its brick-laid face and a small red door with a pair of boots discarded outside. Larva rapt impatiently on the door, glancing back in case they had been followed. The finally opened an inch and a small woman dressed in a pinafore glaring up at the eight-foot guard in front of her. Larva bowed quickly and then pushed inside, much to the woman's complaint. He laid Miyu onto a sofa in the corner and then hurried outside again. He stared about for a weapon, seeing as his sword was still in the Moonwhistle Inn and his eyes fell on an abandoned scythe. It was not the first weapon of his choice but it would have to do. He picked it up and experimentally swiped it through the air. Many people, when they first use a certain object sometimes just seem to have an instant understanding. As soon as Larva lifted the scythe he felt he had been using one all his life. He then charged back to the cart to find Satsu struggling against the muggers with all her might. She had discarded her arrows and had drawn a long-sword from the depths of her jacket. It was a heavy and very menacing sword that she handled with ease and even the muggers looked vaguely weary. Bracing himself he swung round from the back of the cart and plunged into the chaos. Satsu gave him a sideways glance and ducked an arrow.  
  
"A scythe?" she sneered. "How original."  
  
Larva dearly wanted to decapitate her but instead he ignored the comment and continued to slash at the oncoming muggers. He was surprised. Usually common road thieves would attack defenceless carts but at the sign of any weapons or struggle they would flee. These thieves were very confident to be fighting two armed people just for goods. One man flew at Larva, his face covered by a hood and high collar. He had a sword clasped in one hand and they grappled, blade on blade. Between each slash Larva heard the man snarl,  
  
"Where's the girl?"  
  
"What girl?" Larva snapped back, ducking a vicious swipe.  
  
This just seemed to anger the man and his blows became more frequent. Larva hissed at one point when the blade whipped through his left cheek. It was only a scratch but it still stung. Finally as the attacker tried to administer an overhead wipe he let his defences down and that was when Larva lunged. The man choked in agony, a thin rivulet of blood streaming down his chest. He fell to his knees and was about to make some motion with his hands when his life left him. Larva turned to see Satsu cornered by the other two muggers. He sailed forwards and quickly dispatched of one from behind.  
  
The third spun round and cursed as both Larva and Satsu rounded on him. He backed up against the cart and dropped his weapon. Raising his hands above his head he looked pleadingly at them both. Satsu glanced at Larva, asking whether they should spare the ruthless crook. Larva was still considering when the crook leapt forwards. Waving his hands in a complicated gesture there was a sudden burst of lightning breaking through the clouds scarring the ground where Larva stood. The guard leapt back just in time and shielded his eyes from the flash. When he looked back the thief had gone. He turned expecting Satsu to be cursing but found her smiling vaguely. She laughed softly to herself.  
  
"The vanishing act," she smiled. Suddenly her amused expression was replaced by one of concern. "That was use of the elements... magic. Those men were trained in arts only mages use. And mages have been dead for centauries." She paused for a moment to think, but then glanced up, alarmed. "Miyu! What did you do with her, hostage?"  
  
Detesting the fact that he was still referred to as the hostage after helping her protect Miyu, Larva lead Satsu to the farmhouse to find a very flustered looking woman standing in the doorway.  
  
"What in damnation is going on?" the woman cried. She halted Larva and Satsu. "No scythes or swords in the house," she snapped in a very strict tone. Larva shrugged and leant the scythe against the wall, followed by Satsu. The woman then nodded in approval and let them enter. "Tea?" she asked as Satsu quickly crossed the hall to Miyu's sleeping form. Larva nodded again and then followed, standing well back from Satsu. There was the sound of cups being removed from the kitchen cupboard and filled with jasmine tea. "That girl so left with me," the woman called over with an icy tone. "She keeps crying out in her sleep. Scared the jeepers out of me. Does she have some illness or something?"  
  
"No, Satsu replied quickly. "She's just surprised." Miyu gave another quiet moan and Satsu stroked her brown hair. "Oh, Miyu. What are you dreaming?"  
  
* * *  
  
Miyu floated.  
  
There was no other word for it.  
  
She wasn't even making an effort to move, just drifting through space.  
  
Actually, it was like floating through a dense red mist. Occasionally an old leafless black tree would drift past her. She wondered why she wasn't frightened. Maybe in this zone all emotions were blotted out? She felt herself slowing and drifting down. Miyu fell neatly into the branch of a tree. There was a small pop and a pale orb appeared in Miyu's lap. She lifted it up curiously and gazed into its depths. She could just see a flame flickering amidst the pale fog. A hiss in front of her caused Miyu to look up as a figure appeared in midair... or the silhouette of one at least.  
  
It was a girl from its, or her figure. Her hair was long and floated around her as though gravity was an easily overlooked matter. Her garment also drifted round her body and kept changing shape from each movement.  
  
"Miyu..." The girl stretched her hands forwards imploringly. Miyu felt herself reaching out to touch the black outline of the figures. "Miyu..." the girl called again in a soft voice. Her voice sounded strange and echoed as though three girls were speaking at once through the same lips.  
  
"Saiyuna!" Miyu suddenly cried, the name surfacing from nowhere. "Why have you summoned me?"  
  
"One of us is lost," Saiyuna replied forlornly. She snapped her fingers and four symbols appeared in her palm. Miyu could see they were little orbs like the one on her lap. One was filled with a raging fire, the next with a wave of water, the one after with a streak of lightning and the last contained a shard of ice. Miyu recognised them as the four elements. Saiyuna removed her hand but the orbs still hovered in midair. She gently picked up the orb of lightning and pressed it to her heart. "Our brother, Lethes of Thunder has been led astray. Jealousy burns in his heart, jealousy for his little sister." She placed the orb gently back into line with the other three.  
  
"Little sister?" Miyu murmured.  
  
"Yes," Saiyuna whispered. "My children," she waved her hand over the orbs. "My two sons, Lethes of Thunder and Quenta of Water. My two daughters, Reiha of Ice and my dear daughter of the Flame," she paused and lifted out the fiery orb with gentle care. "Miyu."  
  
Miyu stared, and vaguely remembered what it was like to feel shock. She stared at Saiyuna and her mother's form became slowly more solid. The skin was a dark shade with pale flowing hair and eyes a piercing green. Miyu spent a few moments just pondering over her mother's age. Her face was smooth and lineless, young enough to be only twenty but her eyes bore a deep wisdom that not even the eldest wise women possessed. Her clothes were really like many sheets of opaque mist that drifted from one colour to the next round her body. Miyu tried to reach further forwards.  
  
"Mother," she called. Saiyuna smiled at her daughter.  
  
"Miyu," she called and her voice began to vanish along with her body. "Miyu, it is time to wake up."  
  
"Mother," Miyu cried straining forwards.  
  
"Miyu, go find your siblings." She was now only an outline fading into the mist.  
  
"Mother," Miyu repeated desperately, a pain forming in her heart.  
  
"Find the fire within. Wake up, Miyu!" Saiyuna called and she emphasised the fifth element. "Wake up, Miyu. Wake-"  
  
* * *  
  
"-Up, Miyu. Please, wake up!" Miyu's eyelids flickered open as Satsu's voice replaced Saiyuna's. "Miyu!" Satsu cried throwing her arms round Miyu's lying form. Through Satsu's hair and robes Miyu could see Larva hovering in the background uncertainly. Miyu smiled at him weakly. Satsu pulled out of the hug, her face dark. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" she snapped. Miyu laughed. She suddenly paused as a white china cup full of jasmine tea was pressed to her lips. She looked up to see Larva gently helping her drink the liquid. The tea burnt her throat but she didn't mind.  
  
Larva helped her regain her health expecting Satsu to whirl round at any moment and drive another dart into his neck, but the black-haired girl merely held Miyu firmly as she drank. The old woman appeared behind Larva's back.  
  
"Is she alright?" she asked, holding a tray of tea. Larva nodded slowly, not take his eyes off the weak Miyu. "It's just that a saw another girl pass through here. She was a strange one at that, all dressed in white with a blue rune on her head and a doll held proudly in her arms. She also fell unconscious in the middle of the road and I found her and nursed her. She kept mumbling and all in her sleep until suddenly, 'poof!' she wakes up and sets off again."  
  
"Reiha," Miyu said raising one hand to push away the cup of juice that had stopped her from previously speaking. Larva placed the cup on the ground and gave her a funny look.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Reiha," Miyu repeated. "I don't know how I know, I just can feel it was her."  
  
"But Miyu," Satsu said. "How can you have known her? You've set foot outside the p-" Larva gave her a look. "Uh, city."  
  
"I don't know," Miyu repeated. "But we must find her."  
  
"Hang on!" Satsu shouted. "What about Iktyo? What about Yui?"  
  
"We will have to prolong our journey for a bit. Satsu," Miyu held Satsu's shoulders firmly and gave her a pleading look. "Please, this is important to me. My... mother told me to find her."  
  
Satsu looked incredulous and Larva confused. Miyu shakily got to her feet and tried to stand, but her knees gave way and she fell. Expecting her face to meet hard stone floor she was surprised to land into the firm support of many folds of black robe. She blushed slightly as Larva caught her and helped her balance on her feet. Satsu had also risen and made for the door.  
  
"Let's make haste," she said over her shoulder, her eyes resolved. "We must catch up with this Reiha."  
  
"She went east," the woman added.  
  
"How convenient," Satsu smiled. It was the direction they had been heading anyway before the attack. She paused and then deposited a small pouch of gold onto the nearest stool by the door. "For your silence," she added. "You never saw us." The woman nodded quickly.  
  
Larva, realising that Satsu was not intending on helping him, gave one apologetic look at Miyu before lifting her up in his arms and carrying out of the cottage. Miyu let out a small gasp of complaint but relaxed, defeated in his arms realising she wasn't going to be able to walk by herself. She felt safe, now that Larva had her bundled within his robes, completely protected. Larva paused by the door and peered back at the woman still standing in the hall with the tray in her hands.  
  
"May I keep the scythe?" he asked.  
  
* * *  
  
"Fighting with a scythe?" Satsu didn't even try to keep the mockery from her voice to a minimum. "Who do you think you are? The Grim Reaper?"  
  
Larva merely replied by glowering at her. He heard Miyu laugh faintly in his arms. He looked down caringly at her as her golden eyes fixed themselves upon his face. She smiled slightly and shifted her weight.  
  
"Larva," she whispered. "I think I'll walk now."  
  
He obediently let her down onto the dusty path where she staggered slightly but managed to hold herself upright. She took a wobbly step forwards and tripped but caught herself. A look of anger appeared on her face at her own failure. Larva couldn't help but admire her resolve. He strode up to her side and she smiled sheepishly and began to walk at a steady pace. Larva glanced about.  
  
"It seems that Satsu has taken flight," he muttered. Miyu giggled softly.  
  
"Satsu doesn't like being around that many people she doesn't like for too long." Larva gave her a long stare, instantly guessing whom out of the two of them was not in Satsu's good books. He heard Miyu chuckle again, the amusement now more pronounced than ever. "Larva, what was it like being a guard? At the palace, I mean."  
  
Larva shrugged. "Uneventful." He didn't mention the mob of women who attacked him on a regular basis. "No one ever tried to rob the palace, oh, apart from one. The Shadow Thief keeps us on our toes, but we can never catch him. I admire him, in a way. The only thief I know with tactics that work." At this Miyu stopped and laughed openly. Larva paused again, waiting until her laughter subsided.  
  
"Larva, what makes you think that the Shadow Thief is a man?" she giggled. Larva stared blankly at her. "Larva!" Miyu burst out. "You realise Satsu is the Shadow Thief!" She sniggered at his horrified expression. "Do you still admire 'him'?"  
  
"Satsu?" he gazed at the spot where the girl had been. "No wonder Maria doesn't talk about her much."  
  
"You called?" Larva nearly cried out as Satsu appeared, hanging upside down on a tree branch above his head.  
  
"Uh... no," he muttered looking downwards again. Miyu smiled and walked on. Larva easily caught up with her again. There was a rustle of leaves as Satsu leapt ahead of them through the tree's interlocking branches.  
  
"Satsu?" Miyu asked as they walked. "You've been outside the city before. How far are we until we reach the village of Daie?"  
  
"We're nearly there," Satsu murmured. "Hey, hostage." Larva listened obediently. "Keep your eyes and ears peeled. Forests are convenient places for thieves to mug people." Larva lifted the scythe automatically and hefted it left and right. The trees were becoming more in number and a canopy of leaves now blocked the sky. There was a thousand hiding places so Larva drew instinctively nearer to Miyu. He was unsure at first why he felt so protective of her, but then discarded the feeling seeing as Miyu had to return to the palace with all her body parts intact. But still...  
  
There was a rustle in front. Larva raised his scythe. Miyu took a step back, feeling horribly vulnerable without a weapon. Her fingers closed around the katana and she dearly wished then she could use it. She heard the faint creaking as Satsu loaded her bow and tensed the string, ready to fire. There was a long pause. Whoever had moved was now aware of them and keeping a low profile. Tired of the wait, Larva lurched forwards and batted whoever hid within the bushes with the handle of his scythe. He felt the wood connect with something and a figure rolled out, cursing quietly. He lay on the ground, massaging a lump on his right temple and was about to rise when Larva's foot crashed down on his chest, forcing the figure to the ground.  
  
Miyu came closer and gasped at the person lying in the dirt at Larva's mercy. It was a boy with a mane of black hair and long slender ears extending backwards. He was dressed in a loose jacket and belt and was bare footed. His eyes opened wide and the boy scowled. Tilting his head sideways he spat out a tooth. He glanced up at Miyu and a grin spread over his face.  
  
"At last," he sighed. "You're finally here. I've been expecting you for an eternity. I-"  
  
The boy stopped as all the wind was knocked out of him as Satsu landed on his chest, on top of Larva's foot. Her bow was once again strapped to her back and she unsheathed a short sword. Pressing it against the boy's throat she snarled at his face, "Enough chit-chat. Who are you?"  
  
"I-I..." the boy spluttered, gasping for air.  
  
"Satsu, get off him!" Miyu shouted. "How do you expect him to answer whilst you're suffocating him?"  
  
Satsu growled deep within her throat and slid off the boy's chest, deliberately kneeling on Larva's already sore toes. Larva dearly wanted to kick the thief but he was already holding the boy down to the ground.  
  
"Bitch," the boy snarled as oxygen flooded back into his lungs. Satsu would have stamped on the boy's head if Miyu hadn't stopped her. "My name is Ichiro and I'm a messenger boy from Lady Ranka."  
  
An uncomfortable silence followed. Larva brow furrowed as he tried to place the name he had heard before. Was it his father who had mentioned it, or one of his brothers? Somehow, he felt Lady Ranka was a woman of great importance. Satsu broke the silence.  
  
"Lady Ranka? Do you speak of the healer and enchantress that resides within the dark forests?" Ichiro nodded slowly. He spread his arms wide, despite the fact he was still pressed to the ground.  
  
"This is her realm." He pointed a finger at Miyu. "She has been expecting you." Miyu wanted dearly to hid behind Larva's back but held her ground.  
  
"If her Ladyship summons, then I will go to her." Larva was impressed by Miyu's firm words. Ichiro bowed, or tried to.  
  
"Then I will take you to her," he grinned and then stared pointedly at Larva. "Or will try to."  
  
"Larva, release him," Miyu said with authority.  
  
"Wait a sec!" Satsu shouted as Larva removed his foot and Ichiro rose, dusting himself down. "How do we know he is not leading us into a trap?"  
  
Ichiro gawped angrily. "Hey, you calling me a liar? If you want proof of my loyalty to Lady Ranka, here!" He slid the back of his jacket down and bent his head forwards so all present could see the vivid tattoo of a red circle with a black silhouette of a doll in the centre.  
  
"Lady Ranka's seal," Larva murmured. "I believe him." Ichiro pulled his jacket back over his shoulders and then leapt off into the trees.  
  
"Hey, wait!" Miyu called after him.  
  
"Follow my voice!" Ichiro laughed distantly. Miyu, Larva and Satsu set off at a run after him.  
  
The trees gnarled twigs scratched at their faces and root kept appearing at regular intervals, threatening to trip them up but they kept running, following Ichiro's calls. Miyu noticed the woods kept changing, it became darker, the trees now standing like black pillars, veils of mist hung in the air like silk curtains and large rose-like flowers bloomed everywhere, their vibrant colours standing in contrast to the inky blackness. The atmosphere made you feel very nostalgic and Miyu found herself thinking of her mother and yet again she could hear the roar of magic, no approaching but flowing round her. She opened her eyes and found the darkness pressing in on her and was suddenly at unease. She felt firm fingers wrapped round her hand. Looking up she could just see Larva's outline but none of his handsome features. She hoped he couldn't see her face, the burning in her cheeks signalled a blush.  
  
"We're here," Miyu jumped as Ichiro appeared in front of her out of the gloom. His face was illuminated in a blue glow and he held a flower, whose petals seemed to emit a soft light. Out of the corner of her eye, Miyu saw Larva peered in at the flower and the light cast gentle shadows across his beautiful face. Miyu tore her eyes away and followed Ichiro through a low arch that had appeared among the trees.  
  
They entered a domed hall, almost impossibly tall with long vines hanging from the ceiling and creepers blooming with flowers climbing the four walls. Before them stood a large oak door, with carvings of plants and rose engraved across the surface. Ichiro approached the door and knocked importantly.  
  
"Enter," a soft voice called. It was the type of voice that did not need to raise itself to be heard. Ichiro made a motion to push the door when it opened of its own accord. Miyu drew back slightly to find Satsu standing behind her. She glanced at the thief who nodded encouragingly and gestured for her to enter.  
  
Miyu stepped into the next room, which she found was much like a replica of the first hall, except five times the size. The other change was that there was no floor, just a large dark pool with a stone path leading through its icy depths to a rounded platform at the far end of the hall. Miyu began to pace down the pathway after Ichiro and found that Larva and Satsu followed her from behind. As she gazed into the gloom she saw a stone chair in the centre of the stone platform, holding a woman dressed in a white kimono with a flowered obi and her face pretty and place, black straight hair falling round her delicate features. She looked exceptionally like a geisha... or a doll. A stringed instrument Miyu recognised as a koto lay by her feet.  
  
Ichiro approached the platform and fell on one knee, head bowed.  
  
"Lady Ranka," he acknowledged.  
  
"I congratulate you, Ichiro," Lady Ranka said, her glassy blue eyes not leaving Miyu's face. "For finding Miyu. Now leave us."  
  
Ichiro nodded and silently left, shutting the large oak doors behind him. Miyu expected the room to be plunged into darkness but as the door closed hundreds of buds suddenly opened revealing the glowing blue flowers that Ichiro had held as his torch to guide them here. Miyu hovered before Ranka feeling awkward.  
  
"My flowers," Ranka smiled. "They only bloom in complete darkness. Miyu, approach."  
  
Miyu came closer, her heart beating. She could smell the magic that surrounded this woman and felt unprotected. Ranka reached out and held Miyu's chin between slender fingers.  
  
"At last our little fire demon has come to us," she smiled. Miyu stared at her, confused.  
  
"Lady Ranka, I am no demon."  
  
Ranka laughed and released Miyu's chin. Then she rose from her seat and knelt on the ground before her koto and plucked a melancholy note.  
  
"Many people nowadays believe that demons are purely associated with evil. They instantly imagine scaly creatures with fangs and leathery wings that screech and live to taste human blood on their fangs. They do not realise that many demons are born to protect humankind. Some demons look human; some imitate trees and plants or animals. I myself am a demon." She rose from the koto and leapt backwards into the air. Miyu gasped as the lady floated with ease, reclining upon nothing. "Miyu," Ranka looked forlorn. "You are a demon, just like your mother and brothers and sister. But you are not evil."  
  
"I am no demon," Miyu repeated shakily. She was now frightened. "I cannot... I can't use magic..."  
  
"Can't you?" Ranka snapped. "Have you forgotten all Saiyuna told you? Miyu, you must find your inner flame."  
  
"I don't understand-" Miyu began but suddenly leapt aside as Ranka suddenly lashed out. She darted to the side just as slashed through the air with an invisible force. She heard Larva and Satsu leap to their feet, blades at the ready. Ranka turned to them and laughed. With one casual wave of her hand thin strings of light cut through the air, catching them both and holding above the floor.  
  
"Miyu!" Larva shouted, unable to help.  
  
Miyu was breathing fast, fear writhing inside her. Ranka turned again to face her. Miyu backed away. She could tell Ranka would not hesitate in killing her. But what had brought this murderous rampage on? Miyu slammed her back against the wall and spun aside as Ranka's ability to control an invisible force whipped at her again. She wasn't quite fast enough and the energy grazed her arm. She cursed silently clasping her shoulder but keeping her eyes fixed firmly upon her opponent. She could feel warm moisture under her fingers... blood.  
  
Ranka advanced, smiling victoriously. Miyu sank slowly to her knees and her fingers closed on the hilt of the katana. She couldn't use it properly, but it was her only chance, wasn't it? She waited, steadied herself and then drew the sword and lunged it forward. The blade flashed in the light and Miyu for one moment thought she had struck her target. But Ranka had merely sidestepped the katana and with one motion flicked the sword from Miyu's grasp. Doom pressed in. Miyu shrunk back and could feel a lump in her throat. She looked up to see Satsu thrashing wildly at her bonds and Larva hanging limply, a hopeless look of failure upon his face.  
  
I'm all alone, Miyu thought fearfully. At that lost thought, another was born. She could feel terror mixing with anger in her heart, producing wild fire. Anger. She looked up, eyes blazing. She was Saiyuna, Queen of the Elements' daughter. She was the fire goddess! And she was not going quietly.  
  
As Miyu curled herself up into a small, frightened ball a small spark flickered within her palms. A shadow fell over her defeated from.  
  
"And now, Miyu," Lady Ranka whispered, "It is time to die. Goodbye."  
  
"No," Miyu hissed, raising her head, her liquid gold eyes flashing. "My time is not finished!"  
  
* * *  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Ahh! The suspense! ... Right? Thank you for all the reviews! You all made my day. ^_^ Keep 'em coming! The third chapter is on its way. Remember: the more reviews, the more inspired I am to write more. Ps. that wasn't meant to sound like a threat. ^_^;; 


	4. Ice and Thunder

Shadowed Footprints (part IV)  
  
Sorry it's taken so long for me to upload with the site reconstruction and everything. My computer keeps dying or as Becca puts it 'Being infested by Satan.' There was an error I spotted in the last chapter where I wrote Methis instead of Lethes. I must have been half asleep but I think it's fixed now. If not, mention it and I'll try and fix the damn thing. Enough talk. The next chapter is at hand. Oh yeah, I don't own Miyu, Larva, blah blah blah blah blah...  
  
* * *  
  
Larva watched in admiration and disbelief as the small form of Miyu crouched upon the cold stone floor now rose to her feet. She was scratched and bruised but still resolute. Ranka stood, unblinking as Miyu held out her hand, palm-up and glared at her opponent. Larva wondered why Ranka did not respond and feared she was saving something nasty for Miyu. He again tried to rip himself from the light strings grasp but to no avail.  
  
"My time is not finished," Miyu repeated, her voice barely a hiss. "Behold my fire!" An angry red flame burst into life casting a flickering light about the room. He saw the pale blue flowers contract at the light and close their buds. Miyu did not move, but her eyes were burning. "Now feel my anger!" Her hand flew forwards, throwing the flame at the geisha woman.  
  
As the flames rushed forwards like a violet snake Ranka raised her hand and clicked her fingers. The great fire that had once been now shimmered and died. Miyu face dropped in horror as the flames crackled on the stone floor out of life. Ranka looked up, but now her eyes were smiling. She waved her hands and the strings of light also vanished, dropping Larva and Satsu lightly to the floor.  
  
Satsu instantly ran towards Miyu but Larva was there before her. Throwing his arms round her he hushed her into silence. He could feel her trembling as her thoughts conflicted as she mused over what had just occurred. Giving up, Miyu let out a small sob and let herself be shielded by the warm folds of Larva's robe. Satsu had drawn her heavy sword and now held it before her menacingly.  
  
"Explain to me what just happened," she snapped at Ranka.  
  
"Miyu has passed the test," Ranka whispered. Her glassy eyes had not left Miyu.  
  
"Don't give me your damn riddles!" Satsu shouted, aggravated. Ranka merely smiled, undaunted by the huge blade wielded before her.  
  
"It is Miyu's choice if she wishes to explain," Ranka replied softly, moving backwards and seating herself at the koto. She strummed a few chords absently. The notes echoed against the flower-laden walls. "Miyu understands, so therefore she will tell all, if that is her choice."  
  
Satsu scowled, not fully understanding but lowered her sword. It seemed Lady Ranka's words had unsettled her. Ranka laughed quietly at their discontent and rose to her feet once more.  
  
"Now that I have spoken to Miyu, I wish to exchange brief words with those accompanying her." Ranka gestured to a small, stone side room accessed through a small arched door to the left of the room.  
  
"You will wish to speak with me?" Satsu asked. She turned to glance at Larva smiled nastily. "The spare is just a hostage." Larva scowled but did not bother to pick a fight whilst cradling Miyu. He stared down at the girl in his arms. Why was he feeling compassion for the one he was meant to be returning to the palace? His brother's lives depended on it and yet he felt some reluctance to take her back to what aggrieved her life so much.  
  
"Actually," he heard Ranka say. "I wish to speak with your Larva first."  
  
"What?" Satsu spluttered but did not complain. She stalked over to Larva and took Miyu from his arms. He felt pained to let her go but then followed Ranka obediently from the room.  
  
* * *  
  
The side room was much like the entrance hallway, just with a lower ceiling and lit by the same blue flowers. Ranka followed him through the door and then closed it behind her. Larva felt apprehensive at the idea of being alone in a room with a woman who had nearly lynched Miyu but focussed his thoughts. Ranka approached him and by the pale blue light studied his face.  
  
"I say," Ranka whispered. "You are beautiful." Larva felt himself bristle but knew the words did not quite mean what he thought. Ranka's eyes continued to study his face while she spoke. "I am in no doubt you have a lot of female admirers." Larva didn't answer. Ranka chuckled to herself. "Many men would consider themselves blessed to have the face you possess and yet," she paused thoughtfully. "Women are not what you desire."  
  
"No," Larva murmured, feeling he needed to say at least something.  
  
"Yet you care for Miyu?" Ranka commented. Larva was lost for a response. "Larva, you have committed yourself to her." Larva was caught in the full strength of Ranka's stare. "You must help her. She is the fire goddess and you will protect her. Along your route you will suffer pains and losses, but you will find something far more precious. Here." Larva looked down to find Ranka holding a white mask with a definite macabre feel to it. And yet he was not repelled. He lifted it to his face and found it sat upon his features perfectly. "This is your bond," Ranka's words interrupted his train of thought, "to Miyu. Wear this mask when in large crowds so not to draw attention to yourself. Remember, these are your words of wisdom and yours alone to share. I bid thee luck, Larva." Ranka bowed slightly and Larva knew it was the end of the meeting. He turned to leave through the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Satsu stood outside with Miyu leaning against one shoulder. Her eyes had reopened but she still looked unsure. Satsu kept stroking her hair and murmuring words of comfort. Miyu smiled as Larva came out and tried to stand straight.  
  
"Damn this," she muttered, steadying herself. "I am so weak. Satsu has agreed to give me fencing lessons." Satsu rolled her eyes and leant Miyu against Larva, who felt like a lamppost.  
  
"I suppose that woman wants to see me," Satsu muttered and marched out of the room. Larva watched her leave and then turned back to Miyu who was now attempting to walk.  
  
"You seem so ashamed of failing," he commented as Miyu tripped and caught herself.  
  
"I want to prove I can be independent," Miyu replied staggering back to Larva. Larva had once again removed his mask so now Miyu could stare freely at his true face. "Larva, my flame frightens me. I do not quite understand what is happening. Or I do understand, but don't want to. That doesn't make sense, does it?"  
  
"I believe I understand," Larva replied and pulled an arm round her. "But you must know I will protect you." Miyu looked queerly up at him.  
  
"Really? I thought your main mission was to return me to the palace."  
  
"I now have a new mission," Larva replied, holding her tight. "I will guard your life."  
  
Miyu hovered in his embrace, a blush returning. She in a way wanted to remain in his grasp forever. But then she remembered how the servants at the palace had waited on her and she had felt useless. A spark of defiance rose within. She moved out of his grasp and stared up at him levelly.  
  
"Larva, I know you are strong and I am flattered that you care about my safety but..." she paused at his confused face. "I can care for myself." She quickly turned and hurried away back to the entrance hall.  
  
Larva watched her leave, rather surprised at what had just happened. She may be a fire goddess with a temper to match her flame, but she was not yet strong enough to protect herself. He shook his head and placed his mask back on. He couldn't abide women. If they weren't falling all over him in love struck trances they were taking him hostage and giving him the cold shoulder. There was a heavy creak and the door to the side chamber opened and a rather pale looking Satsu stumbled out.  
  
"Are you feeling well?" Larva asked mildly, not feeling sympathy for the opposite sex. Satsu swore at him and pushed past after Miyu. Larva shrugged, smiling at the thief's anger under his mask and followed them out.  
  
* * *  
  
Miyu was quiet as Larva and Satsu appeared behind her. She felt slight guilt for rejecting Larva's offer to help, but she was determined to be independent after a life of being waited on hand and foot at the palace. She could tell Satsu was feeling more spiteful after the meeting and Larva's emotions were hidden behind an expressionless mask. She wanted to ask why Ranka had given him such a gift - she supposed it was a gift, how else could he have got it? - But right then she felt too uncomfortable to talk to him so she looked away to see Ichiro running towards them, a blue flower sitting in a gothic lantern swinging from his hand.  
  
"I'll escort you from the wood," he puffed as he arrived beside them. "I believe Lady Ranka has explained all."  
  
"Pretty much," Satsu croaked. The colour had not returned to her cheeks. "But we do not have a destination. Or we did, but it seems to have been erased due to the recent events." She trailed off.  
  
"Find Reiha," Miyu murmured.  
  
"Why?" Satsu moaned tiredly. "We don't even know what she looks like. Why do we need to go chasing after someone we've never heard of?"  
  
"Because I was told to," Miyu replied quietly.  
  
"By who?" Satsu snarled in reply. Larva could see a small argument brewing. He looked at Miyu who wore an expression of agitation.  
  
"I believe Miyu does not feel it is time to tell us yet," he said.  
  
"No one asked you, hostage," Satsu retorted, turning to him angrily. "You're lucky we haven't tied you up and dragged you all the way up to now." Despite her grumbles, Satsu ceased all complaint. Ichiro glanced about questioningly before turning and setting off at a sprint, calling to them. Miyu sighed and her shoulders sagged. Another painful chase through the forest. She was grateful for Larva pulling her out of a tricky situation but she wouldn't mention it.  
  
* * *  
  
Ichiro left them at the roadside on the other side of the forest and by then they were tired and deprived of supplies.  
  
"Lucky for you," Ichiro instructed them before departing, "I know for sure that the village of Daie is only half a mile from here. Just keep following the road and you'll pass right through it."  
  
"Praise be to the gods," Satsu sighed, enjoying the sunlight after the impending darkness of the forest. Miyu smiled to herself. She knew what Satsu was thinking. A small village may not be full of riches but it was time for the legendary thief to put her skills to use. Miyu didn't approve, but she wouldn't stop Satsu. Chisato had tried on numerous occasions and it hadn't worked. Larva yet again kept his stoic demeanour about him. They set off along the dusty track, each mulling over what Lady Ranka had told them.  
  
* * *  
  
The village of Daie was small but busy. It was made up of little houses surrounding a square with branches of farming land surrounding the area and filling the space. Stalls with brightly coloured tents filled with many fruits and other trinkets had been set up in the cobbled square and all the inhabitants were out buying their groceries. Miyu wandered among the crowds, glad she no longer had to worry about anyone recognising her. Larva followed her closely, watching for any thieves. Satsu had slipped away, probably to rob something and then cause a commotion. It was her favourite game, steal something valuable, get it out of sight and then leave a small clue and have the whole town in an uproar. Usually she left a small piece of silk to symbolise the Shadow Thief.  
  
Miyu smiled at the thought when suddenly a man threw himself in front of her and began begging her to buy some of his charms. She tried to explain that she did not have any money when the man suddenly propelled himself at her, catching her arms and breathing in her face.  
  
"Money is not the only currency I except," he drawled.  
  
Miyu was disgusted and horrified, twisting away. She wanted to summon her flame but then she feared she would have the entire village after her. Small villages were always swarming with superstition and witch and demon sendings were still common. She tried to pull away again but the man's grip was too strong. He grinned at the thought of having a lone defenceless girl at his mercy. Suddenly something round and hard connected with the sound of hammer on stone. The man let go and staggered, glancing about with his good eye for the source of the attack. A foot then collided with his stomach and he fell to the ground and he looked up to see a tall man standing above him, red eyes flaming and pale hands balled into fists. Miyu stood a few paces away, shaking.  
  
"Never come near her again," Larva snarled. The man nodded terrified and then rose quickly and disappeared through the crowd that had formed. Fights were rare in the village of Daie. "Miyu," Larva turned caringly. "Are you alright?"  
  
Miyu didn't move, her eyes burning. Why didn't she defend herself? She turned and fled through the crowd, wanting to be alone.  
  
"Miyu!" Larva called after her, but she had vanished. He sighed and pushed after her. No women tried to stop him. The mask had to be working.  
  
* * *  
  
The spot was quiet and secluded, just outside the village. It was a grassy slope running smoothly down into fields of hay dented with apple trees cropping up so often. In the distance a blood red sun sank slowly beneath the silhouette of mountains and bathed the lands in an orange glow. Miyu sat at the trunk of a tree, knees brought up to her chest in a protective huddle. Her right hand hung down by her side and a small flame flickered hesitantly in the centre of her palm. She watched the setting sun with golden eyes and then glanced down at her own fire. Her flame seemed so pitiful compared to the sun's great glowing orb. Would I give up? Miyu asked herself. No, I would never fail my mother.  
  
"Mother," Miyu whispered sadly. "I can't do this."  
  
Her flame extinguished itself at that thought. She leant back against the trunk and twined her fingers through her hair. Was she being unfair on Larva? He only wished to help. No, she would fend for herself. A shadow passed over her. She clenched her fist. Starting from now.  
  
Miyu swung round, hand outstretched and sent a spiral of fire towards her target. The man screeched and tried to bat the fire from his black clothes. For a moment Miyu thought in horror it was Larva but then realised that this man was only half the height and his face was wrapped in black cloth except for a single slit for the eyes. Finally he turned, his clothes singed but generally unharmed.  
  
"You it is you," he grinned, or Miyu supposed he was grinning, triumphantly. "Lethes awaits you!"  
  
He snapped his fingers and instantly Miyu felt herself taught with an electric pain. Lethes? Now she remembered, her brother, Lord of Thunder. She tried to writhe away but the current held her fast. Slowly she raised her hand still pinned to her side and summoned and fireball. The assailant had only two seconds to realise what was happening when he was yet again engulfed in fire. Only these flames did not just singe his clothes. These were flames of anger and they burnt deep into his flesh. The man writhed and howled but would not die quietly.  
  
"No, I will not fail you, Lethes!" he shrieked and raised his hand to perform a death spell. He muttered, his eyes wild and the incantation grew, as did the sparks in his right hand. Miyu tried desperately to break her bonds but now she was held fast.  
  
So this was the end, she thought numbly. To be picked off by a disciple of her jealous brother.  
  
She could not fight. Could not run.  
  
As the spell became ready Miyu prepared herself to embrace death.  
  
There was a swipe and spatter of blood. Miyu reopened her eyes to see the man rigid, his arm raised but no hand at the end, only a gored stump. The hand now lay limp in the grass. Slowly her attacker fell to his knees and his murderer stared blankly down at his corpse. Larva kicked the body out the way. Miyu stared angrily at him. She tried to hold the expression. Tried...  
  
It was no use; Larva's expressionless mask of duty could not keep her infuriated for long. He bought his pale hands up to his face and removed the mask. Underneath, his features were furrowed.  
  
"I apologise," he said, turning away. "That was your victim." He began to walk away but stopped as Miyu arms threw themselves round his waste.  
  
"No," she whispered, pressing her forehead into the small of his back. "It is I who apologise." There was silence. No words were needed to be exchanged. Miyu felt at piece as she rested against his back. She felt his long fingers curl round her hands and smiled.  
  
"I was worried I had come too late." Larva broke the silence.  
  
"No," Miyu said again. "Your timing was flawless." Larva turned, his fingers holding her chin. Miyu leant in against his chest and breathed out. Larva smiled as the fire goddess released her sorrow. She brought one of his hands up to her face and pressed it against her cheek. "Larva." He looked down. "You have my consent to be my guardian." There was a pause, and then, "No. I want you to be my guardian."  
  
Larva squeezed her fingers in a silent confirmation.  
  
* * *  
  
Far away, perched on a village roof with a bag of stolen apples clutched in one hand, Satsu watched the two holding each other and took another bite out of a half eaten apple. She envied them in a way. She leant on one elbow and fished a bit of silk out of her pocket, dropping it lightly on the windowsill.  
  
Satsu had never loved anyone, not that she hadn't tried. A number of men had interested her on first impressions, but then they'd end up being loud and constantly drunk, or thick and out of work, or a fine man who suddenly proclaims he is a guard.  
  
Yes, Satsu mused tossing her apple from one hand to the other. Her profession always got in the way of her love life, and then her mother had told her so often that men were unreliable and bound to break your heart, so the prospect of falling in love had left her.  
  
Yet this picture of trust before her stirred something within the thief's hard heart.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning...  
  
Miyu rose from the hard futon and blinked in the bright morning light filtering through the shutter slits. They had rented out two separate rooms; mainly because Satsu refused to sleep in the same room as her hostage and still kept at the notion 'he'll nab Miyu while we sleep'. Miyu looked across the room to see Satsu sitting in the corner checking through all her weapons. She wore a sombre expression as she flicked each knife experimentally before plunging them back into the depths of her travelling coat.  
  
"Hey," Miyu called softly. "Are you okay?"  
  
Satsu nodded. "You're awake. Shall we go to breakfast?"  
  
"What about Larva?"  
  
Satsu shot her an irritated glance. "I think Larva can escort himself to breakfast, Miyu."  
  
"I'm sorry," Miyu shrugged, rising from her bed.  
  
She recalled last night, wandering back into the square with Larva to meet Satsu. He had been especially quiet and she wondered if he had forgotten the time under the apple tree. Satsu had gone to bed early, a sign that meant she was in a bad mood and Miyu and Larva had been left alone in the bar. The conversation became slightly more comfortable. Larva did not say much about himself; he was more of a listener so Miyu described the inside of the palace to him in great detail and then moved onto the secret routes she used to get into the slaves quarters. All she had learnt about Larva was that a rich lord had adopted him along with his two brothers, Lemures and Spartoi. She asked if he missed them and the response was 'greatly'. Finally the hours became late so Larva escorted her to her room. She was disappointed that the evening had gone so quickly but then had taken her hand and kissed it softly and formally before turning to his room. Miyu had stared at the patch of skin his smooth lips had touched. That night she had slept with a faint smile upon her lips.  
  
She turned to find her white kimono and red obi laid out neatly on the floor. Miyu hastened to put them on and then waited until Satsu agreed they could go. As they descended down the stairs to the bar Miyu realised that it was only two days ago she had escaped from the palace. It felt like much longer. She wondered how Chisato was coping, and whether her father actually cared that she had vanished.  
  
The bar was smoky, much like the one at the Moonwhistle Inn except less crowded. She immediately spotted Larva's tall profile sitting at the bar counter on a stool. He had removed his mask and was currently trying to ignore an infatuated barmaid. She smirked to herself and pushed over to him. As she pulled up a stool next to Larva Miyu could tell that he was glad of their arrival. The barmaid gave a disappointed last look at Larva before turning to serve her other neglected customers.  
  
"Down here first thing and the hostage instantly starts taking advantage of poor young girls," Satsu sulked sitting deliberately two chairs away from Larva. Larva was about to reply when Miyu firmly shook her head and mouthed 'not in good mood' to him. He nodded and turned back to his beverage that had been spilt over the counter, seeing as the barmaid had been concentrating more on him than the drink. Miyu ordered a fruit juice and then turned back to Larva who had been watching her with a muted expression.  
  
"So, where do we set off to?" Miyu asked. She already knew they were travelling to Genawa but she felt she needed to pick up a conversation.  
  
"The town of Genawa," Larva replied, eyes still watching her. "From what I heard-"  
  
"Whilst you were eavesdropping at her door," Satsu finished ominously. Miyu saw Larva trying to ignore Satsu's icy comments.  
  
"Satsu, leave the hostage alone," Miyu grinned as Larva rolled his eyes and took another swig of beer.  
  
Satsu was about to reply when the door burst open from behind letting in a chilly breeze. A man stood in the doorway; shoulders sagging as though out of breath.  
  
"She's back," he panted. Several people leapt to their feet.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"North of the village. Quick, we may be able to nab her this time!" The man turned and jogged off to the next house to give the strange news. A large group of men rushed out after him.  
  
"What is happening?" Miyu shouted over the chaos. The barmaid turned and replied in a loud voice.  
  
"A strange lass has been appearing lately at strange intervals. She must be demon of something because everywhere she goes something of someone gets frozen. We call her the Ice Maiden and ever since Go Narita's son got frozen he's offered over 500 gil to anyone who catches her. My husbands out 24/7 because of this damn gel. Hey, where you going?"  
  
Miyu was already heading towards the door, Satsu and Larva close at her heels.  
  
"Miyu?" Satsu demanded as they entered the sunlit square. "What's going on? I'd like an explanation."  
  
"Reiha has come," Miyu murmured, eyes scanning the area. "She has come and is calling me, and it is my duty to answer."  
  
"Miyu," Satsu growled. "You're talking like that damn Ranka. I want sense, not mumbled garbage." Larva hesitated, wondering whether to strike her for ordering Miyu, but decided against it. Satsu was a lethal fighter and he did not want her as an opponent.  
  
"My mother asked me to find her," Miyu answered and then set off at a run.  
  
"What?" Satsu yelled following her. "Her mom?"  
  
She got no reply.  
  
* * *  
  
A great throng of villagers had formed at the outskirts of Daie. They were staring up at a girl, perched atop a rock just out of reach. Some of them yelled obscenities; others just shook fists or weapons. Miyu saw her from afar, a short girl, shorter than Satsu with snow-white skin and hair black short hair tied in loose pigtails. A blue symbol was etched clearly upon the skin of her forehead and she wore a long white kimono.  
  
"Demon!" a man shouted from the crowd. "No longer shall you bring us ill fortune."  
  
"Foolish humans," her voice rang high and clear. "Always meddling in others business." She glanced up and Miyu saw her chilly eyes widen slightly as she caught sight of her. Looking down at the mob, she smiled. A few men backed off. "Those who are wise will leave us," she said darkly. "Those who remain will now understand the meaning of winter chills." Many men turned and edged away whilst some stood resolute and determined. "My, my," the ice maiden sighed, "you fools are persistent. A lesson." She raised a hand. "Do not meddle with the gods."  
  
An icy torrent streamed from her fingers, catching the villagers with its wrath. The ice former quickly upon their frightened faces and petrified bodies. Soon only cold statues of the villagers remained.  
  
"Reiha!" Miyu stopped before her, anger burning.  
  
"Who calls my name?" Reiha turned to Miyu quizzically. "Ah, sister. We meet at last."  
  
"You two are sisters?" Satsu exclaimed, astounded.  
  
"Reiha, why did you steal the lives of those innocent people?" Miyu shouted.  
  
"I gave them a chance to live, but yet again humans prove to be weak. I am a god," she laughed mirthlessly. "I am merciful for a god. If a god spares all the humans who get in their way, then they are just weak." Miyu scowled at her. She had a feeling that she and Reiha were going to have many disagreements. She felt Larva standing closely behind her and was provided with confidence due to his closeness.  
  
"Mother sent me to find you."  
  
"Yes, mother also came to me. She said I would find you and we are to go put Lethes in his place?" Reiha smiled to herself. "Lethes is our big brother and has become strong in his elements. I believe he discovered a legend long ago that has driven him to do some drastic things. He has become very powerful and I do not think I could defeat him alone."  
  
"I would assist you," Miyu added.  
  
"Ha!" Reiha laughed sharply. "You? You have only just discovered your element, little sister. You would only slow me down."  
  
Miyu scowled. "If I am so useless then why did mother summon me?" she shouted.  
  
"Mother needs all the allies she can retrieve to stop Lethes. I believe just finding me was your test. Well, you have met me here now so you can go home and come back when you are stronger. I will summon brother Quenta and we will bring some sense to Lethes. We will inform you of our victory later."  
  
Miyu's teeth clenched. A flame sparked into life. Reiha smiled amused and gazed down at her little sister.  
  
"Do you want to fight me?" she laughed. "You will not win. I can tell you."  
  
"Enough!" Miyu snapped, looking up. "I will not be ridiculed!" She cast her flame forth, waiting for the cry of horror, but it did not come. Reiha had vanished. Miyu turned and only leapt away in time as a shower of icicles pierced the ground where she stood. Reiha lowered her hand.  
  
"Not bad. You are agile but I was going easy on you. Miyu, I will not travel with you. That is final. However, I will not prevent you from following me to Lethes. I believe he lives high in a mountain of darkness. It's whereabouts I am not sure of but I will leave it to you to find out. All I can say is go west." Reiha turned away and began to vanish. Just before leaving completely she added, "Miyu, next time I see you I will expect a proper opponent." Then she was gone.  
  
Miyu bowed her head in frustration and felt two arms wrapped round her body. She slightly cheered up at Larva's act of warmth and leant back in his arms.  
  
"Opponent?" she said to his mask. "I wanted her as an ally, not an enemy." Larva stroked her cheek and placed his hands over her eyes so she could relax in darkness.  
  
"Hey," Satsu called and her voice no longer sounded sharp, but forlorn. "Can we get going?"  
  
Miyu nodded, her face still hidden in Larva's hands. His touch soothed her thoughts and she focussed.  
  
"We head west."  
  
* * *  
  
The evening came quickly and they three sat down in an overgrown field of grass under they rapidly darkening sky streaked with red and pink. They had managed after a while to get a fire going and Miyu huddled closer to the warming flame. Larva had removed his mask seeing as there were no infatuated females in sight. Satsu yawned and removed her long coat to reveal a short tunic underneath. There was a sound of many blades and other weapons clinking together as she set the garment on the ground. Miyu smiled and glanced at Satsu, who had now picked up a rock and was sharpening her long sword. It reminded Miyu of something.  
  
"Satsu, you said you would teach me to fence." Satsu looked up.  
  
"Yes," she said thoughtfully. "I am sorry, but we haven't had much time for lessons."  
  
"There's plenty of time now," Miyu commented airily, though there was a hopeful to her voice.  
  
"Alright," Satsu sighed heaving herself to her feet. She placed her heavy long sword by her feet and drew out a thin bladed sword. Miyu placed her hand on her katana but Satsu shook her head. "The katana has the sharpest blade and this is only a practice lesson. We do not want any damage done. Sheath your sword." Miyu let go reluctantly and accepted another thin bladed sword Satsu found in her coat. Satsu took up a fighting stance and Miyu copied her, one foot before the other and standing at 45odegrees but facing straight on. "Let me see how well you can defend yourself already, then we shall work on your moves."  
  
"Very well," Miyu nodded and prepared herself to fight. She didn't know why but she felt some form of inner strength and was almost ashamed to admit, but she was looking down on Satsu. Her thoughts kept repeating, 'I am a god. No mortal is going to beat me!'  
  
"And... fight!" Satsu snapped and the two fighters plunged. Miyu felt herself move forwards, her hands flicking from side to side of their own accord. She managed to block Satsu's first moves but then knew the thief was going easy on her. Satsu frowned in effort and quickened her pace. Miyu continued to black and jab until she felt the tip of the sword touch Satsu's stomach and froze. Satsu smiled softly in defeat.  
  
"Touché," she whispered. "It seems that being a god gives you quick reflexes and that was not much of a match." Miyu looked away, guilt forming for beating Satsu. "However," she turned to see Satsu grinning, now holding her heavy long sword. "I will show you a true match of power."  
  
Miyu felt her insides contract at the sight of the thick blade hovering before her eyes. Larva stood up in protest but Satsu merely smirked. "She is a god," she laughed as Larva paused. "This should be child's play. Right, Miyu?"  
  
"Larva," Miyu whispered. "Please sit down." Larva sank reluctantly to the ground. "Satsu, seeing as you get to use your favourite weapon, let me use my katana." She drew the thin sword from its sheath and gave it an experimental flick through the air. The blade hummed and Miyu preferred wielded such a weapon. The blade was lighter and more to her taste.  
  
"Then we begin." Satsu bowed and once again they prepared to fight. There was a long pause as the two sides paused, ready to strike. It was Satsu who moved first. As she swung Miyu brought her katana up to deflect the blow and nearly collapsed under the impact. The strokes were now heavier; one wrong move could cost her a limb, or worse, her life. Miyu went for her agility to see if she could sneak a blow in but Satsu was too fast. Dust filled the air as the two opponents skidded across the dry dirt track, swiping. After a few cunning attacks from Satsu Miyu found herself pressed against a tree trunk. She could see no escape and saw Satsu flying towards her. She was going to lose. She waited for Satsu to slow, to notice her defeat. Satsu however did not notice her and assumed Miyu was still in the battle. As she arrived at the trunk and swung her blade, Miyu eyes filled with fear.  
  
The blade came ever closer...  
  
"Miyu!" Larva cried.  
  
* * *  
  
And thus I leave you again to ponder what will happen next. Please don't kill me! Thanks for all the reviews. Each review makes me so happy *sniff* so keep 'em coming. Be prepared for the alleged Chapter Five. Coming soon... 


	5. Tears of Salt

Shadowed Footprints (part V)  
  
Phew, the story is progressing. Time to enlighten you in this next chapter 'Tears of Salt'. Sorry it be shorter than the others. I promise to lengthen it next time! ^_^ I didn't finish proofreading this so excuse any completely idiotic mistakes near the end. Anyway...The curtains are drawn and the story continues...  
  
* * *  
  
Miyu held her hands to her face, terrified as the end came near. Satsu realised in that split second that Miyu could not defend herself but could not pull out of the swing. Miyu looked up, tears brimming.  
  
"Satsu," she said mournfully. Would she die by her friend's hand? Within her, a force answered.  
  
"Mi-" Satsu paused in midair, arms flopping either side of her body. She was frozen. Miyu timidly looked up to see the thief paused over her. The sword dropped from Satsu's fingers and clattered to the dust. Miyu gently touched Satsu's frozen face and then shook her head.  
  
"Let her down," she whispered. Satsu's body slowly dropped to the ground. "Satsu," Miyu knelt beside her. She felt hands on her shoulders. "Larva? I don't understand."  
  
"You are a god," Larva replied. "I remember reading a fable that mentioned gods cannot be struck down by mortal blades if it is against their wish. If the god is strong enough they will instinctively place a shield around them. They can also control a human's movements. By controlling Satsu's body you have saved your life."  
  
"Will she wake?" Miyu asked, touching Satsu's forehead.  
  
"Eventually," Larva replied. "Here, let her rest."  
  
Miyu nodded and hurriedly stood up and fetched a blanket. She wrapped it over Satsu's now gently breathing body and let her rest. Larva placed his arms round her crouched form and she lent back in his embrace and giggled softly. Reaching up she took Larva's mask away from his face and peered up at his expressing, the firelight casting shadows across his face.  
  
"Larva," she whispered. "Are you going to help me? I mean... always help me?"  
  
Larva did not look down but squeezed her hand reassuringly. "It seems so," he murmured in reply. Miyu lay back and pondered. What was this feeling of complete safety? The firm hold of his arms and his hands holding hers gently yet in a grip that would never let go. She felt a trust in him that Satsu would never have, and yet... there was more. She lapsed into her own quiet thoughts, hugging Larva's macabre mask to her breast. (Whaaat? Would you rather I said she hugged it to her 'chest'? Sorry to spoil the mood. I'll be quiet.)  
  
* * *  
  
Under the blankets Satsu stirred and opened her eyes. She remembered hurtling towards Miyu, expecting her to retaliate, but had felt horror when she realised Miyu couldn't defend herself. She had tried to pull out of the dive but it was too late... and there was something driving her to plunge her blade into Miyu's heart. Horror had been overcome by a want to destroy the one she had promised Mother she would protect. As her vision cleared she saw Miyu wrapped in Larva's arms come into view. So that was the feeling... jealousy? Satsu sighed softly and closed her eyes. Why did no one love her?  
  
* * *  
  
The morning was damp and they set off at first light. Satsu went ahead as usual, elbowing Larva deliberately as she ran past and leapt into the trees. It hadn't hurt but Larva still scowled after her. Miyu laughed softly and danced ahead. Larva had noticed that Miyu had become less weak ever since her discovery of her flame. It was as though a stronger Miyu had awoken as soon she had found she was a god. For a start, it seemed gravity bothered her less and less. It was strange just thinking about it, but Larva noticed that ever so often as she ran her feet would leave the ground for just a second and then she would land again on her toes before he had time to acknowledge it. He did not feel concern for these little changes but as they arrived at the town of Genawa he began to worry.  
  
* * *  
  
Genawa was a much larger settlement than Daie by far. For starters, the buildings were much like those of Miyu's home, towering brick houses all joined together, bordering the narrow streets. Long lines of laundry had been strung from many windows and curses of women could be heard as individual pieces of clothing slipped from their pegs and fell to the street. Miyu strode confidently along the cobbles, followed behind by Larva and with Satsu streaking ahead, pausing occasionally to cut someone's purse and catch the small gold coins.  
  
"Miyu," Larva caught up with her and she slowed her pace to walk with him. "Where do you wish to go?"  
  
"Hmm," Miyu paused to contemplate. "I wish to eat somewhere first, and then I will go to the docks. Alone, Larva. You must not follow me." She walked on ahead. Larva stared after her. What was she planning? He continued to follow her but then something occurred to him. How did Miyu know Genawa had docks? He looked ahead and jumped in surprise as Satsu stood before him.  
  
"What do you want?" he snapped looking down at her.  
  
"Don't be so impudent to me, hostage," she scowled back. Larva stayed silent. He could see her long sword strapped to her back and didn't want to know what other horrors she kept under that long coat of hers. She moved closer and lowered her voice. "It's Miyu. It's not right... I mean, she's not right. She doesn't act like this normally, and she's been sort of distant, and disregarding."  
  
"Of gravity," Larva murmured.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Anyway, I want you to talk to her."  
  
"WHAT?" Larva shouted but then promptly hushed his voice. "Why don't you talk to her? You're meant to be protecting her."  
  
Satsu looked at him as though it was costing her every strand of her mental ability not to decapitate him. She finally replied in a clenched voice, "Because she listens to you. She..." Satsu trailed off then whirled round sulkily and spotted Miyu waiting for them. "Oh, work it out for yourself," she snapped over her shoulder and stalked off.  
  
Larva watched her with a protesting look and then followed at a slow pace. Why was talking to Satsu always so unpredictable? As looked ahead he saw Miyu had chosen a quiet Inn for them to dine in and possibly get rooms.  
  
* * *  
  
The Namida Inn was unlike the Moonwhistle Inn in many ways. For a start, it could have passed as a casual restaurant, for it lacked the drunk lackeys and smoke that hung in the air carrying suspicious scents that wafted from the open kitchen door. The Namida Inn Had a clean polished floor of mahogany with table and chairs set out round the perimeter of the room with whitewashed walls bearing many pictures of the ocean and sailing vessels. The bar at the far end was crafted from a dark wood with a fancy green painted top and behind rows of glass shelves held aloft an array of different coloured bottles and gold taps holding a variety of beers. A few men sat in the Inn; the majority huddled round a game of poker. But this game, unlike the Moonwhistle's infamous poker, was hushed. All the players played in a secretive fashion, no shouting or boasting or throwing of chairs at all. Satsu felt most uncomfortable and the tense atmosphere even intimidated Miyu.  
  
So they chose a table out of the way at the back of the room where no one could listen in on their conversations.  
  
"I'll get the drinks," Satsu offered rising from her chair quickly. "Miyu, you'll want a fruit juice, right? I suppose the hostage wants a beer."  
  
Miyu nodded and Satsu hurried off, but not before throwing a meaningful glance at Larva. He knew her disappearance was to give him and Miyu the chance to talk. He turned to the fire goddess who was tracing a circle with her finger on the shiny tabletop absentmindedly.  
  
"Miyu?" She looked up, distracted.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How are you feeling?" he hazarded. "Right now?"  
  
"Well," she instantly looked down at the table. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason," he also glanced down at the tabletop. There was a long pause. "No, Miyu," Larva grabbed her hand. "What I mean is..." He waited for the words to come. They never came. "Look after yourself." He hastily dropped her hand and looked away. He could still see her, however, scrutinising him from the corner of his eye.  
  
Satsu returned with a glass of apple juice for Miyu, a cheap beer in a cracked mug for Larva and a small glass of a clear liquid for herself. She glanced around quizzically. Larva shook his head in defeat. She then rolled her eyes and fixed her attention on her drink. Larva was guessing that it was a strong alcoholic drink judging by the portion it had been served in. Satsu noticed his interested gaze.  
  
"You never had sake?" she sneered. "Some say this is a man's drink. I say," she lifted the drink to her lips and downed the liquid in one. Larva watched her eyes flicker and focus again. "Ha!"  
  
Miyu was shaking her head and smiling. Larva shrugged and turned back to his beverage. The beer was drinkable but by no means matched the quality of Maria's home-brewed stuff. Suddenly Miyu rose. Larva got up as well but she shook her head.  
  
"I need to go the docks."  
  
"That's nice," Satsu groaned getting up as well. "So we'll go with you."  
  
"No," she emphasised the next words to Larva in particular. "Alone."  
  
"Miyu," Satsu protested but the fire goddess had already stalked out of the Inn's door. "I don't like it," Satsu muttered as she left. Larva was still staring after her. "Hostage!" Satsu slammed her fist on the table causing him to look round. "I've been thinking. This inn is called Namida... that means tears. I asked the barman why the choice of name, and he said that the sea Genawa overlooks is said to have a god living within it's depths. They say that the god once loved a woman but they could not show they're true feelings because gods are not permitted to love mortals. The woman would cry every night into the sea. Then one day there was a violent storm and the woman went to the seas edge to cry when a large wave swept her off the shore and into the ocean. She was never seen again and many say she was dead, but most like to believe that the sea god swept her into the ocean so they could live together under the waves where the laws were not valid. The townspeople liked the story so much they named the Inn after it. But I was thinking, maybe Miyu can feel the presence of a god and has gone to see him. Maybe it is the same god as the one in the story. Hostage! Are you listening?"  
  
Larva had been listening, but a thought had surfaced. It was strictly prohibited that mortal and god could not fall in love. But why? He felt a heavy pain in his chest and wanted to hold Miyu close. His chair scraped across the polished floor as he got to his feet.  
  
"I'm going after her," he said reaching for his scythe he had leant in the corner.  
  
"Miyu, forbade you to follow her, hostage," Satsu snapped.  
  
Larva paused by the door. "It is not her choice to whether she is protected or not. I have a duty to for fill." And he left, dark cloak streaming out behind him.  
  
"Well that's great," Satsu grumbled, taking a dagger from her jacket and twirling it round her fingers in a bad mood. "He's off saving Miyu and lucky old Satsu gets to pay the bill."  
  
* * *  
  
Miyu walked out of the main high street thronged with people and made her way towards the docks. The crowds did not bother her, for it seemed people would just glide out of her way. She tried to keep her senses focussed but they continued to wander back to the bar... to Larva. She stopped and clutched at her head. This would not do. She knew deep down what the consequences would be if she opened her heart to someone, but she was part mortal. She strode on through the crowds until the buildings abruptly stopped and a plain of water stretched out before her. Miyu gasped in delight and took in the scenery. In the palace she had heard of the ocean and seen embroideries and paintings, but the real thing was so much more beautiful. She could make out the outlines of boats skimming the waters whilst white seagulls soared overhead. For a moment she was lost in the scenery but then gathered her thoughts and tried to detect where the call was coming from. Walking down the cost she scanned the rocks and paused once she was quite far away from the people at a large rock jutting out into the ocean. Waves continually crashed against it's front, spraying up fans of water.  
  
"It was here," Miyu murmured, stepping carefully out onto the rock. "I wonder, did she die? Or did he really take her beneath the waves?"  
  
She took another step forwards and looked down into the icy depths. Fear surfaced for a moment, but she squashed it down inside her and told herself that her brother would never harm her, unlike Lethes. Gulping back terror she spread her arms and called to the waters.  
  
"Quenta! I have come to speak with you!"  
  
The sea swelled in reply.  
  
* * *  
  
Larva elbowed his way through the mass of people, his scythe strapped to his back. He could small salt and knew he had reached the docks. As the ocean stretched out before him he scanned the shore for Miyu. At first he could not see her but then his eyes spied a figure in a white kimono perched on the edge of a rock jutting out to sea. She was calling something to the wind and the sea below churned.  
  
"Miyu!" Larva shouted, now racing towards her. She could not hear him.  
  
She spread her arms wide and called one last time. There was a second of pure silence and then a roar as gigantic wall of water soared into the air against the rock and fell. As it trickled back into the ocean, Miyu was no longer standing on the rock.  
  
"Miyu!" Larva cried again and without a moment hesitation dived into the water after her.  
  
* * *  
  
Miyu had screamed in terror at first as the wave had engulfed her like a blue dragon but now she felt calm as she spiralled through the waters, not worrying about breathing and not feeling the icy string against her skin. She was in a world of greens and blues with shafts of sunlight shimmering through the waters. She spiralled onwards, not even trying to swim but being carried by an invisible current. Just when she was really beginning to feel at peace she felt herself slowing until she was poised in the ocean, waiting.  
  
A silver streak suddenly slashed through the water in front of her and then two fingers pulled the silver mark apart and as though stepping out of a split in time, Quenta, Lord of the Waters emerged, holding a thin sword. His face was lineless and pale green hair floated round his face whilst dark blue eyes flashed in every direction. He wore light blue tunic and navy breeches as well as a long green coat that flowed out behind him. As he saw her he smiled.  
  
"So," his voice was soft yet deep. "You heard me." He studied her face curiously. "You are very pretty. I can see why Lethes is jealous. Let us be frank, that is why you have come?"  
  
"Yes," Miyu nodded. "I cannot understand why I must stop our brother, and yet Saiyuna... mother commands me to."  
  
"I do not see the logic in our brother's moves and yet I feel that you are not his only target." Quenta reclined in the waters and thought to himself.  
  
"But why?" Miyu floated a little closer. "Why does he target me? I have only just discovered my element and compared to you and Reiha, I am a weakling."  
  
"Then maybe that is why he has chosen you, because you are more vulnerable." He floated upright again.  
  
"Do you believe that Lethes is trying to seize all the elements for himself?" she asked.  
  
"It could be possible. It's just I don't see the point. All this plotting and scheming just for a few new spells? It doesn't seem logical, and Lethes isn't an idiot." Quenta's eyes suddenly darted up. "What?"  
  
Miyu turned and nearly cried out as she spotted a black shape floating downwards through the ocean.  
  
* * *  
  
Larva kicked harder as he tried to gain depth, but he was not an expert swimmer and the pressure was already hammering on his head. He could feel his lungs emptying of his last breaths of air. His vision was going blurry but he determinedly swam on, trying to find Miyu.  
  
Miyu meant the world to him... He couldn't let her drown...  
  
His head was pounding, his arms and legs tired, the last of the air disappeared out his mouth in a bubble. He felt himself sinking into darkness...  
  
* * *  
  
"Larva!" Miyu sped through the water towards his limp form. She caught his body and pressed an ear to his chest. His heart was still beating. She turned to see Quenta hovering behind her, sword drawn. "Quenta, Larva is no foe." She could feel a burning in her eyes but knew she couldn't cry underwater. "Quenta, please help him."  
  
"Why?" Quenta asked, more curiously than stubbornly.  
  
"His is my guardian, my protector." She traced a finger over his cold lips. "My friend."  
  
Quenta sighed stepped up towards Larva. He raised his eyebrows as he noticed the guard's handsome still face and glanced at Miyu. "You go for the pretty ones then?" She bristled but did not reply. Quenta turned back to Larva and pressed a hand to Larva's forehead. He murmured under his breath and then beckoned to Miyu. "Blow into my hand," he commanded her. She did not question this absurd request and blew a small bubble through the water. Quenta caught it carefully in a cupped hand and brought it to Larva's mouth.  
  
"Aspiro," he murmured and pressed the air bubble between Larva's lips. Larva stirred slightly but did not open his eyes. "He will awake as soon as he reaches the surface," Quenta informed Miyu. "Go quickly. My advice to you, Miyu is to train and become strong for the time when you will need the strength of a true god. I will make my way across the country to where Lethes was seen last. Luck, Miyu. Adieu."  
  
"Adieu, brother. But I have one departing question. Did you take that woman down to where you could love her forever? Or did she die?"  
  
Quenta smiled mysteriously and waved his hand in a complicated gesture. Miyu felt herself starting to float upwards.  
  
"I took her to where she wanted to be," he said as she floated higher. Miyu rolled her eyes. Typical god-like answer.  
  
Miyu grasped Larva's shoulders and both hurtled back to the surface. As soon as Miyu's head broke the waves she paddled about and eventually dragged Larva ashore with strength she didn't know she possessed. She lay he head on her lap and began to wring the water out of his aqua hair.  
  
"Oh, Larva," she whispered, stroking away a water droplet on his cheek. "I told you not to follow me."  
  
"I promised I would protect you." Larva's voice made Miyu jump. His crimson eyes flickered open and a hand reached up to Miyu's. Miyu smiled and stroked his damp hair out of his face.  
  
"You will now promise me," she whispered stroking a cheek lovingly, "that you will never endanger your life for me again."  
  
"That is a promise I cannot make nor will ever keep," he replied trying to sit up, but Miyu pushed him down.  
  
"You are at my mercy," she grinned leaning over him. She paused, so tempted to touch his lips but withdrew herself gracefully. Larva's face was suddenly serious.  
  
"Miyu, is it true that a God cannot love a mortal?" Miyu looked sadly into his eyes and turned away.  
  
"Yes," she whispered. "There is a way round it, but I do not wish to have to revert to it, unless you..."  
  
"Tell me," Larva said slowly. He pressed her hand to encourage her.  
  
"I can offer you a few of my powers so you will become a type of sub-god. Generally gods pass on their powers to their followers, so they can learn the arts of elements, but it is often not wise. Some men end up forgetting their human side, and become dangerous. Not only is it harmful to the people around the human, but also it is torture for his inner mind. He is trapped; he has forgotten happiness, hope, love... His mind is his own prison."  
  
"Miyu," Miyu turned back to Larva who looked at her softly, his face still damp from the sea. "I would never forget my human side, because I take these powers because of..." He paused, unsure how to say it.  
  
"Because of?" Miyu leant closer.  
  
"Love," Larva finished. "Miyu," he placed a hand to her face. "I will always follow you. I am your follower."  
  
Miyu stared up at him and no longer felt the chill of the sea winds or heard the hiss of the waves. She could only feel warmth and joy and she placed both hands on his shoulders and drew him nearer.  
  
"Larva," she whispered, her face close to his. "You are much, much more than my follower." She moved forwards, their lips brushed. Larva wrapped his arms round her, comforting her as she kissed his lips so gently, as though afraid. Her hand moved upwards and stroked the back of his head, her fingers intertwining his hair and suddenly her kiss felt like so much more. An energy flowed between them, an unbreakable bond between god and mortal. Her powers, her thoughts passed through mind and body. Larva lay down ad she curled up to his chest, her face against his, eyelashes brushing his cheeks. Larva laid an arm across her body so his cloak acted like a blanket against the wind.  
  
"I do not follow you because it is my duty," he whispered as she drifted to sleep. He could feel her presence running through her veins. "It is because I choose to. I love you."  
  
* * *  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Sorry again that this be short. I be trying to write faster but the damn schoolwork keeps catching up with me. I JUST WANNA WRITE! O Well, the next chapter will up soon. Please review. I feel so loved, not like that... 


	6. Banishing Darkness

Shadowed Footprints (part VI)  
  
Sorry this is taking a flipping age to get up. My time seems to be slowly diminishing, and studies increasing. ::sob:: Well, wahey! Let the story roll on! (I'm running out of these intro phrases.)  
  
* * *  
  
"Larva..."  
  
A voice so soft.  
  
"Larva..."  
  
Larva tried to open his eyes, but his lids felt heavy. He felt like his was floating, drifting through a calm atmosphere. He tried to move but his joints felt so tired.  
  
"Larva..."  
  
There it was again. He recognised the voice.  
  
"Miyu!" His voice was quiet but he knew she could hear him. He felt a pair of hands place themselves round his neck and Miyu leaning on his chest. "Miyu, is this place a dream?"  
  
"Yes, and no," she replied. "You are asleep on the beach, and you are here as well. Now, carefully open your eyes." Larva next felt her fingers stroking his eyelids, easing them open. He flinched in the light, even though it wasn't bright.  
  
He was lying in the crown of an old leafless black tree. There were other trees, protruding from a sea of red mist like great black icebergs. The sky, everything in fact apart from the trees was a smudged deep red. Miyu was sitting in his lap, holding his hand and watching him concernedly.  
  
"How do you feel?" She stroked his cheek.  
  
"I ache all over," he murmured.  
  
"Relax," Miyu replied soothingly and pressed her face against his cheek, hugging his neck. He tried to hold her in return but his arms felt like lead. "Larva," Miyu whispered in his ear, "Do you understand what has happened?"  
  
"No." She laughed and moved a strand of hair from his eyes.  
  
"You are now my follower, bound to me for eternity. Some of my power resides within your veins, but I have brought you here, to my domain to let you rest whilst the transaction is complete. So rest, sweet Larva." She laid his head back into the trees and curled up next to him. Her lips brushed his cheek and she smiled.  
  
Larva smiled and closed his eyes as she soothed him, her heart beating next to his. United by fire. The prospect did not worry him for he could feel her flame burning deep within. As his eyes closed the world around him vanished...  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, this is a pretty sight!"  
  
Miyu opened her eyes to see Satsu standing over them, her eyes sparkling deviously. Larva stirred next to her as he awoke from her world. She wondered how he felt, if the swapping of magic had worked. His arm was still draped over her but she didn't mind. Actually, she took comfort in his presence. Her inner feelings were torn, half of her was so elated with joy and pure love she believed she could sore over the clouds, but another thought nagged at her mind. She could hear her Mother's voice warning her and the message wasn't a happy one.  
  
"Are you being wise opening your heart to a mortal? You realise with your duties the ones closest to you will suffer."  
  
But Larva is not going to get hurt, she thought back defiantly. Her grip on Larva's hand tightened.  
  
"Off for a stroll to the docks... Leave Satsu to pay the bill... Missing for ages... And now this!" Satsu was rambling on. She looked down disgustedly at Larva and kicked him hard in the back. Larva rolled over, his face livid and instantly he was on his feet, his fist holding Satsu's jacket at the collar lifting her off the ground.  
  
"Larva!" Miyu scolded, on her feet at once. Larva gave one last murderous look at Satsu before dropping her to the ground. Miyu smiled as he slunk back to her side. "Larva, we do not want to lose allies at the hands of our friends. And Satsu, leave Larva be. You do not want to provoke him again." She laughed as the two glared at each other and looked up at the now darkening sky. "Night, we best get moving."  
  
* * *  
  
Satsu had restocked their supplies whilst Miyu and Larva had had their little 'rendezvous' on the beach. It was now midnight and they rested a little away from town. Miyu sat next to Larva and Satsu curled up the other side of the campfire and drifted to sleep without a word. Miyu knew, no matter how still he was that Larva was not sleeping. He had God energies running through his body and Gods require minimal amounts of sleep. Her hand curled round his.  
  
"How do you feel?" she asked and Larva squeezed her hand in reply.  
  
"Awake. I have felt so alive ever since I woke up; all my senses are on fire. I can spot the smallest details, smell the faintest scents, hear the tiniest whisper. It is as though I've just woken up after all these years."  
  
"That is what I feel like, except I can feel other things too." Miyu smiled as Larva draped a long sleeve of his cloak round her shoulders. "I can sense... beings. Other gods, there are so many. Right now, the God of Storms is flying through the south, disguised as a typhoon. Akaiyu, the forest sprite is dancing through the eastern woods. And yet I can find no trace of my brother, Lethes. Larva, I feel so helpless." Larva turned to face her, one side of his face lit up by the fire's glow. "Quenta, he said one reason Lethes would target me might be because I am the youngest and weakest of the four element gods. The weakest..."  
  
She felt a finger lifting her chin. Her eyes met Larva's, filled with concern.  
  
"To me, you are the strongest person I have met," he replied. "And for that, I care deeply for you." One of his pale hands pressed her closer to him and she drifted soundly into a sleep on his lap.  
  
* * *  
  
The day was hot and sticky so the three sought shade under trees and any other available objects. As they huddled under a birch Satsu plunged her hand into the bag and searched about for a bottle of water. Finally she yanked out the bottle and inspected the contents.  
  
"Bugger."  
  
"What's wrong?" Miyu asked.  
  
"We're out of water. Damn," Satsu cursed and dabbed her damp forehead. "Larva, how are you gonna survive under that black mantle?"  
  
Larva didn't reply. He found it safer just not to say anything to Satsu in case it started up a heated row again. Instead he scanned the area for any dangers. Satsu shrugged stared up the dusty track to the dark outline of the village of Mikaa. It seemed like a long way away in this heat. Miyu was sitting quietly at the trunk of the tree, her eyes closed. Satsu touched her arm.  
  
"You okay?" she asked. Miyu nodded feebly.  
  
"I can feel someone approaching," she whispered. "They are heading straight towards us."  
  
"What?" Satsu snapped and looked about wildly, expecting someone to loom up out of the ground. "Larva, you see anything?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Satsu drew her sword and pulled Miyu to her feet. Miyu was now staring directly ahead.  
  
"Here it comes," she announced.  
  
"But I don't see-" Satsu began but then ducked as something blurred though the air. She felt her hair ruffle as the thing missed her by centimetres.  
  
Larva, scythe in hand swung wildly at the fiend but could not quite hit it. He could only tell where the assailant was by the gusts of air as it sailed past. Whatever was attacking them seemed to hesitate, and then in a change of tactics the air shimmered as it charged towards Miyu. The fire goddess didn't move, just watched as the thing flew nearer.  
  
"Miyu!" Larva shouted but she did not listen.  
  
"God of land, air or sea," Miyu murmured. "Show your true form to me." The creature flickered, and its outline became visible for a split second, visible as some sort of distorted ram. "God of land, air or sea. Show your true form to me," Miyu repeated in a louder, more commanding voice.  
  
The creature howled disdainfully as it came more into focus. A huge beast towered over them, a pair of red eyes flaming in its skull and a long tail trashed from behind. Two horns curled round its face and it stamped four clawed feet in fury as it bellowed from a fang-lined maw. It had the vague appearance of a goat, a bull and a tiger all lumped into one horrible monstrosity.  
  
"So," Miyu hissed and she sounded genuinely disgusted. "My brother sends a Mordrock to deal with me." She held out her hands and a flame appeared. The creature snorted and pawed the ground. Miyu gritted her teeth and threw the flame forwards. It collided with the Mordrock's flesh but the beast barely noticed.  
  
"Miyu!" Larva yelled and flew forward and tore at the creature's back leg with the blade of the scythe. This had slightly more effect. Black blood dribbled from the gaping wound and Mordrock turned, snarling.  
  
"Larva," Miyu called. "Don't let the blood touch you. It's poisonous."  
  
Larva leapt back as the inky liquid spattered the ground as the Mordrock turned, spitting. Satsu was the next to join the fray. Dodging claws and droplets of blood she threw herself at the beast and sunk her sword deep into its side. She grinned triumphantly as the Mordrock howled and tried to remove the blade, but it had stuck fast. Finally Satsu wrenched the sword from the creature's side leaving a gaping wound. At this point, Miyu summoned forth a fireball and sent it into the tussle. She had aimed not for the Mordrock's leathery skin but the wound and the demon screeched and contorted as the flames burned relentlessly at his insides. Miyu backed away as the Mordrock gave one last shudder and crashed to the ground, his body heaving as the life left him.  
  
Miyu sighed and looked about at the damage that had been caused. Several trees had been uprooted and the ground was covered with pools of stagnant dark blood. She paused. Larva was walking towards her, avoiding the black pools but where was Satsu?  
  
"Satsu!" Miyu cried, rushing over to the body of the fallen Mordrock. She could see a pale hand protruding from under the one of the beast's left limbs. She hesitated before plunging her hands into the poisonous blood- soaked abyss and knew this was going to sting. She reached forwards.  
  
"No, Miyu," Larva said, now crouching beside her. She was about to complain when Larva pushed her aside and sank his own hands under the creature and pulled. Slowly, a bruised and blood-soaked Satsu emerged from under the corpse and Larva laid her in the grass. The thief didn't move. Miyu flew to her side and pressed an ear to Satsu's mouth.  
  
"She's breathing," she sighed and turned to Larva. His hands were soaked in gore and his eyes flickered. "Can you walk?"  
  
"I'm fine," he muttered getting to his feet. "I'll take Satsu." He picked up the limp girl and stared up the track to Mikaa village. "We can reach Mikaa before dark." He informed the fire goddess.  
  
"Then let us go with haste," Miyu replied and her expression was grave. "Time is something we do not have."  
  
* * *  
  
Mikaa was nicely empty of people compared to Genawa. It was not a farmer's village like Daie but more like a miniature town. It was commonly know as the Village of Rain, for grey clouds obscured the sky and despite the warm temperature, raindrops trickled from the rooftops and pattered the cobbled streets. The houses were built of stones whose tones ranged from pale greys to deep blues. Rivers ran throughout the village so the village was divided up and the only way to access the different the opposite bank was by wooden carved bridges. Despite the dampness, Mikaa had a relaxing and calming atmosphere about it, refreshing after the scorching journey.  
  
Miyu hurried through the streets, the rain trickling down her neck but she didn't noticed. She halted twice to ask directions to the nearest healer and then rushed off followed by larva carrying Satsu. Mikaa was a maze, so many streets, so many routes. Miyu quickened her pace, determined to find the healing hut. Satsu's time was running out and they were attracting a lot of attention.  
  
"Sir?" she asked, grabbing a man's arm. The gentleman shied away, tugging out of her grasp. Miyu wrung her hands in frustration. She could picture Reiha already at the healer's, laughing at her little sister getting lost and worried like a lowly mortal. She gripped her hands. Lowly mortal? She was part mortal and they were not weak. She seized another man's jacket. "Sir, please help me. I'm lost."  
  
This man turned slowly. He had a scarf wrapped round his face and a rain hat on so she could see little of his face. Many people dressed like that in Mikaa so it was unnerving at times.  
  
"Lost?" he repeated. "Where do you wish to go?"  
  
"The nearest healer's hut."  
  
He laughed croakily. "You're in luck, my dear." He turned and waved his hand across the street. "You're nearly there. See the hut with the incense burning in the doorway. It's just inside."  
  
"Thank you," Miyu smiled and signalled to Larva. "Over there," she called pointing at the hut. He nodded and they set off into the hut. The man who had given them instructions lingered a while longer, then slipped away.  
  
* * *  
  
The healer's hut was smoky from many burning candles and different fragrances wafted round Miyu as she entered. Strange mobiles twinkled and rotated over their heads and the walls were lined with shelves containing a vast array of liquids and herbs. An old woman wearing a shawl stood behind a counter watching them expectantly. As soon as she saw Satsu in Larva's arms she tutted.  
  
"Ah, another case." She shook her head. "I have no idea where all these casualties come from but luckily ever poison has its cure. And I have that cure. Follow me."  
  
She walked into a side room through a curtain and Miyu and larva followed. The next room was darker, lit by a single oil lamp and a number of futons were rolled out across the floor. Two contained sleeping figures.  
  
"Lay her down on a bed," the woman instructed. Larva obediently placed Satsu on the nearest futon and drew back quickly. The woman marched over to a shelf full of bottles and ran her finger along each label. She paused before a dark ivory canteen and brought it down along with a cup. She knelt beside Satsu and lifted her up slightly, tilting her head back and opening her mouth. She poured a small amount of the antidote into the cup and waited for the contents to settle.  
  
"Young girl," she gestured to Miyu. "Bring that candle over here." Miyu rose and brought the oil lamp over. The woman lifted the cup to the flame. The liquid crackled and turned a violent shade of red. She blew on it and then poured it gently down Satsu's throat. The thief moaned and choked but then settled down to sleep.  
  
"She will sleep," the woman smiled. "Hopefully she'll recover. I mixed that antidote up right after the first case. It seems to react to fire. Strange poison. The first patient I couldn't cure went deathly pale. He looked like the living dead with blood red lips and nails. Quite terrifying. He vanished a while back. Anyway, do you wish to purchase anything?"  
  
"No," Miyu shook her head. "May we stay here with Satsu?"  
  
"Of course," the woman replied and exited through the curtain.  
  
Miyu knelt beside Satsu and held her deathly pale hands. She could see her nails were already becoming a deep shade of crimson. Fire, fire was the antidote. A flame cast light, and light banished all things dark. All the black hearted would flee from the light of the fire.  
  
"Miyu," Larva was standing behind her, his hands on her shoulders. "What was that beast?"  
  
"A Mordrock," she replied bitterly. "Hounds of the darkness underground. Summoned forth by gods alone. Their hearts are crafted from darkness and they live to kill, to satisfy their thirst for human and often god flesh. But why would Lethes summon a dark hearted demon?" She held Larva's hand and wondered for a moment. Something caught her attention. She looked down and nearly cried out when she saw Larva's hands. They were white with blood red nails now more like claws and the tendons had risen like black streaks across his skin. "Larva! Why did you not say?"  
  
"Satsu was in a more critical state than I."  
  
"But-" she shook her head. "Larva, you don't understand. That woman spoke of her first patient that had touched Mordrock blood. That man became a demon. Larva, you have the hands of a demon now and demons know nothing but evil."  
  
"Yet these hands shall protect you." He held her close. Her fingers stroked his hands and she could feel the darkness recoiling from her, recoiling from her flame. How strange this was, she thought. Demons flee from the fire yet one remains to preserve the light. She was broken from her thoughts by a faint moan from Satsu.  
  
"Miyu? Is that Miyu?" Satsu's eyes opened a crack and she glanced about the darkened room.  
  
"Satsu, how do you feel?"  
  
Satsu smiled as she tried to sum it all up in one word that was not vulgar.  
  
"Awful," she sighed. "My entire body is burning." She sounded so cheerful about it Miyu raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Satsu? You could have died," she stated slowly.  
  
"That's a good thing to say to someone in a critical condition," she muttered. She's still sarcastic as ever, Miyu thought. "I could have died but I didn't, so why are we worrying? I nearly thought it had come too soon..." she trailed off.  
  
"What had come?"  
  
"It's nothing to be fretting over," Satsu replied quickly. She halted. "I said 'fretting'? I'm sounding like my mother!" She glanced at Larva. "Hey, Larva."  
  
Larva nodded silently.  
  
"You still annoyed that that blood didn't finish me off," she grinned evilly.  
  
"Big disappointment," he replied in a deadpan tone.  
  
"Ha!" Satsu smiled weakly. "I think I'm beginning to like you."  
  
Miyu laughed and pushed Satsu back down into the futon.  
  
"Satsu, get your rest," she smiled.  
  
"Which city are we in?" Satsu asked, yawning.  
  
"Mikaa. We came to the right place to refill on water. Our next stop is Iktyo."  
  
"Nearly there," Satsu sighed curling up under her sheets. "No more journeying."  
  
Miyu watched the thief fall into slumber and smiled sadly. "No, Satsu. The journey won't be over. Not yet."  
  
* * *  
  
Miyu was awoken in the night by a loud thump. She turned over in her futon and glanced at the curtain doorway. She and Larva had been given rooms for the night in the healing hut but in a separate room from the infirmary where Satsu slept. Larva was already awake, standing at the window peering out of it. She stood beside him and they watched silently. It was too dark to see anything but Miyu's senses were alive. Larva's keen eyes scanned the street.  
  
"Do you see them?" she asked.  
  
"No, but they are there," he replied in a whisper.  
  
"I know. It isn't a god, I would know. And it can't be a Mordrock because even the most foolish of immortals wouldn't send such an obvious demon into the midst of humans. I believe they are followers."  
  
"Are they Lethes'?"  
  
"Likely to be his." She paused to listen. "They have surrounded us. Lets fetch Satsu." They turned from the window and hurried into the infirmary.  
  
Satsu was awake, staring at the ceiling. Miyu rushed to her side and helped her sit up.  
  
"Can you walk?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Satsu replied. "Miyu, I can sense something. It's all around the hut. I have never felt this before."  
  
"You are correct. We are surrounded," Miyu stated gravely. "Satsu, you are a thief. You need to help us out the building."  
  
"Very well," Satsu got to her feet and looked about, thinking. She walked to a wall and tapped it. "The walls are hollow. They will be easy to break through. But not here. We need to get to the top floor."  
  
She turned and ran out the room, searching for some stairs. They eventually found a trapdoor in the ceiling with a ladder that folded out of it. It led to the storage room. The storage was dusty and filled with old apparatus. Miyu could hear the door being forced open on the floor below. There was a scraping noise and Larva dragged the ladder up and closed the trapdoor.  
  
"Hurry, Satsu," she whispered. "They will sense us if we do not move quickly."  
  
Satsu knocked on the wall and beckoned to them. This is a stud wall. It is not strong." Lifted her heavy sword she had not failed to retrieve and was about to hurl the blade into the wall when Larva caught her hand.  
  
"They'll hear that," he hissed and faced the wall himself. Pressing both palms against the wall he braced himself and pushed. The wall creaked in protest and then gave way. A long crack ran down its length. Larva smiled triumphantly and kicked. The rubble crashed to the floor and dust flew up in a great sheet. Satsu coughed and scowled.  
  
"Oh, and your way was so much more discreet."  
  
"Hush!" Miyu snapped and pushed them both through the hole. She could already hear the followers hurrying about downstairs searching for a way up. She hurried after Satsu and Larva into the next house. The next room was obviously a spare bedroom for the residents next door. Satsu glanced at the roof and smiled.  
  
"Excellent," she gestured up to a skylight in the ceiling. "We're going on the rooftops."  
  
Larva, seeing as he was the only one who could reach the ceiling, hooked his fingers over the latch and tugged the skylight open. He stood back to let Satsu climb through first. Even though Satsu was short she was an accomplished thief and with an agile leap she climbed through the window and waited, crouched on the roof for the others. Larva offered his hand to Miyu but she shook her head.  
  
"Larva," she smiled. "I can help myself thank you." She took one step up in the air and floated easily to the window were she perched on the edge. Satsu's face was a picture, pure unbelieving horror.  
  
"I'm never going to get used to you doing that," she muttered as Larva hauled himself up.  
  
"What's our next phase of action?" Larva asked as he too crouched.  
  
"Every roof is linked," Satsu whispered. "And every house had drainpipes. And every drainpipe is climbable in my experience." She crept along the tiles discreetly until they came to the end of the line of houses. Sure enough, a drainpipe slid down the side of the house. Satsu looked about the street below checking to see if it was clear, then swung her legs over the edge of the roof and began to shinny down the pipe. Larva went next and landed neatly next to Satsu on the pavement below. Miyu swung her legs over the edge of the tiled roof but paused as she heard a shout.  
  
"They're on the roof! After them!" She saw a hand reaching out of the skylight and threw herself onto the pipe. Just as her head disappeared from view the followers spewed onto the rooftop and looked about. "Where have they gone?"  
  
Miyu, Larva and Satsu tore down the street, keeping to the shadows. They turned into an alleyway and crept down it, searching for an exit. Suddenly a hand flew out and grabbed Miyu by the throat. She choked but spun away to face the attacker and gasped. It was the man who had given them directions to the healing hut. He took his hat off in one sweep and bowed low. He straightened quickly and a pale-eyed man with dark hair stared back at them.  
  
"Miyu," he hissed. "What an honour to finally meet you. After all these years of waiting for you to finally do something foolish, such as stray from your father's protective grasp."  
  
"Who are you?" she snapped, trying to keep her voice cool.  
  
"My name is Getoi and I have been sent to dispose of you. I must say, you FLED from followers. Why didn't you just burn them? To show fear to mortals you must be weak."  
  
"Are you not a follower yourself?" she retorted.  
  
"Why," Getoi drew his cloak back to reveal a long sword, which he drew in one movement. "I am insulted. I am what you would call an assassin of Gods."  
  
"You cannot kill a god with a mortal blade," Miyu snarled, surprised at her own anger.  
  
"But this is no mortal blade," he laughed twirling it in his hands. It gave small sparks as it flicked through the air. "This sword has killed many a demon and sub-god. But I must say I shall enjoy making a disposal of a full god."  
  
"You speak with great confidence. Do you expect to win?"  
  
"But of course," Getoi cried. "Now, enough idle chatter. I am well paid so I wish to make quick work of you."  
  
He held the sword straight ahead of him and charged. Miyu watched him with a withering look and summoned a flame throwing it into his path. He slowed to strike the fire aside. The flames leapt away from his sword and shattered against the alley wall, extinguishing themselves. Miyu leapt back to avoid the blade and in midair threw more fire at the assassin, which he discarded with great ease with flicks from his sword.  
  
Larva now loomed behind him and hacked with his scythe. Getoi turned just in time to deflect the blow and they grappled, blade on blade, cloaks swishing as each spun round trying to make an accurate hit. Miyu intercepted again with more fire but Getoi cast the fire away. Then he leapt into the air and brought the sword slashing down. It missed Miyu by centimetres but pinned her to the wall. He was about to jab when Satsu had her sword to his throat.  
  
"You can't claim your pay if you are without a head," she growled threateningly. Getoi was momentarily unmoving, then with a well-aimed kick Satsu was sprawled against the opposite wall, gasping. He turned back to Miyu to deliver the death strike and froze.  
  
It was while Larva and Getoi had fought that Miyu had considered something. In the depths of her acquired god memory she knew about assassins. They were hired by senior gods to dispose of the smaller immortals that were irritating to gods but not worth going after personally. It was very rare for an assassin to be brave or confident enough to go after a full god. Something had to be driving him and she knew her brother was not capable of possession. And where had he got that sword? Mortal blades could kill sub gods and demons so most assassins used those. But god blades were extremely hard to come by. Then Miyu had considered one possibility. Lethes had sent a Mordrock after her. He had used a demon of the dark so that meant he had come into contact with darkness. Had Getoi been taken over by darkness? If so, there was one thing that he feared. Deep within Miyu that light stirred.  
  
She held up her hand by instead of a red flame, pure white fire erupted from her palm. Getoi screamed as the flames penetrated his skin and tore the darkness within limb from limb. As he body dropped black blood leaked from his wounds.  
  
"So," Miyu murmured. "He was possessed by darkness." The sword Getoi had held now shattered into a black dust. Larva took Miyu's hand and pulled her away.  
  
"Miyu," he said. "We must make haste. The followers will be coming."  
  
"Yes," Miyu replied and she let herself be pulled away from the scene and out of the village of Mikaa. Inside a part of her wept. That was the second time she had been called weak. The darkness was breaking free of its bonds and Lethes was using it for his own good.  
  
As they exited the village through its towering gates and down the road away from the constant rain Miyu stopped and leant against Larva, holding his hand.  
  
"Larva?" she looked up to see him watching her with concern.  
  
"Miyu?" His hand squeezed hers.  
  
"Larva, our land is changing."  
  
* * *  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Phew! Another chapter is up! Sorry again this had taken such a long time. Each review makes me feel like I'm actually writing for a purpose. Thanks to you all! You make ma day! ^_^ 


	7. Falling Blossom

Shadowed Footprints (part VII)  
  
We're up to Chapter Seven? Wow... Sorry if the last chapter was a bit confusing. I felt like going philosophical and when I went it through the thoughts 'What AM I writing?' passed through my mind. When I try to be clever my writing tends to go a bit vague, not a good point. I stopped the last chapter there because to be frank I had a sudden writer's block and decided to post it up instead of keep you waiting until I got over it. ^_^ Anyway, the time for the 7th chapter is nigh! Dear, dear, I need some new intro lines...  
  
* * *  
  
"Soul Forest," Satsu murmured, staring up at the vast wall of trees that ran for miles before them. "Are you sure there is no other way round?"  
  
"No," Miyu replied. "It is the quickest way through. The other pathway through is not located for another ten miles."  
  
"Find, we'll take the forest route," Satsu sighed. There was silence, and then she burst out. "It's just that there's all sorts of rumours circulating this place. Demons, spirits..." She glanced at Miyu. "Gods."  
  
"I cannot locate any demons," Miyu uttered. "But indeed, a god resides within this woods."  
  
"Wrathful?"  
  
"No. She is very old, and very wise. She has control over all the trees and plants so as long as you do not desecrate her home than no harm shall come to you."  
  
Satsu gulped and her fingers reached for her sword. Larva was stoic as usual, his mask in place shielding any expression. Miyu wondered if he felt fear right now. Many did in the presence of Soul Forest. If you showed none you were either braver than most, or a fool. Kaede, the Forest god, was watching your every move made under her canopy of leaves.  
  
"What is the forest's gods name?" Larva asked from under his mask.  
  
"She has many names but I shall refer to her as Kaede. I believe she particularly likes that one."  
  
"Kaede?" Satsu glanced at her. "As in 'maple leaf'?"  
  
"It is funny how god's have their preferences." Miyu smiled and stared at the roof of leaves above them. But I, she thought, shall always be Miyu.  
  
"I don't like it," Satsu muttered. "There are trees on either side giving attackers a thousand places to hide and jump out on us and we don't have much room to defend ourselves."  
  
"If it comes to fighting, it will be best if we sheathe our swords in case we hit a tree," Miyu warned.  
  
"If we hit a tree, does it matter?" Satsu sighed.  
  
"Yes," Miyu replied sternly. "Keep that sword strapped to your back, Satsu." She sounded so severe Satsu did not respond. They continued in silence. The sunlight played through the canopy and scattered the ground in gold shafts. It was mesmerising, the beauty of it all. Miyu stopped at one point and pointed to the forest floor. Satsu clapped her hands in delight as she saw it was a carpet of bluebells. Flowers climbed every trunk and Larva with his keen eyesight spotted some deer racing through the trees.  
  
"This is Eden," Satsu smiled. "Everything is so peace-" She froze and squinted into the darkness up ahead.  
  
"What do you see?" Miyu asked. Satsu continued to stare.  
  
"I think it was nothing. But I swore I saw someone flit from one trunk to the next out of sight." Miyu stood beside her and listened. It isn't a god, or a human come to think of it. It could possibly be a sprite."  
  
"Could it be Akaiyu?" Larva asked remembering the name from a past conversation.  
  
"No, she lives in the east. This is someone else." She suddenly jumped back as an arrow hit the ground where she had stood. Larva was instantly in front of her, scythe in hand. "Larva," Miyu shouted. "Put the scythe down! Don't attack! You'll hit a tree!"  
  
Larva dodged another arrow and reluctantly put the scythe away. There was a hiss of another arrow passing and the unidentified attacker sped towards them. Satsu leapt aside and as a small figure flew past in a burst of leaves and something flashed as she attacked for Miyu. With a flick of her hand Miyu held up her katana and blocked the swipe from a silver dagger. It was a female sprite, she could tell from the long green flowing hair and the flowers blooming from her clothes. The sprite's eyes however were blank and hollow, as though her life essence had been drained. She was infested by darkness. Her heart was black with hatred. Miyu dared not fight her for hitting a branch but knew the sprite would slip up through her hatred. The girl aimed another arrow at Miyu and fired, but the fire god stepped aside easily and the arrow hit an old sycamore's trunk.  
  
There was a cold silence.  
  
Then a deep cry could be heard as the tree moaned in pain. Then in a flash of leaves vines whipped through the air, slicing through the sprite's flesh and taking the last of her life. She fell to the ground and was quite still.  
  
"What was that?" Satsu hissed, her face shocked and eyes wide.  
  
"That is what happens when you attack a tree in Soul Forest," Miyu panted, worn from the battle. With a flick of robes Larva was instantly by her side, holding her close and soothing her lovingly. "Kaede taught the trees to revenge their companions. If you take one tree's life force then the next tree shall revive its comrade with yours. Look." The arrow that had pierced the tree's bark had become a new branch.  
  
"And what was with that sprite?" Satsu asked.  
  
"She had been possessed by darkness." Miyu's face was blank.  
  
"I'm not sure if I understand this whole darkness thing."  
  
"Nor do I. I do know that darkness is generated in the underground of the world and it is where demons are bred. It is the gods' duty to keep the darkness below but I fear that it has escaped to the surface. Darkness has the ability to possess one's heart."  
  
"Then why are these 'dark-infested' demons coming after you?"  
  
"The dark's fear is light," Miyu explained and summoned a white flame in her palm. "And fire creates light. No doubt they wish to remove me."  
  
"So was it Lethes or the Dark that sent that Mordrock to beat us up?" Satsu pondered scratching her skull. Miyu snapped her hand shut and the flame disappeared.  
  
"A good question, but darkness cannot send things alone. It needs to possess a body with a weak enough mind to control things." Miyu hung her head and Larva pressed her deep into the folds of his robes.  
  
"I'm still confused," Satsu muttered. Suddenly her ears pricked. She glanced up and stared. "Miyu," she whispered. "Look!"  
  
Miyu followed her gaze and saw what Satsu was gawping at. Lit by sunlight, standing in a clearing surrounded by trees stood a great white stag, head held aloft with a woman upon his haunches. They both were looking straight at Miyu. The fire goddess bowed, followed hastily by Larva and Satsu.  
  
"Greetings, Kaede," Miyu said, her liquid gold eyes glittering in the light. "Do you grant us permission to walk through your domain?"  
  
Silence. Then the stag turned and began to walk towards them. As they drew closer Miyu saw Kaede properly. She was a woman of beauty, with dark hazel hair flowing down to her angles and a willowy skin with deep green eyes. A large cloak of ivy was all that clothed her and she clung to the great white stag's neck as they walked. The stag itself was an immortal creature. Unnaturally white and twice as large as any normal stag with great curling antlers more like tree branches than horn perched on his head like a nature's crown. Flowers burst into bloom as the two passed and leaves unfurled and stretched towards the woman as though she was their sunlight.  
  
"I heard the cry of a tree and came to investigate," her voice was deep and weathered yet strong. "Miyu, what was the cause of the disturbance?" Then her eyes travelled down to the wood sprite's body. "Akina," she said sadly. "My little spring flower. Why did you throw your life away due to such a silly accident?"  
  
"Kaede, have you felt the darkness?" Miyu asked gently. The forest god loved all her sprites and would take time to mourn but time was pressing.  
  
"Yes, it is rising." Kaede looked grave. "I trust it took innocent little Akina's soul. I fear I will have to leave my forest soon and follow all the other gods to the summoning of Tsuki Ryuu."  
  
"Tsuki Ryuu?" Miyu asked.  
  
"Miyu, you have much to learn as a god." She smiled softly. "So I will liberate you here. In times of trouble all the gods will gather and perform a ritual that summons the Tsuki Ryuu, an old powerful spirit. It is believe that this one spirit will cleanse the world of the darkness and return it underground. But this ritual is an ancient magic and other knowledge of the Tsuki Ryuu has been long forgotten. Miyu, you should come with me."  
  
"I will one day," Miyu replied. "But I have unfinished business to attend to first."  
  
"Then we shall await your arrival," Kaede replied and whispered something into her stag's ear. The stag blinked understandingly and turned to trot away. "Goodbye, fire goddess. I will be waiting..." Then she was gone and all the flowers drooped as though they had lost something precious.  
  
"What was that about?" Satsu asked once Kaede left.  
  
"There is somewhere I must go after I have dealt with Lethes," Miyu replied, her face not portraying any expression.  
  
"Why not just leave it to Reiha and Quenta and stay in Iktyo as was previously planned," she moaned in reply.  
  
"Because only united will we defeat him." Miyu leant back in Larva's arms. She had felt so tired lately as everything bore down on her. It had only been a week ago that she had been sitting in her father's garden dreaming of escape and now she was a god on a mission to stop the darkness from seeping over the land. Larva lifted her in his arms and cradled her as she rested. "I feel so tired, Larva," she whispered.  
  
"Then sleep," Larva chided her and placed his fingertips over her eyes. "Rest, Miyu."  
  
Miyu slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep and let her mind rest as she was carried in Larva's arms out of the Soul Forest.  
  
* * *  
  
"Miyu!"  
  
"Hush, let her rest."  
  
"No, she'd like to see. Besides, I don't take orders from the hostage."  
  
Miyu awoke from her sleep to the sound of Larva and Satsu arguing.  
  
"I'm still trying to work out why I don't have you gagged," Satsu was continuing harshly.  
  
"Good morning," Miyu smiled and Satsu stopped hastily.  
  
"Actually it is evening," Larva replied looking down on her. She blushed to see she was still in his arms.  
  
"What was it you wanted to show me?" Miyu asked propping herself up. Satsu smiled and pointed up the path to the base of a small mountain.  
  
"Miyu, where nearly there. Do you see it? Iktyo," she sighed the word happily. Miyu could see the town silhouetted against the setting sun nestled halfway up the mountain. Though it was evening Iktyo was known for its warm climate. "I'm going to love living here," Satsu was saying. "All this warmth makes such a change from dark forests and rainy villages. I've heard Iktyo is especially famous for it's sakura and beautiful architecture."  
  
"I thought you'd only care how rich the inhabitants were," Larva smirked and sidestepped Satsu's hurtling fist.  
  
"Can't we tie him up, Miyu?" Satsu groaned. "Or has he grown on you ever since you had that little SNOOZE together on the beach?"  
  
Miyu blushed but tried to stay straight faced. "What are you implying?"  
  
"Nothing," Satsu whistled innocently. Larva had conveniently put his mask back on to hide his expression. Miyu dropped out of his arms but her hand slipped into his.  
  
They wandered in silence along the path, enjoying the play of sunlight on their faces and the warm weather. It saddened Miyu's heart to think she would not be able to enjoy it for long. As they neared Iktyo Miyu paused, sensing something nearby. She glanced about but only felt traces of it lingering here and there like scent she just couldn't quite smell.  
  
"Miyu?" Larva glanced down at her.  
  
"I am sorry," she murmured. "It is nothing. Let us continue."  
  
She started walking again and tried to put it out of her mind, but she could still feel Larva's eyes watching her.  
  
* * *  
  
As they entered Iktyo they could feel the definite oriental ambiance the place portrayed. The streets were cobbled and the huts had their traditional tiled roofs with curling corners and doors slid aside as people walked casually into the streets. The sakura had been planted everywhere soil was available and cherry blossom drifted across the street. Miyu turned and stared back out through the tori gate at the landscape behind them. In the far distance past the dark shadow that was Soul Forest she could Mikaa with the rain clouds gathered overhead and Genawa perched on the coast and the little village of Daie and even the outskirts of her home province. Iktyo certainly had good views. They wandered through the streets searching for directions. Miyu turned a corner and...  
  
"SATSU!" Miyu turned to see a girl a few years younger than her racing down the street, her dark hair streaming out behind. She threw her arms straight round Satsu's waist and nearly knocked the small thief over. "Nagi said you would one day visit but I didn't really believe him but now you are here it is so wonderful!" she said in a rush. "Have you heard from Miyu? Does she have another letter for me?"  
  
"I thought I'd come personally," Miyu smiled and the girl spun round, eyes wide. "Greetings, Yui."  
  
* * *  
  
Miyu sipped her tea as they sat round a low tea table inside the house that belonged to her half sister Yui and Yui's elder brother, Nagi. Nagi was roughly the same age as Larva with his dark hair held back in long ponytail and bearing a bemused expression.  
  
"So you are Yui's half sister?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Miyu nodded. "Yui and I share the same father." She left it at that. Her father had abandoned Yui's mother and it embarrassed them both talking about it. "So you are Yui's brother?"  
  
"Um, not really. When Yui and her mother came here there were a few relationships and some rather complicated happenings and we just refer to each other as brother and sister now. It's nice to have family," he murmured quietly.  
  
"Nagi's parents were killed," Yui explained. "They were with my mother when they were mugged." There was a paused and everyone stared uncomfortably down at the sushi that had been served for a welcome meal.  
  
"It was foolish of them to fight back," Nagi snapped but lowered his voice again promptly. "When the road thieves attack you just let them take the money and run." Satsu shifted nervously.  
  
"Miyu?" Yui asked. "Why aren't you at the palace. I thought you weren't allowed out."  
  
"I wasn't. But I escaped with the aid of Satsu's sister, Chisato and went to Satsu for help. Larva was a palace guard sent to pursue us but after what we've been through on this journey he is now our ally. We came here seeing as this is probably my second home."  
  
"You're here to stay?" Yui grinned hopefully. "Miyu, you are very welcome. We can find huts for the three of you and I'm sure you can find jobs. Larva, if you were a guard, would you consider another job guarding the tori gate? We get a lot of odd folk trying to pass through the town at the moment."  
  
"I will consider it," Larva replied. He knew he could never take another job for Miyu had told him they would not stay in Iktyo for long. He glanced over at Miyu and saw she was silent. Her sushi was quite untouched. Satsu had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep yet she still had a pressing question.  
  
"Would there be any mechanical jobs available?" Satsu added optimistically. "Technical jobs?"  
  
"Yes," Yui replied slowly. "Our chief mechanic is working on an array of guns and other contraptions and possibly a tram that will help passers by get down the mountain. He is always glad for any assistance. But I thought you would prefer a job at the dressmake-"  
  
"I'll take the job!" Satsu cried in glee. Miyu laughed softly and Yui turned to her half sister.  
  
"Miyu, what job would you like?"  
  
Miyu looked up and her eyes were stone. "I'm not sure, Yui. Let me think about it." Yui nodded and collected up the empty teacups and the sushi bowls. As she passed Nagi she nudged him. "Nagi, make up some beds in the spare room."  
  
Nagi grumbled and lurched off into the next room. Satsu sighed and leant back against the wall.  
  
"I like it here," she smiled peacefully. "I'm gonna enjoy living here. Well, goodnight you two. I need a long kip." She followed Nagi into the next room. Miyu also rose.  
  
"I think I'll look round the town," she said distantly. Larva said nothing. He could tell she wanted a moment to herself. As she left he got up and walked after Yui into the small kitchen.  
  
* * *  
  
The kitchen was small with a stove at one end, a basin in the corner and a storage cupboard near the door. The room was dimly lit by an oil lamp hanging overhead and Yui stood over a small table against the far wall preparing refreshments. The fire under the furnace was lit and the room was filled with smoke and scents of jasmine tea being prepared. Yui heard Larva entered and turned smiling, a chine cup in one hand.  
  
"Hello, Larva," she smiled. "Has Satsu gone to bed? She seemed quite tired over dinner."  
  
"Yes, she's sleeping," Larva replied. He was glad to see Yui was like her half sister due to the fact that she wasn't leaping on Larva begging for love.  
  
"I'm worried about Miyu," Yui suddenly said turning back to the teacups. Larva listened interested. "We've never met in person before but we've written lots of letters to each other and I'd built up a sort of personality about her. A calm yet trapped person yet one who showed her feelings. But now I see her she is quite unreadable."  
  
"Miyu has undergone a lot of things ever since she escaped," Larva said slowly. He didn't wish to go into the immortal details. "Many of the events she has witnessed has made her personality a lot like a shell. She needs a lot of persuasion to show her feelings to the world. Maybe she feels more secure if she keeps her feelings to herself."  
  
"I disagree," Yui replied. "I you others how you feel then they can help." She turned slightly to glance at Larva and said in a quiet voice, "I can tell she likes you."  
  
"What?" Larva couldn't think of any other reply.  
  
"I have a knack at guessing," she laughed. Her face became serious again. "Listen, you seem to understand her better than the rest of us. You should talk to her about what she's feeling. Sometimes its good to get things off your chest if you feel worried or upset."  
  
"But where would I find her?" Larva asked more to himself than Yui.  
  
"The sakura tree near the tori gate," Yui replied at once.  
  
"How would you know?" Larva said incredulously.  
  
"Miyu told me that she liked watching the moon when she wanted to think. The sakura tree right next to the gate has the best view of the moon in all of Iktyo. She's no doubt gone there. Go talk to her, Larva."  
  
* * *  
  
Miyu perched among the branches staring up into the waxy orb that hung in the sky. Veiled in silver mist the moon was at its height of beauty that night. A few blossom leaves drifted past her face and landed it her lap. She did not wish to brush them away, just held the moment in her mind and tried to relax. She opened her eyes and turned slightly to the sound of footsteps. She glanced down and saw Larva standing by the trunk looking up at her. Her lips tightened and she looked away. Why should she bail her worries onto other people?  
  
"Miyu?" She was forced to look down again. "Are you alright?" Larva asked. She looked up at the moon again quickly.  
  
"Yes." There was a rustle of leaves and blossom as Larva hoisted himself up onto the branch next to hers. She still stared hard at the moon resisted the temptation to turn round.  
  
"Miyu," Larva tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. She felt her check prickle but continued to stare into space desperately. "What are you thinking?" Larva was now on her branch. She could feel him sitting right behind her. One of his demon hands rested lightly on hers.  
  
"They are just little insignificant worries I should not concern myself with," Miyu said quickly. Larva squeezed her hand and turned her round. She was now facing him, the moon's rays lighting up his face. No matter desperate she was, she could not look away. "Larva," her voice trembled. "Why should you concern yourself with my petty troubles."  
  
"Because I want to comfort you," Larva chided her and pulled her forwards so she could lean against him. His arms encircled her. She bit her lip. Then, without restraint, the smallest sob shook her body. A few tears spilled from her eyes and trickled in crystal rivulets down her cheeks. "Miyu," Larva hushed and he stroked her damp cheek. "What troubles you so?"  
  
"Larva," she whispered and another sob escaped. "When you first met me I was not like this. I mean..." She paused. A few more tears escaped. "I showed more emotion!" she blurted out. More sobs racked her body but she continued. "I knew I was showing less emotion and I knew why. It is not because I am a god. It isn't even because I am not afraid. I am afraid. So very afraid. The normal girl would probably never be able to bear the burden that I bear. Especially not a palace girl like me. So Saiyuna, my mother took away my fear and sorrow. It sounds wonderful but it feels terrible! All my woe and terror builds up inside me and finally I could take no more. Mentally I asked Saiyuna to relieve me of this internal torture. It was after that possessed sprite had attacked that I pleaded and as the emotions flooded back I became tired." The crying had ceased but tears still ran freely down her cheeks. Larva wiped them away and let her continue. "I know we could die when we find Lethes and even with my emotions back I am still not afraid of dying. I may be able to feel fear and sorrow but being a deity is like a discipline. You begin to see life and death differently. What I fear most though is if you or Satsu get hurt. I don't want you to-" She faltered but didn't need to finish. Larva held her tight and he could feel her hands gripping his cloak.  
  
"Miyu. I said I would help you through to the end," Larva whispered and Miyu leant back from his grasp. "I will always keep my promise to you. But I must ask," now there was sorrow in his eyes. "On the beach, could also not feel... love?"  
  
Her eyes were imploring and she gripped his hands. "Larva, not even the gods could make me forget love."  
  
He leant forwards slowly and gently kissed her lips, his aqua hair falling over her face. She closed her eyes as she drew herself closer in a tight embrace. Larva's arms enclosed her and she let all her worried flood from her mind. Life to her suddenly felt important, just so she could be close to him. And for the first time, she feared death. The kiss had ended but the still held each other, cheeks resting together, the moon bathing them in a heavenly light. Sakura petals drifted round them.  
  
"Larva," she whispered in his hear. "I love you." Larva didn't need to reply. His hands stroked her moist cheek and they climbed down from the sakura tree and wandered together down the deserted street of Iktyo.  
  
As they entered the warm hut Yui glanced quizzically at Larva but he merely smiled and led Miyu away to where their beds were laid out. Satsu was snoring in the corner under her rumbled sheets. Miyu curled up in futon and she could see Larva lying down in the bed next to hers. As she closed her eyes she knew she would sleep with a smile on her face that night.  
  
* * *  
  
Bright shafts of sunlight flickered through the window and Miyu flinched in the light. She rolled over to see Larva sleeping softly, his hair spilling out over his face. She smiled and leant over clear away the blue strands.  
  
"Larva," she whispered. "Larva. It is morning."  
  
Larva slowly opened his crimson eyes and sat up. Satsu stood in the doorway, a kimono wrapped tightly around herself. Miyu tried to remember the picture of 'Satsu in a Kimono' for the rest of her life.  
  
"I thought you'd never wake up," Satsu said brightly. "Breakfast is already on the table." Larva turned and nearly choked when he saw Satsu wearing the kimono. Satsu glared at him. "I think I'll tell Yui to ration the hostage's food." She turned and stalked away. Miyu laughed and smiled as Larva stood up and helped her up. The wonderful feeling from last night was still fresh in her mind and she kissed his cheek and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Yui had outdone herself by making prawn tempura and steaming cups of green tea. When Miyu sat down she instantly began talking to Yui. She felt that she owed her half sister at least a proper conversation. As she explained the journey, missing out the bits with the gods and demons and the darkness Yui described life in Iktyo.  
  
"Miyu," she smiled swallowing a prawn. "I believe you should become a painter. You always used to send me pictures with your letters and they are so beautiful."  
  
"I considered becoming a painter when I escaped and planned to come here," Miyu replied truthfully. "Yui, what is your profession?"  
  
"I cook in the local café," she grinned. "It's not really a restaurant, more of a place for travellers to dine but my boss says I do such a good cuisine the civilians also eat there as well."  
  
"And Nagi?"  
  
"I work as a hunter," Nagi interrupted Yui. "There are a lot of beasts that live up the mountain constantly threatening Iktyo. We keep them away. They've been particularly daring and troublesome at the moment. Even a strange looking mountain lion has been seen on a number of occasions attacking our livestock. Quite easy to spot, seeing as it shines in the sun but none of us has been able to hit it, though. It's just too lithe and quick."  
  
"Hikyuu," Miyu murmured.  
  
"Sorry?" Nagi looked up.  
  
"Nothing," Miyu responded quickly. She recognised the disguise of Hikyuu the wildcat beast, a sub-god that was a messenger. Whenever a god wished to contact another god quickly then they would send Hikyuu to summon them. He was the wild messenger. He could obviously sense her presence and was trying to contact her. But she needed to go to him. "Yui," she looked up. "I must go." She rose and Larva came too.  
  
"Shall I come?" Satsu asked, her mouth full.  
  
"No, there is no need," Miyu replied. "Why don't you look into that mechanical job?" Satsu shrugged and returned to her prawn tempura. Miyu bowed to Yui and Nagi before leaving. "Thank you for breakfast," she said and left, Larva following.  
  
* * *  
  
The pathway out of Iktyo led up the mountain. The wind was strong and Miyu's hair streamed out behind her. She scanned the area for any signs of Hikyuu. When she was a distance from any houses she spotted a distant figure slinking along the ground. It was a mountain lion, yet not a lion with the normal sandy pelt. It bore a hide of pure white so was quite easy to spot. Miyu stopped and waited. It had to be Hikyuu. The god's messenger twisted its head sharply and two gold eyes fixed themselves on Miyu. It arched its back and then stalked towards them. Larva was weary of the white predator but didn't move. Hikyuu halted a few yards away and bowed its head to the fire goddess.  
  
"What message do you bring, Hikyuu?" Miyu asked.  
  
"A message from your sister," Hikyuu replied in a deep scratchy voice. His jaws did not move but the voice reached Miyu's ears. "Lady Reiha is waiting for you at the bottom of this mountain. She happy to wait for your arrival so don't feel inclined to rush, but do not dally either. That is all."  
  
"Tell Lady Reiha," Miyu said coldly, "that I will speak to her once I have dealt with some personal business."  
  
Hikyuu bowed his head obediently and turned away. Miyu stood stock still watching him leave. Larva stood silently behind her and he could feel her mind searching for any sign of Lethes. Suddenly she froze. She gazed into the distance and her eyes widened. Turning swiftly to Larva she hissed,  
  
"Larva! I've sensed him. I've found a trace of Lethes' whereabouts. He is very near."  
  
* * *  
  
Well, I'm finishing up for here. Phew! ,* I'm gonna take a break, learn to draw some manga properly etc. I would like to thank Natsumi, profiler120, Saturnpyroprincess, Steahl, Empress Sarah-sama (even though I've forgotten what WAI WAI! means!), Becca-Chan, swtrkgurlz, Spatula Girl, Lin-Lin, Sorceress Lixing, xgirlrogue, Dark Phoenix, No Name, and MoogleChan. Ya all make me so happy and I feel like I'm writing for a purpose. ^_^ Thank you all! Now, I'm off rack my brains for da next chapter. 


	8. The Gatekeepers

Shadowed Footprints (part VIII)  
  
Hey, back again! Sorry I haven't updated for ages but I took a break. I might start a new story, but I'm working on it. We're on the 8th chapter and still going! My trail of thought may be lingering but I'm still managing to get this down on paper. Anyway, the reviews are making me smile! ^_^ *grin* Each one is precious to me! And now let the 8th chapter commence!  
  
* * *  
  
"Satsu!" Miyu called as she and Larva hurried back into Iktyo. Satsu poked her head out of Yui's hut.  
  
"What?" she yelled back.  
  
"We must leave!" Miyu explained quickly. "Now! I just sensed-"  
  
"What?" Yui appeared, her eyes wide and confused. "But you only just arrived. I thought you were staying..."  
  
"Yui," Miyu said sadly and approached her younger sister. "I'm sorry, but I cannot explain, except it is very important and I must go." Yui stared at the cobbled ground, her eyes downcast. She looked up again and forced a small smile, and then threw her arms round Miyu's waist.  
  
"Promise you'll come back," she whispered.  
  
"I promise," Miyu replied as Yui stepped away. "But until then, goodbye, Yui."  
  
"Goodbye, Miyu," Yui replied in a small voice and then turned and began to walk away through the falling sakura petals.  
  
"Yui," Miyu murmured, more to herself. "I'm sorry."  
  
* * *  
  
It was Satsu who led them down the mountain. She had looked into the mechanic's job and had been shown the tram blueprints and the layout of the mountain. As they trudged down the rocky track everyone noticed the sudden drop in temperature. There was a small spiral of snow and Reiha materialised before them, a withering expression.  
  
"So you received my message?" she said coldly. Miyu nodded, her eyes equally showing no warmth. "Well then, have you felt it?"  
  
"Yes," Miyu replied. "Lethes is near."  
  
Reiha nodded, her icy eyes never leaving Miyu. "I have found he is located at the top of a neighbouring mountain. Dangerously near to Iktyo." She smiled at Miyu's flicker of panic at these words. "So I must ask you, do you think you are ready to fight?"  
  
"I am," Miyu said determinedly. "But why would you care?"  
  
"Because I don't want you getting in my way. And besides, you fight along humans." She spat the word out coldly as though it tasted sour. "What poor company to keep."  
  
Satsu bristled and was about to snarl something when Miyu got there first. "Satsu is tainted with demon blood and Larva is my follower. If you will recall both you and I were human too before we found we were gods."  
  
"True, I was weak before I became enlightened of my powers," Reiha sniffed airily, then her eyes shot to Larva. "A follower? How quaint." She paused for a moment as realisation dawned. Then she laughed. "You, and a human? Miyu, you really are a fool." Miyu clenched her teeth.  
  
"Enough!" she shouted, her voice echoing dangerously. "Reiha, make sure you stay out of my way."  
  
"Is that a threat?" Reiha snapped back coolly. "Miyu, I do not believe your strength so why don't you prove it to me right here!"  
  
No sooner had she finished the sentence she sent burst of icy snow straight at Miyu. Fortunately, the fire goddess sprang aside before launching a fireball in her direction, which Reiha sidestepped. Reiha flew backwards until she was hovering in midair, then small icy needles flew from her fingers, splintering the ground. Miyu flew upwards but not fast enough as one needle tore through her right arm. The two sister gods hovered for a moment, then both simultaneously sent bursts of ice and fire at each other, the forces meeting in the middle and erupting with white light. Then Miyu tried a different tactic. She held her hand forth and a small white flame generated itself. Holding up the light spark she cast it at Reiha. The ice maiden retaliated with a torrent of snow but the flame hissed straight through the ice and straight through Reiha's heart.  
  
"REIHA!" Miyu shouted as her sister drifted to the ground. She knelt beside her sister and propped her up. "Reiha?" she whispered. Reiha's eye opened a slither. She glanced down, expecting to see blood but no a mark had been left. Miyu looked past Reiha to see the white flame had landed among some dry leaves but had not gone out. She waved her and it vanished. Reiha lifted herself up.  
  
"A white flame," she murmured. "To retaliate darkness. Miyu, that is not normal fire. That is pure white light. Nothing can block it, yet it can hurt nothing, except darkness." She sprung back into the air. "You have proven yourself, little sister. Maybe after we have dealt with Lethes we shall duel again, and I won't go easy on you." She laughed and in a gust of snowflakes, vanished.  
  
Miyu turned back Larva and Satsu and swayed. Larva flew forwards and caught her as she fell. In his arms she smiled weakly. Larva noticed the blood staining her kimono. He pressed his hands over the wound to stem the flow. The cut was ice cold.  
  
"Damn those needles," Miyu murmured, wincing slightly as Larva pressed the split skin together. Satsu walked over and pulled out the travelling bag. Fishing around she found some anointment, oil she had allegedly stolen from the healing hut in Mikaa. She gently rubbed the lotion on the wound and then tore a strip of cloth from the bottom of her worn coat and wrapped it round the cut. "Thank you," Miyu murmured then with her left hand she pulled Larva fingers over the wound. "My fire in your veins will help thaw the ice." Larva nodded and stood up, Miyu still cradled in his arms. He could see the adjacent mountain they would have to climb. I wasn't far and they could reach it by dusk but as they set off Larva began to wonder if his little Miyu was strong enough to fight her brother.  
  
* * *  
  
"Master," a finger muttered passing his hand over the glowing orb that depicted three figures walking up a mountain pass. "Miyu draws ever closer. Right into the spider's web."  
  
"Then you know what we must do," a voice replied. "She must die. Miyu has to die."  
  
* * *  
  
"Brr," Satsu shivered. "It's colder up here than it was with that Reiha."  
  
Miyu smiled as they hiked up the mountain path, the icy wind biting at her face. The frozen stones crunched beneath her feet and she glanced about. Larva followed silently, his mask in place and scythe in hand.  
  
"Be wary, Satsu," Miyu murmured. "Lethes no doubt is expecting us so he'll have a nice number of welcoming committees at his disposal. Remember, if the blood is black then do not touch it." Satsu nodded and glanced about. She reached back and swung her sword forwards off her back and hefted it about menacingly.  
  
They continued in silence, the cold pressing in on them and the mountain looming over their heads. The whole atmosphere was very menacing. The cold wind continued to blow, never ceasing. Suddenly Larva glanced up swiftly as a stone from a higher ledge clattered down in front of them.  
  
"The first comes," Miyu said and there was fear in her eyes. This was the first time she had fought with full emotion and her heart pumped furiously inside her chest. She tried to steady herself and concentrated on the flame within. She could still feel the spark kindling itself in her mind. Larva placed a hand on her shoulder. No doubt he could tell what she was feeling.  
  
"Calm yourself," his voice said from beneath the mask. "You have fought many fiends before, this shall be no different." She nodded and breathed in. Larva watched the road ahead in them, shrouded in mist. "It is here," he said. Miyu looked up and no doubt the thin silhouette of a person stood outlined in the pale fog. They drew nearer.  
  
"Welcome," the voice cried and there was a sharp almost animal edge to it. "Lethes greets you. He hopes you will stay." At this the figure, a man by his voice, cackled in amusement. "I am the first gatekeeper. The fire goddess may pass but the humans may not."  
  
"I will not comply," Miyu replied, the calm dexterity back in her voice. "Neither are truly human and neither will leave my side."  
  
"Oh," the man leered. "Then what creatures accompany you?"  
  
"My follower and a mortal tainted with demon blood."  
  
The man laughed again. "Then the follower and the demon may not pass. My rules will not change unless you force your way past me, which is not wise I can assure you."  
  
"If force is the only way to sway you," Miyu replied raising her hand, "then it is the method we shall use."  
  
"Good luck," hissed the man instantly his form shrunk and contorted. There was a nasty ripping sound and whatever straightened was not human. With broad hairy shoulders, large front legs and a head resembling across between a bat and wolf with blood red pupil-less eyes, it snarled and flew forwards.  
  
Miyu leapt back and Larva lurched forwards to meet the demon's charge. His scythe swung and tore a gaping wound in the creature's side. It staggered slightly but was not completely put off. Instead it swung round, knocking the scythe from Larva's hands and blood spraying in a torrent and lunged at Satsu. Blood drops flecked her skin but she smiled.  
  
"Hah! I am already tainted with dark blood so a little more can't hurt me." She thrust her sword out and began slashing at the creature with the speed only part demons possessed.  
  
"You may be part demon but you still look human," the beast spat in return, batting away Satsu's sword with club-like strokes. "I can change that!" With an expert flick he propelled the sword from her grasp and a clawed talon shot forwards and grasped her skinny body. She choked as she was lifted.  
  
"Satsu!" Miyu called and leapt forwards through the air, hand out held.  
  
"Cast a flame and I'll make sure to crush her bones before I die!" the demon howled and to prove his point he squeezed his fist making Satsu gasp for air. Miyu froze helplessly.  
  
Larva however did not stay back. Though his scythe was lodged firmly in the ground a few metres away he ran forwards and with his bare hands slashed. Miyu stared as his crimson nails lengthened like a cat's and clawed through the creature's arm in one stroke. The beast howled in pain as its hand fell to the floor releasing Satsu. Miyu took this opportunity to cast a white flame and send it into the creature's hide. As the creature burned and its dark heart was diminished it let out a parting cry before collapsing. The howl echoed in the mountains before vanishing.  
  
There was a moment of silence whilst everyone regained their breath.  
  
Satsu sat up and looked down distastefully at her hand. It was now a pale shade of white and the nails nearly matched Larva's except they were a normal length. Larva also inspected his hands but his mask hid whatever expression he wore. He let his claws retract and watched as Miyu helped Satsu to her feet, pushing the severed fingers away.  
  
"I'm bad at this," Satsu laughed. She looked up at the mountains. "Let's keep moving. The cry obviously warned others that we're here."  
  
"They already know I'm here," Miyu said and her voice sounded parched. "But now they know I've brought company."  
  
"Then you can introduce us," Satsu smiled and began hiking up the mountain.  
  
"Larva?" Miyu turned to her follower. Larva lifted a pale hand to his mask and pulled it away and lowered his cowl. Miyu walked forwards and placed her arms around him. "Are you afraid?"  
  
"No," he replied, hugging her. She could tell he did not like his new hands but hid that from her. "Are you?"  
  
"Yes," she mumbled. "Very."  
  
"You shouldn't be," he told her leaning back so he could look into her eyes. "Because you are the strongest of us all. You are a god."  
  
"But I don't want to be," Miyu stared at the ground. Larva had no reply to this.  
  
"Come on, you dawdlers!" Satsu shouted, breaking the silence. "Let's go and get Lethes!" Miyu nodded and they hurried after Satsu.  
  
* * *  
  
"Master, they have killed the first gate keeper. Miyu has brought a follower and a part demon with her as protection."  
  
There was a pause. Then the answer came.  
  
"Dispose of them."  
  
* * *  
  
"The snow's so thick!" Satsu yelled. "I can barely see three metres ahead of me. Hang on, how do I know you're still behind me."  
  
"We're still here," Miyu called back. The thief was correct. Thick torrents of snow swept across the higher parts of the mountain. Miyu wondered if Reiha was near but she could detect no trace of her sister. What are you playing at, Lethes? she thought. Suddenly she sensed something. Was it a god? No, but it had a black heart, whatever it was. "Satsu!" she called. "Wait!"  
  
Satsu stopped and Miyu and Larva came into view. Larva had a hand on her shoulder, as though afraid she would blow away.  
  
"What's up?" Satsu shouted over the gale winds.  
  
"There's something up there," Miyu yelled back. "Probably our next opponent."  
  
"Miyu," Satsu called. "You're the god of fire, so why don't you just melt all this snow?"  
  
"There's too much of it," Miyu replied. "And Lethes' legions would surely see us." She could see but Miyu was sure Satsu would have just shrugged. They struggled up the slope and halted as a figure appeared out of the snow.  
  
The first impression was that of a human, but then as they drew nearer the saw that protruding from his or her shoulder blades was a pair of horned wings. If their opponent was airborne then it would make the battle considerably tougher.  
  
"Greetings, Miyu, Child of the Flame," It was a woman's voice. "You seem to have ignored the first gatekeeper's rule but now I must insist that you leave your comrades behind."  
  
"What makes you believe that will obey you?" Miyu asked coldly.  
  
"Because most people with common sense do," the demon grinned nastily, spreading her wings, giving her a more imposing manner. "I am not just a run-of-the-mill demon beast. I am a centurion of the darkness."  
  
She snapped her fingers and the storm died down, revealing her form in true detail. She did look considerably like a woman, with fiery shoulder-length red hair and black bottomless eyes. But her skin was oddly shaded, almost faintly scaled orange in some patches like a lizard. Her hands bore the trademark red nails and as she beat her leathery wings shifting her brown garments she reached to her hip and extended a long sword that could easily rival Satsu's.  
  
"She this blade, Miyu?" She waved the tip of the sword lazily in circles. "This is a night blade, forged only in places of extreme darkness. They are fashioned for each master. This one was made especially for me and it suits me well. My title is Lady Chigatana. There is no finer swordsman than myself. Do you still feel so confidant, Miyu?" She laughed and spun backwards. Miyu glared as the woman. Chigatana, a name meaning 'bloody blade'. She also knew of night blades and how skilled and deadly they were in the hands of their masters. She looked at Larva, wondering if he would risk fighting a dark centurion just to be by her side. He was already gripping the scythe menacingly. She nodded and glared back at Lady Chigatana.  
  
"If you continue to block our path then we have no choice but to wage battle with you," she said. Chigatana laughed mirthlessly.  
  
"Fools! You through away your lives for such a silly purpose. But if you offer your lives then I feel inclined to take them."  
  
She sprang back in a flurry of snowflakes and hovered arms spread.  
  
"You shall not harm Miyu," Larva called now crouched in a battle pose. "We are ready!"  
  
"You have brave comrades," Chigatana jeered. "But you'll see how they quail when they face my sword." And she dived. The blade of the sword caught the light and she flew towards Larva. Larva brought the curved blade of his scythe upwards and the two blades scraped together as the night blade was deflected.  
  
She spun angrily and tried a different move, lifting herself into the air with great flaps of her wings and hovering. She reached inside her garments and produced five throwing knives.  
  
"Dodge these!" she yelled throwing the knives downwards. There was a sudden flash of light and clash of steal as both Satsu and Miyu attacked the falling knives. Whatever blades weren't burnt to a crisp was hacked in half by Satsu. Chigatana's eyes glittered angrily as she landed again and began duelling with Satsu. The thief's reflexes were no match for the centurion of the darkness and soon she was backed into a corner. Chigatana grinned as she poised her sword over Satsu's throat.  
  
"Satsu!" Miyu cried and launched a long jet of flames forth. Both Satsu and Chigatana were bathed in flames. The dark centurion shrieked and tried to bat out the flames but the white fire was eternal and continued to burn until her dark heart stopped beating. Satsu, however also cried in pain as the flame tore at her body, tearing the darkness from her. "Return!" Miyu called to the flames and they died down, leaving Satsu sprawled in the snow. Miyu rushed forwards. "Satsu," she cried. "Please wake!"  
  
Suddenly Satsu convulsed as something inside stirred. The thief could hear a faint voice. 'You're time is not over yet.' She opened her eyes and saw Miyu shrink back in alarm. She couldn't help but feel a sudden surge of hatred and realised what was happening to her. The darkness was slowly claiming her.  
  
"What?" she rasped.  
  
"Satsu, you're eyes," Miyu trembled. "They're black. The iris is completely black and they're bottomless." Miyu didn't add how menacingly they glared at her.  
  
"The flame must has affected them," Satsu said hurriedly. She got up stared up at the peak of the mountain. Nearly there, but time was diminishing. "Let's hurry." She began to trudge up the remainder of the slope. Miyu stared after her.  
  
"Satsu isn't telling us something," she told Larva, who nodded in return. They followed her up at a quick pace.  
  
* * *  
  
"Master, they have killed Chigatana."  
  
"They may be strong, but none can vanquish their next opponent. Henzuru..."  
  
* * *  
  
The snowstorm had died down as they neared the top of the mountain, but the temperatures had dropped even further. Satsu shivered and envied Larva's warm robe and Miyu's immunity to the weather. She looked up the path and smiled.  
  
"Hey!" she called back. "I can see the gate!" She jumped up and down and pointed up the track. It was a large structure of black wood, much like an entrance you'd expect for a great fortress. It seemed quite unguarded, which struck Satsu as strange. Miyu stopped beside her with Larva behind.  
  
"This can't be right," Miyu said. "Where is the ambush?"  
  
"What? You wanted an ambush?" Satsu asked incredulously. "Let's get this over and done with." She started ambling towards the gate.  
  
"Satsu! Wait!" Miyu called. She turned to Larva. "Can you feel it?"  
  
"Faintly," Larva replied. "There's someone approaching." They looked up and stared as the gate opened a slither and then closed hastily again. A figure was now standing before it. It was silent. They approached warily.  
  
"Are you the next gatekeeper?" Miyu asked. No reply. The figure merely nodded. "Speak!" Miyu demanded. "I know you have a voice!" She could swear the creature was smiling.  
  
"Greetings, Miyu," his voice was menacing and reminded her of a lizard. She still couldn't see his face for he seemed to wear a black coat that flapped behind him in the wind. "I'm surprised you got this far. But," he sounded regretful in a mocking way, "Your journey ends now."  
  
"What makes you so confident?" Miyu asked. The man's still posture and cold amusement unnerved her, but the real thing that bothered her was that instead of snarling or gabbling insanely like a dark monster, this man sounded very much human.  
  
"I am Henzuru," he said throwing back his cloak revealing the dim outline of a hand.  
  
"Henzuru?" Satsu asked. "That means to transform."  
  
"Precisely," Henzuru replied in a cold voice stating the obvious. "I was knighted by that name when I transformed into my current state." He took a step forwards and sharply brought his cowl back enough to reveal part of his face. Miyu started. The face was white, skull-like with long black streaks above and below each eye and the irises were completely red with pupils. Larva had frozen and brought his hand up to his mask, his fingers tracing the features. They were nearly identical to Henzuru's face. His hands also were identical to Henzuru's and he now was stuck fast as one thought after another trailed through his mind. Larva slowly removed the mask and dropped it into the depths of his mantle. But if his shock was bad it was nothing compared to Satsu's.  
  
"You were a man touched by dark blood," she stuttered. "I could have become you!" She sounded disgusted.  
  
"I was attacked by a Mordrock near Mikaa. Some pitiful humans tried to save me but I had already fallen into darkness. I escaped."  
  
"The healing hut," Miyu murmured. "The old woman said her first patient disappeared because she had no antidote. It was you."  
  
"Yes," Henzuru laughed and his eyes sparked in mirth. "Then I met my master and he showed me all the dark arts a human could know, some even restricted to his highest demons. I am now his final but strongest gatekeeper." His eyes flared. "And I have no intention of losing!"  
  
Without delay he waved his hand in a circle and hundreds of steel pins shot through the air like miniature bullets. Miyu leapt off the ground, spiralling as the pins shot past her without landing a single blow. Satsu and Larva had tried something less fancy to get out the way and now both lay flat in the snow and the needles hissed over them.  
  
"You're fast," Henzuru smiled. "Try dodging this!"  
  
He muttered something under his breath and a large orb of fire appeared. Miyu was quickly on her feet, conjuring a fireball. They both launched their attacks and the fire collided in the middle sending sparks everywhere. Taking this opportunity to attack Larva dived forwards, cutting through the air with his scythe. The fast swinging blade took Henzuru by surprise but barely nicked his skin. With a spin of his hand an invisible force sent Larva flying backwards. He would have crashed into the rock hard gate had Miyu not flown towards him, stopping him in midair. She quickly helped him to his feet but then flew up like a terrified bird as a dark object zoomed after her.  
  
"How do you like my dark raven?" Henzuru laughed as the black bird that practically emitted shadows of sorrow swooped after Miyu.  
  
As Miyu danced away she realised that she could never outrun it. As that thought occurred the bird instantly was at her throat, slashing venomously. It screeched in anguish and she cried out as the raven's form changed from bird to a great snake that wrapped itself round her body, constricting all movement. She struggled on the ground but could not free herself of the snake's grip.  
  
"And now Miyu, it is my orders to kill you." He grinned as though the thought of slitting her throat was the greatest pleasure he would ever have. "Goodbye, Miyu. It is time to die." A large black orb of darkness appeared in his palm. He tossed it playfully from one hand to the other. "But you won't really die, just your spirit will die but your body shall remain on earth." The orb continued to bounce from one hand to the other. Miyu found she was mesmerised by its gloomy shadows. "See this orb? It is a shard of darkness. It will feed on you soul and change you into a demon. You will be the strongest god ever under your brother. You would like that, wouldn't you?" The question seemed so inviting. Miyu felt her energy draining. The strongest, all would fear her name. Reiha would no longer mock her for she; Miyu would be the greatest god of all.  
  
"Yes," she whispered.  
  
"No!" Through the dark folds of mist obscuring her mind Miyu heard a piercing cry. It was... she couldn't remember... "Miyu!" The voice came shrill again. "Do not succumb to this!" A name of a girl, it was on the edge of her memory. Satsu? There was a commotion going on, a blade being drawn. "Remember!" Satsu was crying again. "Remember the light!" Light? Suddenly a bright fire burnt within Miyu chasing the darkness away.  
  
"Satsu!" Miyu opened her eyes. Larva was by her side and in one swing of his scythe the dark bonds feel away. Miyu rose, her eyes burning. Henzuru was trying to knock Satsu away but something had changed about her. Her skin was now pale as death, her black hair streaming out behind her. Her eyes had become darker, crimson, and faint black lines were beginning to show up on her cheeks. The demon within her blood had awoken at the very sight of the dark sphere. She spun her sword and the blade had changed too. Now it was dark as night with thin white lines streaking down the blade. With one swing the sword passed through Henzuru's hand holding the shard of darkness. He howled as the sphere rolled away and vanished. Black blood spilled onto the ground and he clutched the stump of his arm. Miyu stepped forwards.  
  
"This is for trying to deceive me," her voice radiated cold hatred. He held up the white flame and plunged it into Henzuru's bent back. The demon man gave one last cry before his form vanished. There was a sharp crack and they turned to see the gate had opened a crack. There was a faint moan from behind. Miyu turned quickly to see Satsu bent over, her head in her hands.  
  
"I didn't want it to be like this," she cried and Miyu could see pearly tears running down her white cheeks. "I could have resisted but the darkness has taken me. I'm practically clinging to my soul by a strand!" She raised her head and little and Miyu could see her face bore a resemblance to Henzuru's.  
  
"Satsu," she said firmly. "You are not a demon. Don't ever let anything make you think otherwise. Now come, the gate is open." She rose and turned towards the gate, Larva at her side and Satsu following.  
  
"Miyu," Larva said quietly. "That demon's face resembled this." He drew the mask from his cloak and handed it to Miyu. "Is it a craft of the darkness?" Miyu took the mask and turned it over in her hands curiously. She paused at the back of the mask and ran her fingers over a mark in the back.  
  
"Larva, I presume Lady Ranka gave this to you?" He nodded. "Then she gave it to you to protect you. See here." Lifted the mask up so Larva could see it properly. On the back of the mask etched in between the two eyes was a rune. "This is not a demon mask but a demon ward mask. It will protect you against the darkness." Larva took the mask back, satisfied and relieved. Miyu took his hand fondly and they reached the gate.  
  
Slipping in between the crack in the door they were plunged into darkness. Suddenly torches burst into blue flame and lit the hall in an eerie light. It was a huge circular room built of stone with a majestic domed building and thousands of runes scratched into the stonework. There was a pedestal in the centre of the room with a translucent orb suspended over it. A figure stood before it and now it turned, clad in ebony robes and faced Miyu with a smile. The fire goddess instantly knew who stood before her.  
  
"Lethes," she said. The face was thin and sallow but with electric blue eyes and long white hair tied back in a short ponytail. He grinned and Miyu for a moment faltered. Why did she sense two presences in the room? She glanced about but they were the only people present. She could tell Larva sensed it too.  
  
"Greetings, Miyu," Lethes bowed but straightened quickly. "You have just walked into the lion's den."  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
Bum bum bum! This is the penultimate chapter and the final showdown is up next. This story is reaching its close. But I might do a short epilogue afterwards. Hmmm... 


	9. Illuminating Shadows

Shadowed Footprints IX  
  
I have started another story but that does not mean I have given up on this one. Sorry I haven't updated for ages. My computer broke and we couldn't fix and ended up having to throw a shoe at it, which didn't help either. Anyway, wow! 44 reviews (I know it says 42 but I checked my stats and it's really 45 - sorry, I get touchy about review accuracy like that) To some 45 reviews isn't much but to me it's huge! It makes me so happy I want to thank my reviewers all over again. So... *deep breath* thank you to Natsumi, profiler120, Saturnpyroprincess, Steahl, Empress Sarah-sama, Becca- Chan, swtrkgurlz, Spatula Girl, Lin-Lin, Sorceress Lixing, xgirlrogue, Dark Phoenix, No Name, MoogleChan, KawaiiMoonAngel, rose-chan, DiLLiRga, Innocent Dreamer, Kyria Star, Vain songbird of death and profiler120. You all make me smile and inspire me to write. I know the last chapter was a bit of a struggle to read with three gatekeepers but I felt Miyu needed a bit of resistance from Lethes before meeting him, and I wanted to incorporate the last gatekeeper somewhere. I'll stop burbling and continue the tale. Super long chapter coming up. ^_^  
  
* * *  
  
"Greetings, Miyu. You have just walked into the lion's den."  
  
There was a tense silence. The cold was closing in. Miyu's breath hung in the air and she stared at Lethes. It seemed as though time had stopped. Her throat was parched, hands clenching and unclenching. There was a 'swish' as Larva's nails lengthened. Lethes eyes paused at each face, as though carving them into his memory. His air of calmness unnerved Miyu. Finally she was forced to talk.  
  
"Lethes," her voice sounded lost. "Why are you doing this?" The question seemed to amuse her brother.  
  
"Miyu," he gave a small laugh and his eyes sparked with cold pronounced amusement. "You do not even understand what I am doing."  
  
"I know you want to kill me. I can tell that you wish that your hands were stained with my blood." Her gold eyes flared. "But what I can't understand is why."  
  
Lethes' head flew back as he laughed. "Miyu, you are such a foolish and naïve god. See how the dark flees from the light. Well, if I destroy the light then the darkness will flourish." He withheld a hand, the fingers arched and rigid as a small ball of electric energy formed between his fingers. "So, Miyu, now I must destroy the light, or you. Goodnight."  
  
There was a small explosion as thin needles of electricity pattered the wall behind as Miyu threw herself aside from the lightning darts. As she landed she twisted elegantly and began to run towards Lethes. It was a foolish move but as she neared instead of attacking she sprang upwards. Summoning a large red fireball Miyu propelled it to the ground where Lethes stood. He easily sidestepped it and smiled.  
  
"So, you can fight, and you're agile as well. This fight will be as interesting as it will be short."  
  
Miyu ignored the last comment. "Lethes," she called. "Do you want the darkness to be unleashed? Do you want to make the world a place where monsters are spawned?" She studied his face. It was pale, almost drained and his eyes, though electric blue were like pits, and merciless. "Lethes," she now whispered, "You are possessed."  
  
"Wrong, imprudent sister. I have been elated with wisdom. I found knowledge on my journey and began to see clearly. Humans are rather cluttered creatures. They are unpredictable and weak, yet we cannot rid ourselves of them. They destroy our lands and kill each other and yet as every year passes they find ways of keeping themselves alive longer and become more chaotic. But the darkness will seal the humans, forcing them to become strong, orderly fighters. At last the gods can be proud of ruling over a race, not this exhaustingly messy species."  
  
Lethes generated more electricity in his palm and let it stream upwards in forks. Miyu leapt from side to side, trying to doge the forks that lurched at her like cobras. Slowly she was driven into a corner. The lightning drew in like a cage. Miyu tried not to panic and summoned a fireball, throwing it into the light but it merely bounced off the electric strings. Lethes grinned triumphantly as the forks shot at Miyu, burying deep into her flesh. Larva cried out as he heard his love shriek in pain as the thunder branded her skin. The lightning fell away and a small curled up figure fell from the air. Larva flew forwards, catching her in his arms. Miyu was bleeding from great wounds in her arms and legs. Marks burnt deep into her skin and she whimpered whilst Larva cradled her. Slowly her eyes opened and Larva could see she was fighting back tears. Gently she slipped out of his hands to stand up yet leant against his tall frame to face Lethes. Her brother was merely smiling as usual.  
  
"You're strong. And yet you hurt all over. Why don't you relent? Give up. You cannot-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Miyu was surprised at her own burst of anger. "I'm tired of gods saying I am weak! I may end up dying but I'm not going quietly!" A deep red aura surrounded her as she lifted herself off the ground. Holding out her hand she closed her eyes and the words came from nowhere. It was an ancient chant yet she understood. "Come tears confound. Up flame ignite. Now shadows shall be at mercy of your light." Though her eyes were closed Miyu could feel a large energy generating in her palm, white fire erupting into a fountain of light. The darkness was close and she could feel the flame seeking it. She felt claws resting on her arm and opened her eyes a fraction to see the bright outline of an eagle flexing its wings. "Now, Lethes. Goodnight." The eagle stretched its wings and took flight, diving straight for Lethes. Miyu's brother panicked, sending streams of lightning at the birds but they merely bounced off his white feathers. Its beak was curved and deadly and with perfect precision it dived into his heart.  
  
Time froze. It was a still picture. The white eagle vanishing into Lethes' chest, a look of horror on the gods face. Miyu stared as time started again, the eagle flying straight through Lethes' body and emerging the other side, except now it had a black jewel in its claws. Blood dribbled from the whole in Lethes' side. Black blood, Miyu noted, stained the floor around him as he fell. Miyu approached him warily. Lethes rolled over feebly and smiled, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"You are a fool, Miyu. You left the confines of your father's palace where you were safe and came straight into my clutches. You may have killed me but now my master will avenge me." His eyes momentarily left Miyu's face and travelled to Satsu, who was still lingering in the corner. Miyu turned and cried out to see her lying motionless on the stone floor. "Yes," Lethes hissed as the last moments of his life trickled away. "Soon your friend's purpose will also be served." A long sigh left his chest and Lethes fell still.  
  
"Satsu!" Miyu cried and knelt beside the thief. Satsu was now white as a sheet, eyes red as blood and merciless. Miyu hugged Satsu's neck and tried not to weep. Suddenly the thief stirred. Satsu choked and gave a violent shudder. For a moment it looked like she was going to be sick but she steadied herself and turned to stare blearily at Miyu.  
  
"Miyu," she croaked. "Go... to the Gathering of the Gods... Summon the Tsuki Ryu."  
  
"I can't leave you here!" Miyu cried exasperatedly.  
  
"Miyu!" Satsu suddenly grabbed Miyu's wrist and her eyes seemed to focus sharply. "When Ranka spoke to me she told me..." She paused for a moment and a look of resentment passed over her face. "She told me this journey would take my life, but when it came to pass I would be happy. There's a darkness growing inside me. The Mordrock Lethes sent was a scheme to plant darkness within me. You know what is going to happen." She glanced at the white bird now fluttering to Miyu's side. It lifted a pure white talon and out of its grasp fell a black diamond. "Hurry," Satsu's voice became rushed. "That diamond is the heart of the darkness. Soon it will hatch and possess me." She looked up as a teardrop landed on her face. Miyu could not hold back the tears now. They streamed down her cheeks and splashed onto Satsu's face. Larva gripped her shoulder comfortingly. Satsu glanced sternly at him. "Oi, you, the hostage." Larva tried to give her dark look. "Make you sure you get Miyu safely to that gathering, okay?" And with that she smiled.  
  
"Satsu..." Miyu murmured. "Is there no other way?"  
  
"No, this is fate and fate has a cruel way. Now go, quickly!" The diamond was already stirring on the floor. The white eagle watched it piercingly. Larva tugged on Miyu's arm and helped her to her feet.  
  
"You need to show me where to go," he whispered to her and she nodded dejectedly. They turned to leave, sweeping from the hall into the glaring sunlight. Miyu beckoned to the bird, which flew to her hand and vanished in a small burst of light. She turned to Satsu lying crumpled on the floor still watching them.  
  
"Then this is goodbye," Miyu said softly with sorrow. Satsu nodded.  
  
"Goodbye, Miyu, Empress of the Flame."  
  
And they were gone.  
  
* * *  
  
Outside the winds had picked up, lashing the lands and bending trees. Miyu and Larva were at the weather's mercy but the strove onwards down the mountain.  
  
"Miyu, do you know where the summoning is?" Larva asked. Miyu didn't answer for a long time. Her cheeks were still damp from her tears. She slowly shook her head.  
  
"Not on a map, but my mother is calling me and her voice will guide me." Larva wrapped his arms round her small form and they fought their way down the mountain. As they drew nearer the base there were traces of mist hanging in the air like silver curtains. Suddenly a few droplets of water fell from the sky. Miyu glanced up. "Rain? And it's colder. How strange. Shouldn't it be colder further up the mountain?"  
  
The droplets grew heavier and soon the landscape was dark from drizzle. Miyu shielded her eyes from the water dribbling down her forehead but found Larva had already cast a hand over her face to keep it dry. They both looked up into downpour and as though someone had thrown open a window in time a space Quenta materialised before them. That explained the rain.  
  
"Miyu!" he called down to her. "We've come to escort you to the gathering."  
  
"We?" Miyu glanced about expectantly. The wind picked up speed and grew considerably colder. Reiha materialised before them, her white robes flowing out behind her in the wind.  
  
"Miyu, you beat us both to Lethes, but of course it was prearranged." She gave Miyu an icy stare of denied defeat.  
  
"What?" Miyu snapped back.  
  
"That human you had with you was bait to Lethes, was she not?" Reiha asked airily whilst Quenta shot her a warning look.  
  
"How did you know Satsu was bait?" Miyu hissed.  
  
"It was obvious. Fate plays a lot of work in things concerning deities and everyone must have a purpose. Your role is obvious, Miyu and your follower has no doubt kept you alive throughout this journey, but what of the human? She was tainted by demon blood naturally making her vulnerable to the darkness. She is, or was a perfect way to link you to the darkness. I presume she's dead now?"  
  
Larva had to hold Miyu back as the fire god lurched forward angrily. Her face was contorted with pure unadulterated fury and Larva seized her wrist to stop her from casting a flame at her impertinent sister. Quenta stepped between the two acting as the older brother. "Miyu," he demanded. "Time is pressing so we do not have time to argue. Was Lethes possessed by darkness?"  
  
"Yes, and now he is dead but the darkness lives on... through Satsu." Miyu looked away, her eyes starting to burn again.  
  
"Then we must make haste. To the gathering!" With those words Quenta reached into his robes and withdrew a long sword. The blade was stained blue and waves were carved up the blade. He brought it over his head and with one stroke slashed through the air before him. At first, it seemed like the sword had had no effect, but then the water god reached forwards and curled his fingers round a transparent curtain in midair. He drew it open and beckoned to Miyu. "Ladies first," he grinned gesturing to Miyu but Reiha swept forwards through the gate without a second glance. Quenta scowled after her. "Really, if another one of us is going to become evil like Lethes it's gonna be her." Miyu smiled and floated off the ground, Larva just behind her. She paused beside Lethes and smiled warmly.  
  
"Thank you, brother," she whispered and disappeared through the curtain in the sky.  
  
* * *  
  
Miyu emerged into blackness. She turned this way and that but could find no light. Fear clutched at her stomach for a moment as it does to all who encounter the pure darkness unexpectedly. Suddenly a figure glided into the darkness behind her and clutched her hand. Miyu was thrilled as she recognised the touch to be Larva's.  
  
"It's so dark," she said quietly, as though fearing her voice would awake something from the murky abyss.  
  
"Yes, but let us move forwards and maybe we'll meet something," Larva replied softly. He felt equally uncomfortable but not from the oppressive darkness but because this was a place for deities, not followers like himself. The was a soft flicker from behind them as Quenta appeared and sealed the curtain.  
  
"Keep moving and we shall find the gathering," came his voice from the gloom. Miyu uncertainly took a step forwards and was relieved to find solid ground.  
  
"Brother?" she asked to Quenta. "How did we arrive here? What is that sword?"  
  
"All gods receive their own weapons of their choice. They can sometimes receive them without realising it is their celestial weapon. This is Deddotaimu. It sounds like and means dead time. It can cut through the atmosphere creating a sort of warp gate to wherever I desire to go. It suits me very well and I have left my mark. You remember the waves on the blade. Whenever a god receives a divine weapon their mark appears upon it. It shows that the metal has moulded itself to your power. Quite useful really."  
  
"I never received a weapon," Miyu said miserably. Her hand dropped to her side and gripped the katakana for reassurance. She paused. Gods received their weapons sometimes without even realising? That meant... She drew the sword and suddenly the area was dully illuminated but enough so she could see the features on Quenta and Larva's faces. A faint stream of flames flickered round the blade and raging torrents of fire were also carved along it as well.  
  
"I see you have your weapon," Quenta noted, his eyebrows raising slightly.  
  
"I never knew. I mean, it was never like this before," Miyu spluttered, her eyes still on the katana. It radiated a certain form of beauty. "But how can this be divine? I got this from Satsu's mother! Her brother used it in the war!"  
  
Quenta paused to think. "What was the name of this man?" he asked curiously. "It's just that I recognise that sword."  
  
"I'm not sure," Miyu murmured. "Neither Satsu or Maria ever said-"  
  
"He was called Rick," Larva suddenly interrupted. Miyu gave him a long stare. He shrugged. "I talked to Maria a lot in the bar," he added quickly. Quenta was still musing the name.  
  
"Rick, Rick. Hmm... Ah, yes. I remember!"  
  
"How can you remember Satsu's father? He wasn't a particularly important man!" Miyu exclaimed.  
  
"Actually he was a very successful god thief. Stole only from deities." Miyu couldn't help but laugh. She could see where Satsu got her thieving streak. "I believe that used to be a famous war sword, but it mysteriously went missing and naturally only one thief could through divine locks and traps. Then the war of the mortal realms began and I believe Rick used that sword to kill his opponents. He would have been a deadly killer if he could handle a sword. Anyway, we're straying from the point. Divine weapons stay dormant until they are recognised by their carrier. You have awoken your blade, now I believe you should name it." Miyu looked up sharply.  
  
"Name it?"  
  
"All special swords need titles."  
  
Miyu thought and one word took her fancy. "Hibashira," she proclaimed. "A pillar of fire."  
  
"Most fitting," Quenta nodded. "Shall we continue?"  
  
Miyu nodded again and set off. She glanced at Larva and whispered in low voice, her hand squeezing his, "Larva? You are so quiet. Are you not at ease?"  
  
"I cannot lie to you, Miyu. This is a place for gods and don't believe I fit in here." Miyu smiled up warmly at him and rested her head against his arm.  
  
"No one will give you trouble or else they'll have me to explain too." Larva laughed and strode on. Miyu glanced over her shoulder to see Quenta wearing the sort of expression any brother gives when he's seen his sister showing public affection.  
  
"More than just a follower?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Oh, shut up," Miyu replied good-humouredly pretending to smack him over the head. "I'm not the only one who takes a fancy to mortals."  
  
"Yes," Quenta muttered darkly and hurried on.  
  
* * *  
  
A sound humming sound could be heard just ahead. Quenta paused and looked up, squinting. Miyu and Larva could also see a faint glow in the darkness. As they drew nearer the glow seemed to come from figures standing together in a tight circle. Miyu felt herself growing tired, her knees were buckling beneath her. The prospect of sleep was suddenly inviting.  
  
"Larva," she called tiredly and Larva suddenly swooped down to catch her as she dropped into his arms. "I'm so tired... like my energy... is being drained."  
  
"Fight to stay awake, Miyu," Quenta called, though his voice sounded strained. "All the Gods are letting their essences flow together so they can call the Tsuki Ryuu. Our spirits are already being absorbed but we must get into the circle. You, her follower, help her get into line." Larva nodded and followed the god. He could feel Miyu's fire in his veins throbbing from the effort to stay conscious.  
  
"Hush, Miyu," he whispered to her and she moaned slightly. "Come on. It's only a little further." Miyu tried to get to her feet, leaning on Larva. She staggered to the ring of deities. Quenta beckoned her over to a gap. Even though Miyu ached with fatigue her eyes couldn't help but widen a little as she saw who she would be standing near. Reiha stood by, a gap next to her presumably for Lethes, Quenta next to her and next to him...  
  
"Mother..." Miyu mumbled as Saiyuna stood there, her robes floating round her, eyes closed, the mother of the elements.  
  
Though Saiyuna did not speak Miyu could hear her voice. "Come, Miyu, my daughter. Join us and let your mind be at ease." Miyu gently fell forwards and stepped into the space beside her mother. Larva stepped back obediently, though slightly jealous in a way that Miyu had probably forgotten about him. She was obviously the last deity to arrive and as soon as she stepped into line the humming stopped.  
  
Pure unbroken silence fell across the gathering. Suddenly a small pinprick of light shot up into the air, breaking the clouds. The ground shuddered. Larva struggled to stay up but he noticed the gods didn't seem phased. They still stood tall with calm looks on their faces. Larva suddenly felt something, not physical. It was a tug in his heart, a message from Miyu. He could almost hear what she was thinking.  
  
'So this is the end... I wonder if Larva will miss me... But it is the only way to stop the darkness... But I don't want to die...'  
  
Larva froze. Their faces, so calm and still, almost like they were... dead. Larva lurched forwards. Did that mean that to call the Tsuki Ryuu all the gods at the gathering had to give their lives? He wouldn't let Miyu die! Larva reached out to her when a sudden crash made him falter. It seemed to awake the gods as well. Slowly their eyes opened and they turned to face the interruption. Larva flew forwards and held her Miyu as her golden orbs opened.  
  
"Miyu, why didn't you say? Why didn't you tell me you were sacrificing yourself?" He lifted her up in an embrace and pressed his cheek to hers, holding her so tightly as if afraid she would slip from his grasp.  
  
"I thought if I told you, you would stop me. But you did anyway." She seemed almost pleased he had.  
  
"You didn't want to die," Larva murmured into her hair.  
  
"I know, but it was the only way to stop the darkness..." She trailed off as she peered over Larva's shoulder. Larva felt her go tense. He put her down and turn and felt his own throat go tight.  
  
In the darkness, lit by the glow of the deities stood a figure. It wore a flowing robe of murk and long black hair cascaded over his or her shoulders. He or she brought the cowl back with a pale hand and lifted its face for everyone to see.  
  
"Satsu..." Miyu whispered nearly in a lost sob.  
  
"Who is this?" demanded a god clad in armour. "How dare you interrupt the gathering!"  
  
"This is important," Saiyuna said softly. "We are going to destroy the darkness."  
  
"But, she is the darkness," Miyu nearly sobbed. All the gods turned to stare at her as she took a step forwards, Larva close behind. "Satsu, don't you remember me?" Satsu's face bore no emotion. "I'm Miyu, your friend, remember?" Satsu watched her draw nearer with narrowed eyes. Now Miyu was right before her. "Satsu?" Miyu reached out to touch her friend's shoulder. Suddenly Satsu's arm shot out and her fingers were instantly round Miyu's throat. Miyu choked and a few of the gods gasped. Saiyuna started forwards but Larva was already there. Without hesitation he slashed at Satsu's hand, nail's drawn. He slit through her pale skin and though the wound was not deep she let go. Miyu fell back and touched her throat. All the skin around it was blistering and burnt. Her eyes were watery but not from the wounds.  
  
"Satsu is dead," Satsu said in a deadpan voice. Larva noticed no mark was engraved in her skin where he had attacked her. "This is only her exterior which I am using as a mask." She turned to the gods assembled. "I have a proposal. I will let you walk away unscathed if you hand over the light."  
  
"What do you mean?" cried Akaiyu, the forest sprite. "Is that a threat? What do you want?" Satsu turned and her finger pointed to Miyu.  
  
"Give me Miyu and you will all live." Her hollow eyes sparked with dark electricity.  
  
Quenta stepped forwards. In a quick movement he had drawn Deddotaimu with a soft ring of metal. "I'll never surrender my sister," he snarled. "If you want her you will have to fight past me!"  
  
Larva stood up, scythe in hand. "And me."  
  
"I shall not let you harm anyone here." Saiyuna had spoken and from her robes she drew a long sword. It flashed in the darkness red, blue, white and yellow. Fire, water, ice and lightning. The four elements. She held up the sword and it crackled with energy. For a women clad in so many flowing robes she seemed to handle the sword with an air of grace and precision. "This is Gogyou. It wants to taste your flesh." She wafted it back and forth through the air, the blade humming.  
  
Satsu merely smiled. "How foolish that you wish to fight me."  
  
"Are you that confident?" Saiyuna replied.  
  
"Better I show you than tell you," Satsu smiled drawing her old heavy long sword. Miyu twinged at the painful memories. However, she had little time to dwell on it before Larva flew towards her, arms curling round her body and carrying her to safety. Where she had been standing the floor was now charred and blackened. Satsu still stood where she was but no her face had become ugly with a scowl. "Curse your interference!" She snapped at Larva. Then her expression became a sneer. "Can't the fire goddess defend herself?" she scorned. "Or are you too weak?"  
  
Miyu froze. There it was again. Weakness, did everyone think she was weak? Satsu stared mockingly at her. "Let's try again," she said softly but next her voice sharply rose. "DODGE THIS!" She arched the sword over her head, bringing it crashing down, slicing through the air. The blade hit the floor with a deafening 'thud'.  
  
Then silence.  
  
Rattling could be heard. The gods glanced about and suddenly something broke through the tiles. The head curled and twisted up, many black scales shone in the dull light, small crackles of dark electricity flickered over the body or a great black snake. A smile split over Satsu's face.  
  
"Goodbye, Miyu," she waved cheerfully. "Remember to die!"  
  
The snake lunged, three tonnes of scaly flesh shot over the floor as it charged towards Miyu. Larva shielded her but Miyu knew even he could not stop the oncoming terror. Miyu placed a hand on his shoulder gently, her eyes telling him to move aside. Larva hovered for a moment, torn between obeying his mistress's orders and protecting her but she pushed him to the side.  
  
Fear was pounding in her heart, her legs numb but she slowly raised her head, jaw set. Her liquid gold eyes flashed and she stared at the ebony snake.  
  
Throat dry, she still managed to yell, "Come then, serpent of darkness. I am waiting for you!"  
  
The snake reeled forwards, light caught one of his long silver fangs as it dived downwards towards her.  
  
"Miyu!" Larva cried in horror and Quenta leapt forwards in shock but Miyu appeared hovering in midair. Hibashira was held out before her. The red flames glistened along the blade. The snake slowly rose and from the dark droplets spattering the floor the onlookers could tell it was bleeding. The snake seemed only slightly phased by the wound but its ruby eyes rolled in their sockets until they met Miyu's.  
  
"That hurt, didn't it?" Miyu laughed brandishing the katana, Hibashira. "Do want to taste more steel?" The snake in reply spun round, it's elongated neck twisting round Miyu's form. This caught the goddess slightly by surprise and she struggled but could not move. Satsu, who had looked disconcerted when Miyu drew her sword was now smiling again.  
  
"Crush her bones," she ordered, emphasising the word 'crush'. The snake began to twist but suddenly froze. It's coils came unravelled and Miyu stood limply in the air. She was out of breath and positive a few of her ribs had cracked but still standing. It took more than a few broken bones to get a god off their feet. Larva saw she had released a white flame around her body and she glowed, bathed in a somewhat holy aura. Her eyes opened.  
  
"You're afraid of the light," she said so softly that the deities gathered could only just catch her words. She paused and spread her arms wide, mainly to test whether they still worked. "Well you should be!" Spinning her hand in a complicated gesture leaving a trail of silver in the air in the shape of a plumed bird. "COME!" she called. "HIKARICHOU!" (That's a mix of the word light and bird. I'm not a Japanese linguist so I can't confirm if that works as a word.)  
  
A dull continuous note hung in the air for several seconds, then suddenly a bright flash illuminated the area and even the gods were forced to shield their eyes. As the light dimmed back into emptiness Miyu could be seen standing, as though in a deep sleep, her arm out held and a small flickering fire comprising of pure white flames seemed to be sitting in her arm. As the fire took form all assembled realised it was a white bird. Miyu bent to whisper in its ear an ancient tongue. Only Larva could understand what she was ordering it to do, for he could see into her mind via their connection.  
  
"Go!" Miyu called and Hikarichou took flight, soaring over the gods' heads. The bird flew straight at the snake and simultaneously began to pierce its skin. Both divine creatures seemed evenly matched, the snake was slow so open to attacks but its coils were thick so it could withstand the numerous attacks. However, nimble as Hikarichou was one blow would surely finish the bird. Larva's eyes darted from the creature's battle to Miyu who was now advancing on Satsu, the blade held before her. Satsu remained calm.  
  
"Would you really," she asked, her eyes widening innocently, "Strike down your friend?" Miyu faltered but she knew this was a mind trick.  
  
"You are not my friend... anymore," Miyu snapped, though her words were more for reassuring herself. "You are not Satsu."  
  
"Miyu," tears sprang to Satsu's eyes. "You say such hurtful things."  
  
"Be quiet!" Miyu shouted, feeling her own eyes starting to run. Satsu had now fallen to her knees.  
  
"The dark is controlling me!" she wailed. "Please help me, Miyu! You're my friend! I look after you!" Her tears splashed onto the floor. "I'm in pain! I'm dying!" She looked up, her cheeks damp and Miyu was suddenly looking at her precious friend.  
  
"Satsu?" her voice trembled.  
  
"Miyu." Satsu reached out, her fingers stretched. "I'm crying inside and out. Please help me!"  
  
The sword clattered by Miyu's feet, bouncing on the cold floor. She began to hurry forwards, her own hands reaching out to Satsu. She wanted all this to go away. She just wanted to talk to Satsu, to help her dear friend. Larva started forwards.  
  
"Miyu!" he called out warningly but the fire goddess could no longer hear.  
  
Miyu fell to her knees before Satsu, taking her hand. Through the thief's streaked tears she managed a weak smile. "Thank you, Miyu," she whispered. She leant closer and the soft yet sorrowful face became one of malice. "How stupid to fall for the simplest trick in the book." Miyu's eyes widened as Satsu's black sword was suddenly in her hand and in one clean swipe the blade passed through the air where Miyu was kneeling.  
  
Or it would have passed through Miyu if Larva's quick reflexes had not arrived in time. He could see through the clever ploy Satsu had set up and his finger's curled round Miyu's waist, pulling her backwards. She avoided being completely bisected but the tip passed through the front of her robes and a burning sensation whipped her stomach. She didn't notice it though but instead clung to Larva to hide her tears, for now she was really crying, thin rivulets of water spilling down her face. Larva held her close, as her fists clenched over his robes. He could feel the emotions running through her mind, fear, confusion, deep sorrow and hatred.  
  
"Larva," she murmured. Larva touched her cheek affectionately. "I want this to end. No more. I just want to live my life with you. I hate this! Why won't it end?"  
  
"Miyu," Larva whispered. Miyu closed her eyes, feeling herself calming by the mere sound of his voice, the deep echo in his chest. "This is a battle that must end, so why don't we finish it?" Miyu looked up. Then she smiled and nodded. Larva released her from his embrace and she turned and stooped to pick up her sword. Facing Satsu a new deep loathing came to mind.  
  
"I hate you!" she shouted. "You kill my brother and then my friend and try to deceive me! I won't be fooled! I hate you!" She charged, Hibashira held straight ahead of her. Satsu rose and slashed at her but Miyu spun easily to the side. In a quick moment she swiped at Satsu, her own red blood spraying from her wound. The blade caught Satsu on the side and soon black blood mixed with red on the floor.  
  
The two girls now began to dual, and fiercely at that. Miyu jabbed and swung with fury and spun aside to avoid Satsu's attacks whilst the thief sliced the air and blocked. There was a crash of steel scraping on steel as the two swords meet. Miyu gritted her teeth, not letting Satsu's blade give way. She could feel her foot slide slightly from the blood on the floor. Satsu suddenly leapt back and swung. There was no time to dodge or block. Miyu instantly dropped her sword and clapped her hands together, catching the blade between her two palms. She could feel the darkness burning her skin but did not move. Satsu wrenched the sword from Miyu's grasp and spun away.  
  
Miyu leapt back, retrieving her sword and skidding forwards to meet Satsu. However, the thief had discarded her sword. She now waited as the fire goddess drew closer and closer. As Miyu drew level with her, Satsu's hand shot out and connected with Miyu's stomach. An ordinary punch would not have affected her but as Satsu drew her arm back black and purple sparks glittered round her fist. She had driven a spell into Miyu by force. A spell so dark and murky Miyu could not help but cry out in pain as she fell to her knees. Her entire body was burning so much she could not help but weep. Her fists clenched and she clutched at the stomach.  
  
Everything was becoming hazy.  
  
She could vaguely see Larva running to her side, holding her hand desperately.  
  
Quenta yelling in rage. Running at Satsu.  
  
Another burst of energy.  
  
Quenta now lay still.  
  
Larva was grasping her hand. He looked frightened. She couldn't imagine Larva being frightened.  
  
"Miyu," he was calling but his voice was distant.  
  
"Larva," she croaked. Everything was fading fast. She tried to grasp onto life but it was slipping through her fingers. "Larva," she called out again but she wasn't sure whether she had spoken or not. He was slipping out of focus. "Come back..."  
  
Darkness.  
  
* * *  
  
"Miyu!" Larva grasped her hand but it had fallen limp. She was so cold, it was unnatural for any living thing to be so cold. The serpent of darkness had fallen in the corner and Hikarichou had been sitting proudly on its spoilage but now the white bird seemed to have been wilting ever since Miyu fell.  
  
In the corner, Satsu laughed dully, and wiped a fleck of Miyu's blood off her chin. "Well, that's one obstacle out the way." Quenta twitched dully from the floor and rolled onto his side.  
  
"Miyu, you killed my sister," he moaned.  
  
"She's not dead, yet, but she soon will be," Satsu said without a care. "I have sent her weak into the darkness where she will fight her inner demons. She cannot win though." Satsu gave a small laugh. "Goodbye, Miyu."  
  
Satsu suddenly sprung aside as a sword crashed down where she stood. Saiyuna rose calmly but her eyes were icy. "You have killed Lethes and my daughter, and now my younger son is dying. Three lives taken, they have to be repaid. I shall avenge my children with your flesh!" Satsu smirked and drew her own sword. Saiyuna darted forwards spinning round the Satsu's sword jabs and twirling her sword so expertly it looked more like a part of her that moved instinctively than a skill. Satsu was no longer smiling. Saiyuna looked slow but in truth she agile and deadly. Satsu would need to keep her defences up.  
  
As the swords rang Larva clutched Miyu's hand and refused to let go. He refused to let go of Miyu's life. For once he felt mortal, as he had felt when he was a watchman. All his senses were no longer sharp and the sounds seemed to mingle together like a bad record. But through all the noise he could a faint stirring in his own veins. Miyu was fighting to live.  
  
* * *  
  
The darkness was so black it made even the night sky seem like a beacon on the horizon. The air was warm yet full of torment. Murkiness and sorrow closed in. But among all the shadows and a white figure was curled up.  
  
Miyu pressed her head into her knees. She felt like she was in a mother's womb, yet this was not a good feeling for she felt like she was sharing the space with a man-eating cobra.  
  
The darkness was becoming tighter, she was suffocating, her own throat seizing up. A dull choke shook her body. She was being swamped. All her bones ached and she reached out desperately to push away at the darkness. It was not very effective but now she could breath.  
  
All her skin was burning, yet when she tried to summon a flame... nothing. Glancing up Miyu saw something writhe in the darkness, stirring fear in her heart. Suddenly two reed eyes clicked open. She didn't understand how she knew but Miyu could tell this was a demon, her inner demon.  
  
So, she pondered, a portion of darkness resides within us all.  
  
The demon was creeping closer, edging along the blackness on it scaled belly. Miyu couldn't dodge out the way. She was suspended in darkness, held by invisible strings. She tried again to summon a flame, just a small one but nothing came.  
  
The demon was now before her and in one smooth motion it glided through her. Miyu wondered why she wasn't alarmed and even though no mark was left she felt herself plunge a little further towards death.  
  
So I'm not dead, Miyu thought. That's encouraging.  
  
She concentrated on that thought. Not dead means I'm alive. Think of life. She tried but the more she thought about the aspects of life the quicker they trickled away like water through a sieve. She suddenly glanced down at one of her hands, her left hand. It felt warm, as though someone was holding it. Suddenly the fire in her blood stirred and breaking the silence she said, "Larva..."  
  
The memory of Larva flickered through her mind. So, that was life. That is life. The warmth in her veins grew, her eyelids closed and suddenly she could breath easily and cleanly. Opening an eye a crack she saw the darkness retreating and the demon burning. If it had a mouth it would be howling as the white fire consumed it. That was one demon. To destroy the actual Dark she would need much more firepower.  
  
What was powerful enough to abolish the Darkness? One thing sprang to her mind. The Tsuki Ryuu. But you had to die to call it, she thought disappointedly. Suddenly she paused. But wasn't she pretty much dead anyway? So if she called the Tsuki Ryuu she would have to come back to life?  
  
She leant back and gazed into the darkness, letting her mind wash away. She could remember the feeling, letting her soul float away and her body melting into nothing. As she drifted away a thin trail of gold left her body reaching up through the blackness. Voices could be heard, but were they singing or calling? Suddenly silence.  
  
Then a reply. Her body was still melting away but now she felt like another heartbeat was throbbing inside her chest. She sat up, her eyes flicking from left to right and she saw Hikarichou lying before her. Its form however had become a ball of fire, which was increasing, the flames licking outwards. And it took form.  
  
White scales, pearly claws and teeth with a lizard muzzle and two great white-feathered wings bursting from its shoulder blades the Tsuki Ryuu stood before her. But it was no longer the Tsuki Ryuu. It had been born from Hikarichou so that meant it was now Hikariryuu (light dragon). One icy blue eye regarded her closely as the great lizard bent its knees, gesturing for her to mount it.  
  
Timidly Miyu approached Hikariryuu and placed a hand on its scaled shoulder. White fire formed around her feet and travelled up her body. Soon she was engulfed in flames, as was the dragon. The dark was vanishing around them.  
  
* * *  
  
Saiyuna swiped through the air and Satsu leapt back but lurched forwards again to slice at the Goddess of Elements. Larva was silent, watching Miyu's still face with no expression. He was beyond tears, beyond sobs, beyond mourning, just numb. He could he have let her slip away? This didn't need to happen to Miyu, innocent Miyu.  
  
Miyu twitched. Larva froze. Her brow wrinkled as though she was making a mental effort. Suddenly she sat up and her eyes flicked open.  
  
"Miyu!" Larva cried and Saiyuna and Satsu instantly halted their sword fight. Miyu didn't seemed to hear or see. Instead she rose to her feet and flew backwards to perch on...  
  
"WHAT?!" Satsu snarled as Miyu sat upon the shoulders of a great silver dragon. The dragon watched Satsu unblinkingly.  
  
"Jouzai!" Miyu called. "Cleanse the world of darkness!"  
  
The Hikariryuu lifted its head back, showing a gaping maw lined with white jagged teeth. A small ball of white fire formed but it grew and grew until it filled its entire mouth with white light. It stared at Satsu and her pupils contracted.  
  
"No-" she started but it was too late. The fire burst forwards and shot straight through her. Satsu's body was left standing lifeless in midair for a moment before falling to the ground. The fire however seemed to be carrying something amidst it's flames; a dark black gem. It was then that Miyu ran along the dragon's back and leapt from its shoulders. As she soared through the air she unsheathed her sword. The blade was now a brilliant blinding white, like a shard of sunlight. She flew towards the gem and stabbed down. She landed on the floor, gem still at the tip of her sword. There was a paused, and then a crack as the gem snapped in two.  
  
Miyu looked up and a half smile formed her face. "It is over." Then she fell.  
  
* * *  
  
Miyu's eyelids fluttered as she slowly came to. They were still in the gathering clearing but it was emptier. Only Saiyuna and Larva were near. She was resting in the delicate black folds of Larva's cloak and felt at peace. Occasionally he would stroke her forehead with long gentle fingers and rock her sleeping form. Her mother spoke.  
  
"You are Miyu's follower?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Saiyuna smiled briefly. "I am glad. She needs someone to love." Larva started but then relaxed, caressing Miyu's cheek. Saiyuna turned to leave. "I must go. Two of my sons are dead and I have pressing matters."  
  
"Mother?" Miyu croaked. Larva jumped and looked down lovingly. Saiyuna paused and turned round. Her eyes were smiling yet there was sorrow.  
  
"Miyu, I am proud. You are a strong god to summon the Tsuki Ryuu yourself. However, both your brothers are dead." Miyu felt a spasm of sorrow at the loss of Quenta.  
  
"Who will rule over lightning and water now?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Their reincarnations are being born as we speak. You are no longer the little sister. You are now the second oldest child of the elements. I must leave, but I trust you will give Satsu a good funeral." Saiyuna turned and vanished in a blur of air.  
  
"Satsu!" Miyu sat up but Larva pressed her down again into his arms.  
  
"Hush, she is lying soundly over there. You must get your strength back." Miyu nodded and lay back in his arms. Sorrow was aching in her chest. She had fled from her father, her mother she rarely saw, her brothers were dead and now her best friend had also joined their grave. She bit her lip but could hold it no longer. Sitting rapidly up she flung her arms round Larva's neck, pressing her face to his cheek and cried to all her hearts content. Larva wrapped her up in his arms and let her spill her sorrows.  
  
* * *  
  
Miyu gazed down at Satsu's lifeless body. She was pale but her expression seemed finally one of peace. She had cried and cried for what felt like hours but now she just leant against Larva's side. Raising her hand she cast a red flame at Satsu, which immediately engulfed her body. As the smoke rose to the heavens. She rose to kiss Larva's cheek.  
  
"You're all I have left," she murmured.  
  
"No, you shall befriend others, but I will always stay closest by you. You are a fire goddess."  
  
She sighed and held his hand as he draped her cloak round her. In the flickering firelight Miyu finally felt at peace.  
  
"Larva, promise you'll always be near, I love you."  
  
* * *  
  
*~# The End #~*  
  
But an epilogue will follow...  
  
I am going to do an epilogue just to wrap things up. But sadly the main story events have finished. I can't promise the epilogue will be very long but I'll try! ^_^ Sorry, there may be few spelling mistakes because I didn't fully check the entire story. If you spot any just mention it in your review (You will be reviewing? *looks hopeful*) and I'll fix it ASAP. 


	10. Sing a Song of Sorrow

Epilogue  
  
Okay, here's the epilogue just to tie up loose ends, and number of which have been pointed out in the reviews. So, here goes.  
  
* * *  
  
It was a still picture, a girl in a white kimono with a trailing red obi standing amidst the cliffs, framed against a red dyed sky streaked with pink and gold. A man clad in a black mantle stood frozen beside her, just watching. After the ordeal no words were needed. The peace and quiet spoke a thousand words.  
  
Miyu eyed the landscape before her, a land bathed in red. She spotted the lonely village of Iktyo nestled amongst the mountains. Once it had been her goal to live there with her half-sister and to return and live a normal life was still an option but Miyu knew her heart just couldn't stay put. The Soul Forest lay a little further away, a black smudge in the land and with her keen eyesight she could even spy her home city.  
  
"Larva?" she asked, turning to her companion.  
  
"Do you ever wish to return to the city?"  
  
Larva paused, thinking over his reply. The memory of Lemures and Spartoi passed through his mind. After two weeks had passed they would be dead. Larva tried to count the days and though he couldn't be accurate he was sure more than fourteen days had passed. His brothers were dead because of his failure. Larva felt a spasm of guilt wash over his body. He remembered when he had left his father's household, and the conversation he had had with his father, Pazusu.  
  
*  
  
"You're leaving?" Pazusu's voice sounded wrung with ill-disguised sorrow.  
  
Larva stood across the room, half hidden in shadow. Spartoi and Lemures had bullied him into breaking the news to their father. "We feel it is time for us to go out into the world and make our fortunes," he mumbled. He hated explaining difficult things to Pazusu. Just the look his father gave him racked Larva's body with guilt.  
  
"The world," Pazusu murmured, "Is a harsh place." He was about to say something on his mind when suddenly he decided it was best to change tack. "What is your destination?"  
  
"We found a city where lots of job opportunities lie," Larva replied. "We wanted to become guards for Lord Yamano."  
  
"Lord Yamano?" Pazusu's brow wrinkled as he tried to remember. Suddenly his face fell. "I know Yamano. His palace is positioned far from here."  
  
"It is a long journey-" Larva began but he halted when his father slammed a fist down on the table.  
  
"Why are you doing this, Larva?" he snapped.  
  
"I-"  
  
"We thought it was time to care for ourselves. We are grown men and we can't expect you to cater for us forever." Larva turned to see Lemures framed in the doorway. He'd obviously decided it was time to back his brother up. Pazusu glanced up sharply. "Is that wrong?" Lemures asked innocently. The tone in Lemures' voice always managed to calm the situation. Pazusu's expression softened slightly.  
  
"Lemures," he said warily. "Let me finish my discussion with Larva then I will talk to you. And where is Spartoi?"  
  
"Probably cowering somewhere waiting for the news to break," Lemures muttered but he'd already left. Pazusu smiled briefly before turning back to Larva.  
  
"Larva, you are a grown man and I have no intention of holding you to this household. I am sure you have ambitions of your own. But you must promise me something."  
  
"Yes, father?" Larva would do anything now that his father had agreed to let them go.  
  
"As you are the eldest of you three, I want you to look after your brothers. Promise me?"  
  
"Yes, father. I swear no harm shall come to them whilst I am near." Pazusu smiled and formally hugged Larva, the maximum affection he could show between father and son.  
  
"And take care of yourself," he murmured.  
  
*  
  
Larva was glad for the mask that obscured his grievous face. He had broken his promise to his father. He now would never be able to face Pazusu again. The honourable thing to do would be to return to the city and pay respects to his brother's graves. The fact that he might get executed didn't bother him. He had divine blood within him and a fire goddess by his side.  
  
"Larva?" Miyu noticed he hadn't spoken in a long time.  
  
"I would like to return to the city," Larva suddenly replied. "To pay respects to my brothers."  
  
"Your brothers?" Miyu asked. Larva then realised he had never mentioned them to Miyu.  
  
"My adopted brothers, Lemures and Spartoi. We were good friends and all watchmen to your father, Lord Yamano. It was because Spartoi slacked off to talk to me you escaped. Spartoi was to be punished for your escape and Lemures made to watch him to make sure he didn't slack off. I however, was sent to retrieve you. I had two weeks and if I returned empty handed or just didn't return then my brothers would be executed. I trust they are now dead. I promised my father they would never come to any harm whilst I was near... and they died because of me." Larva realised his voice was shaking a little. Miyu's face was a picture of horror. She reached up to his mask and gently lifted it away, sliding her arms round his neck to gaze into his face.  
  
"Larva, why did you never say?" she asked, shocked.  
  
"When I was your hostage I couldn't say but as I grew to know you my mind was changed, my heart was changed and made a choice between you and my brothers. You prevailed."  
  
"Larva..." Miyu whispered. She nestled her head against his chest. "We shall go to the city. I also have my reasons of wanting to go but yours takes priority."  
  
Miyu remembered watching Satsu's body engulfed in flames as the smoke twisted away into the sky as though her soul were floating away. Satsu's sword, now the normal long sword it had once been was held firmly in her hands, wrapped in cloth. Miyu had clutched at Hibashira and she remembered how she had received the katana. Maria... Maria deserved to know her daughters fate. It would not be easy but she had to say. The other humans she wished to talk to was Chisato and her father. Chisato also had a right to know of her sister's passing and she just felt she needed to make her father understand.  
  
Larva and Miyu stared into the horizon to the darkness that represented the city. They would journey back as soon as possible.  
  
* * *  
  
The city was crowded, the cobbled streets packed with people fighting their way towards shops and stalls. However, they mysteriously parted as a girl in a white kimono and a man clad in black wandered through the streets. Miyu glanced about. The place had a definite nostalgic feel to it but she could not make out the directions. Glancing quizzically at Larva she said, "I believe the Moonwhistle Inn is our first stop. However, I cannot make head or tail of this city. I do believe you know the way?" She smiled, knowing quite well when Larva had slipped off work for a quiet drink at the Inn.  
  
Larva smiled at her grinning features and scanned the city walls. Usually he took alleyways because the main streets were too busy to move through but that was no longer a problem so the shortest cut was straight ahead on the right. They set off again, Miyu in the lead. Larva wondered whether Miyu was bothered that the guards would see her, but then again, no one in the street seemed able to focus on either of them so it was about as much a worry as getting caught in congestion. Soon, looming like a beacon over the crowds' head the swinging sign of the Moonwhistle Inn could be seen ahead. Miyu glided up to the door and opened it, Larva following her in.  
  
Suddenly everything came into sharper focus and Larva realised the seedy men at the bar could see them. They stared at Miyu without paying much heed to Larva. Men in black cloaks often entered the bar but pretty kimono clad women were a rare sight.  
  
One of the men nudged his friend and gave a fowl grin. There hadn't been any babes in the place ever since that Satsu girl went and she was never a flirter. Maybe they would get lucky with this little morsel.  
  
"What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" the man grinned displaying his yellowed teeth to Miyu. "I'll show a place that is much more... fun." He laughed a reached out to take Miyu's wrist when Larva's own hand flew out and batted his prying fingers away.  
  
"She can escort herself wherever she wishes to go," he snapped. The man grumbled some vulgar language and retreated to the bar to continue drowning his sorrows. Miyu gave Larva a warm smile and sauntered up to the bar. The men seemed to shift away from her and Larva couldn't tell whether they disliked her or whether she was just repelling them with her own brand of magic. Magic did seem thin here in the city. Larva could feel a clamp on his heart and his senses seemed dismally slow. The door banged open from the kitchens and Larva smiled at the sight of a familiar face.  
  
Miyu also grinned as Maria tottered out of the kitchen and leant against the counter. Her face seemed strained from lack of energy and dark rings had formed under her eyes. "Any orders?" she murmured, not spotting Miyu. "Any of you bums want a top up? Any-" She paused and her lifeless eyes stared at Miyu.  
  
"Miyu?" She glanced over Miyu's shoulder. "Ye gods! Larva!" She searched about for the third member of their group but failed to spot her. "Satsu?" she whispered and Miyu could tell Maria had already guessed the worst.  
  
"I'm sorry," Miyu murmured, her own throat going tight as she slipped the sword over the counter. Maria's trembling fingers unwound the cloth and she had to hold her breath to stop herself from letting a small cry slip from her throat. She suddenly cleared her throat and looked up through tearless eyes.  
  
"In a way, I knew. A mother can always feel it." She placed her hands over Miyu's. "But you must please tell me how this... this came to pass."  
  
"I could only give vague details," Miyu murmured.  
  
"I must know," Maria's grip grew tighter and Miyu understood she could no longer withhold the truth.  
  
"Shall we go somewhere private?" she asked and Maria nodded, gesturing to the stairs. Miyu glanced once at Larva but although he had removed his mask, his features were stoic. He could feel her anxiety for she knew as she explained her story, there would be disbelieve, shock and tears.  
  
Larva settled himself down at the bar. The man who had tried to grab Miyu leant over with a dark expression.  
  
"You ain't from these parts," he said accusingly.  
  
"I was," Larva replied, his eyes sparking. "I am a traveller." The man harrumphed at the bar. Larva smiled. Men from the city deeply disapproved of travellers, and some had a right to be. A great many of the mobile merchants were a shady lot but the real reason no one ever left the confines of the city was firstly because of thievery but mainly because of their fear of magic. Larva tried not to smirk as he wondered how the man would respond if he realised he had tried to abduct a goddess. There was one thing he needed to ask, however. "Have there been any executions of late?" he asked casually.  
  
"Nah," the man growled taking a swig of beer. "Damned boring if ya ask me." Larva sat up. Then was there a possibility...? "Wait," the man paused. "There was one." Larva deflated. "But the two blokes got away. High-tailed it before their sentences were written, like they knew it was a-comin'. Stinkin' cowards." Larva however felt elated. If his brothers had escaped...  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Miyu stepped out. She looked forlornly at Larva.  
  
"Let's go, Larva," she whispered in a small voice. Larva placed an arm round her shoulders and led her from the bar. He did not need to ask where Maria was. Probably crying upstairs. The tale had obviously not gone well. Just before leaving Miyu drew her katana, Hibashiri and laid it on the bar. Larva placed a hand on hers.  
  
"Miyu, that is unnecessary. It is your divine weapon."  
  
"It was Maria's before mine," Miyu sniffed and Larva could feel her hand shaking. Larva closed her fingers around the hilt.  
  
"Take it," he whispered. "It is yours. Maria having it will change nothing." He lifted the sword and sheathed it at Miyu's waist then they both exited the bar.  
  
* * *  
  
Miyu was quiet in the streets but she felt slightly better enveloped in Larva's arms. As they headed along an alleyway Larva said, "You should see your father and Chisato next."  
  
"What about your brothers?" Miyu asked.  
  
"I heard a rumour in the bar and I believe it may be possible they escaped." She looked up and forced a little smile.  
  
"Larva, that's wonderful! I still think we should find them." She gave him a sincere look. "Though you didn't have much choice I believe you owe them an apology." Larva opened his mouth to complain but shut it again and nodded. Miyu suddenly clutched his hand. They were outside the palace gates. Memories flooded back as he saw the huge sandy stoned walls looming ahead of them. "Larva," Miyu said softly. "I can't do this alone. Please come with me." Larva made an affirmative noise in his throat. There was a faint humming around them and they both vanished.  
  
* * *  
  
The palace was as grand and intimidating as Miyu remembered, with arching ceilings and stone pillars. She steadied herself as she walked down a hallway she knew too well. Tapestries lined the walls, gold vases brimming with flowers dotted at regular intervals. Miyu suddenly stopped as she saw a girl dressed in maid uniform with fluffy red hair come skipping down the hallway. Chisato's cheerful disposition shone through as always. Miyu instantly became visible and called out to Chisato. The girl skidded to a halt and turned to see who had called. She saw Miyu and her mouth became a great 'O'.  
  
"Miyu?" she hissed. "I thought... if you're here... but how?... You've changed."  
  
"I have," Miyu agreed. "Is it that obvious?"  
  
Chisato nodded vigorously. She glanced at Larva and her eyes widened still further. "I know you. I see you at the gate when I'm... cleaning." Miyu and Larva knew only to well that flocks of servant girls would often queue up to spy on Larva.  
  
"Do you know where Lord Yamano is?" Larva asked, feeling that they would greatly need that information.  
  
"The second tea room," Chisato grinned. "Miyu do you want to come see Hisae and Yukari?"  
  
"Chisato," Miyu reached out and touched Chisato's shoulder. Her expression was grave. "I have bad news. It's your sister..."  
  
"Satsu?" Chisato's lip trembled slightly. It was a running characteristic in the family to know when the worst had happened.  
  
"I'm afraid...," Miyu held Chisato's hand. "I'm so sorry..."  
  
"She's... gone, isn't she?" Chisato murmured. Unlike her mother, Chisato didn't cry. Her face stayed resolute, yet sorrow filled her eyes.  
  
"You should go... comfort your mother," Miyu said, her hands still holding Chisato's. "Would you tell Hisae and the rest I came by?"  
  
"Yes," Chisato whispered. She gave Miyu a small hug and the most strained of smiles, then hurried away down the corridor. Miyu was left, fists shaking.  
  
"I hate this," she said in a low sharp voice. "This place reeks of confined misery." Larva placed his arms round her, pressing his cheek to hers. "Let us continue," Miyu whispered to his ear.  
  
* * *  
  
The tearoom was exactly the same as when Miyu had last seen it. The gold pillar, plants, embroideries, the long tables, it was still lodged firmly in her memory. Her father knelt at the far end, sipping tea. The vanishing of his daughter had not emotionally worried him. He'd always wanted a son and Miyu was so disobedient. It was the fact he had no heir to his estates or money income from selling her off and no one had been punished!  
  
He sipped his tea with pursed lips, eyes closed. His eyesight was failing him so it was best to shut out the world. Soon he would die rich but with no one to inherit the business. His mind suddenly passed to Yui. Yes, her mother had been a pretty one, and yet nothing could live up to Miyu's mother, and Yui would hardly make a fine heir. She was meant to be living up some mountain somewhere.  
  
Miyu's mother, Saiyuna had been everything he'd ever dreamed mixed into one. She was so gentle yet with a fierce passion. It broke his heart when she left, leaving a young baby girl in his care. Miyu had been a pretty child but she was contrary in the palace grounds and he heard she conversed with servants. She was good for nothing except to marry off to a rich family and produce an heir for his estates. Saiyuna had told to keep her safe, but Miyu had fled like a bird from a cage.  
  
Lord Yamano was suddenly interrupted from his thoughts when a delicate hand touched his shoulder. On instinct he opened his eyes.  
  
"What the-? How did you get in here?" He paused and though his eyes were weak there was no mistaking, "Miyu!"  
  
"Father," Miyu said formally, bowing slightly. "I am here to properly say farewell before I leave again."  
  
"What the? How did you get in here? Wait..." He stared hard at Larva. Larva met his gaze steadily, though his heart beat at sight of his former master that wanted his brothers dead. "You're Larva. The guard all the maids spied on." Larva tried not to roll his eyes at that phrase. "You're the guard who was sent to retrieve Miyu... and failed." His eyes wandered back to Miyu. "But you didn't fail?" He was confused. If Miyu had come here at her own will with Larva following her almost like a slave that meant... "Traitor," he growled.  
  
"Father, if you badmouth Larva you will make me upset," Miyu said calmly though there was ice in her voice.  
  
"You have no right to talk to me like that!" Yamano snapped. "What were you thinking? Running away before I could marry you off! Your mother had requested you stay here..." He faltered, having said too much. The less Miyu knew of her mother the better. That woman, enticing as she had been was tainted with magic.  
  
"Saiyuna?" Miyu asked mildly, though curiosity broke through her voice. "What did she say?"  
  
"You've met her?" Yamano choked disbelievingly. "But she vanished into the east!"  
  
"I've been many places and met Mother in more than one," Miyu replied. "Now, what of Mother?"  
  
Yamano sighed. This was getting too much for him to absorb. Miyu seemed different, haunting. Her gold eyes followed his every movement and the feeling in the air around her had the same mysterious feeling that followed Saiyuna. "When you were born your mother requested you stay in the palace. She wanted to protect you from the outside world, from..." He shuddered briefly as though the next word was an unpleasant taste in his mouth. "From magic."  
  
Miyu paused for a moment to muse to herself. Had Saiyuna tried to protect it from her it all, deities and everything? If none of this had happened then Miyu would be married to Lord Ohnishi's son, Satsu would be alive and Larva living a normal life as a guard. No, it was bound to happen, fate. Fate could not be avoided. She stared resentfully down at her father.  
  
"Father?" He looked up. Miyu stared at him levelly. "Why are humans so scared of it? Of magic?" To her surprise Lord Yamano smiled.  
  
"Humans believe they are the centre of everything, so when something more powerful than themselves, or something they cannot even begin to comprehend they are naturally afraid. That is why your mother did not stay long. Everyone feared her." He looked away from Miyu, trying not to meet her eye. "And now I fear you." A sudden spark of determination rose within him suddenly. His daughter stood before him and though she bore a discomforting air about her, he was still her father. "Miyu," he snapped grabbing her wrist. "Now you have seen sense returned to the palace I suppose you will stay." To his shock he found Larva had lurch forwards and seized his own hand in an incredibly tight grip. And Larva's hand, his brought coldness to his heart at the sight of the pallid skin, the long red nails and risen black tendons.  
  
"Release that hand," Larva snarled but Yamano did not need telling. He shrank back from Larva. "What demon are you?" he spat. "Daughter! You seek such company with goodness knows what evil? I demand you see sense. I am your father. I know what's best for you!"  
  
He reached out for Miyu but she stood calmly out of reach and raised her hand. A thin flickering flame appeared in her palm and her delicate features rose into a smile.  
  
"I seek company among demons," her smiled widened as though she was laughing at her own private joke, "Because I am one!"  
  
"Guards!" cried Lord Yamano in a state of distress but with a burst of fire filling the room with an unearthly glow Miyu and Larva vanished in a great wisp of smoke. Lord Yamano was left shaking.  
  
* * *  
  
In the streets Miyu left out a small laugh. "Demon indeed, really. Humans!"  
  
"Miyu, I do not fully see why you labelled yourself a demon," Larva commented. Miyu turned and her face was grinning openly.  
  
"Father would hardly come searching for me if he knew his daughter and her companion were demons." Larva was silent but Miyu could tell he wished to say something.  
  
"Larva? What is on your mind?"  
  
"In truth I can see why you hated him, and the palace." Miyu smiled and hugged Larva's waist, thinking to herself. Did she hate her father? No, it was not hatred; just she felt she couldn't live near him. Miyu was suddenly jolted from her thoughts when she saw Larva sharply glance up. "Larva?"  
  
"Hush," he pressed a finger to her lips. "Something lurks in the shadows." Miyu glanced about. She could not feel it. There were so many humans all her senses were in a rush and she couldn't narrow down the location. Larva, however distinctly recognised it.  
  
Suddenly two figures flew from the opposite alleyway. They ignored Miyu and went straight for Larva, knocking him to the cemented ground. Larva's quick reflexes from the journey helped him roll on top of the assailants managing to pin one whilst the other booted him off and then rather unprofessionally sat on him. All the wind knocked from his body Larva stared up at the two figures. Both stared down in pure unadulterated resentment but Larva could feel happier to see them.  
  
"Lemures? Spartoi?" he coughed as his two brothers bared their teeth.  
  
"You," Lemures sucked in through his teeth, "Bastard!"  
  
"Yeah," Spartoi shouted. "We nearly got toasted because of you." He tried to punch Larva's face but instinctively the older brother moved his head to the side as Spartoi's fist indented the ground.  
  
"I deserve that punch," Larva panted, running out of oxygen from being sat on and swung his hand round to catch Lemures foot as it swung round trying to connect with his kidneys. "And that kick."  
  
"Damn right!" Lemures growled nearly toppling over as Larva released his boot. "After all the trouble we've had we'll never be able to show our faces in this city again!" They glanced up and spotted Miyu who was frozen in shock. "And you caught her too but didn't return her!"  
  
Spartoi stood up but brought the collar of Larva's cloak with him lifting the young man into the air. "You're bleeding useless, you know," he sighed and his tone had softened.  
  
"Yeah," Lemures also sighed. "You deserve years of torment but we just can't do that to you. Besides, we've worked out what we're gonna do."  
  
"What?" Larva choked as Spartoi put him down.  
  
"We've been hiding in the alleyways of the city. Maria was a big help hiding us. But anyway, father gave us a telegram mentioning there were job vacancies on his estate. So we accepted, plus remember Carlua? Turns out she grew up to be one fine looking woman."  
  
"That's my cousin," Larva said warningly as Lemures and Spartoi exchanged glances.  
  
"Yeah, well, we're outta here!" Spartoi grinned. "But we weren't gonna leave without giving you a goodbye beating up."  
  
"Thanks," Larva muttered. He turned to Miyu who was still frozen, half hidden in darkness. "Miyu, meet my brothers." Miyu came forward a few paces. Both Lemures and Spartoi raised their eyebrows. Larva took her hand and led her towards them. The beginnings of Miyu's fear ebbed away and she faced them defiantly.  
  
"You look like a pretty harmless girl," Lemures acknowledged, bending closer to examine her. Miyu raised a hand and the fire sprang to life in her palm. Both Spartoi and Lemures leapt back.  
  
"Then you shouldn't judge by first appearances," she replied twisting her hand into a fist, extinguishing the fire.  
  
"That's one chilling girl you chose, Larva," Spartoi muttered. He glanced at the way Larva gripped Miyu's shoulder lovingly but firmly. Miyu noticed him make the same expression Quenta had made about her and Larva and her heart ached. Larva had also noticed it and his cheeks tinged a little.  
  
"Shut up," he smiled jokingly. Spartoi nudged Lemures and they winked at each other.  
  
"Well, we best be off," Lemures sighed, stretching his arms out before him. "Leave you two to it." They turned to leave.  
  
"Spartoi, Lemures," Larva called to them but faltered for words. "I'm glad you're not dead," he settled for.  
  
"So are we," Lemures rolled his eyes and they vanished into the alleyway.  
  
Larva watched them retreat and lifted Miyu into his arms. She rested her face against his and sighed deep in her throat. Her fingers caressed his other cheek but in such a way it was to soothe, for no other reason.  
  
"Larva, I feel so tired," she sighed pressing her face into the crook of his neck. Larva closed his eyes and let her relax. Miyu was contented, the gentle fragrance of Larva's presence was calming and she was lulled into a dreamy state. "For now our job is done it is the time for rest."  
  
The world faded them, the landscape instead become red dotted with trees and floating misty orbs. Larva recognised the realm as the place he had come when Miyu had made him her follower. He was now perched in a tree as before. Leaning back he sighed, relaxing his weary bones. Miyu was now curled up on his chest, he hands clutching his robe. Her hand slipped into his and their fingers entwined.  
  
"Now," she whispered, "I just want sleep. Let us stay just like this for a while."  
  
And deep slumber claimed them as the world moved on...  
  
@(( The End ((@  
  
And so the story ends. That was just to wrap things up nicely. Now I'm off to mull over the Queen of Hearts, which I need to update! 


End file.
